Experimento Fallido
by The Little Dibu
Summary: Experimento fallido de Rusia & China: Resultado: Los clones infantiles de los países. ¿Situación? América y England cuidando, ambos juntos, al pequeño Inglaterra y a América colonial.
1. Dulce Introducción

**Autora**: Hetalia Axis Power fue creado por **_Himaruya Hidekazu_**, yo solo soy una chiquilla que le gusta escribir fanfic de USA x UK.  
><strong>ACLARACIÓN: <strong>La historia sera un poco dificil de entender, pero aqui una pequeña ayudita para que puedan comprenderla: Los clones juveniles de los paises seran nombrados POR SU NOMBRE HUMANO y los paises originales seran nombrados POR SU NOMBRE DE PAÍS..  
>Cualquier falta ortográfica es grave error humano mío, pero no se preocupen, mejoro en mis errores.<p>

* * *

><p>Era un inocente experimento que realizaba Rusia con China en un pacifico día sábado, a cinco horas antes que aconteciera otra importante reunión en China con todos los países como protagonista [había que admitirlo, la reunión más era una obra de teatro no organizada]… aunque si lo pensamos bien, es más emocionante el experimento que están realizando Rusia y China a que estar relatando lo que ocurre en la reunión ¿Cierto?<p>

Pero ¿En qué consistía el experimento y por qué rayos lo estaban haciendo?

Respuesta: Rusia y China un día, viendo como los girasoles florecían, se preguntaron ambos ¿Cuáles son las debilidades de los otros países? Pensaron, pensaron, pensaron (x1000) hasta que la idea se les ocurrió: Extraer el ADN de cada país, hacer combinaciones raras de químicos y elementos altamente peligrosos, varios análisis y ¡Tada! Tendrían la respuesta…  
><strong>…pero no todo sale como uno lo planea.<strong>

**~Introducción~**

—Rusia~aru ¡No creo que esto vaya bien~aru! —pronuncio nervioso China mientras sus marrones ojos miraban atónitos los frascos donde se conservaban cada ADN de cada país, en especial su mirada estaba concentrada en el frasco que contenía el ADN de _United States of America_.  
>— ¡No va a ocurrir nada malo~da! —sonrió inocentemente a su acompañante de experimentos.<br>— ¡Pero…si pareciera como si fueran a explotar~aru! —grito alarmado el chino.  
>—Bueno, en caso de que exploten te colocas detrás de mí y listo~da —dicto el ruso.<br>—Pero…aru...

China siempre tenía ese "sexto sentido" que le advertía sobre situaciones que iban a ocurrir y que más le valía estar preparado y una de esas situaciones era esta. El primer frasco en explotar fue el más movido: **U.S.A**. El segundo en explotar fue el de** Inglaterra**, el tercero fue el frasquito que contenía el ADN de **Italia del Norte**, el cuarto fue el de **Francia** y así iban explotando hasta que el último "exploto" ó más bien, solo se abrió para dejar salir bastante humo ¿Y de quién era este frasquito? El del pequeño **Canadá**.  
>De los labios de Rusia se escapaban pequeñas palabras "<em><strong>Kolkolkolkolkol<strong>_…" mientras su sonrisa estaba intacta, por otro lado China solo intentaba que el humo que había en aquella habitación [que era la sala de estar de Rusia] desapareciera. Una vez calmado el ambiente y de que estuvieran en un momento de ceguera momentáneo, China y Rusia lograron observar a niños pequeños, no debían superar los 6 o 7 años, sin embargo ambos sintieron un miedo horrible de solo ver a los pequeños ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no son solamente niños? ¡Claro que no! Eran los países cuando pequeños, el ADN y otros factores tuvieron que mezclarse en algún descuido y se formaron los niños-nación. Entre todos los pequeños, se podía ver a un pequeño y animado **Alfred F. Jones **saltar una y otra vez; a un _Little _**Arthur** intentando escapar de la sala; un joven **Francis** apreciando una rosa ¿DE DÓNDE SACO ESA ROSA?; un infantil **Mathew** abrazado a sus piernas y ocultando su rostro…entre otros países.

—Aru… —susurro China asustado.  
>—Kolkolkolkolkolkol<br>— ¿Qué haremos con todos ellos? Si se escapan será nuestro fin y tendremos que dar declaraciones~aru…  
>—Tengo una idea~da ¡Encerrémosle en un camión, vamos a la reunión en el camión, aparentamos como si nada ocurrió y luego los adormecemos para matarlos!<br>—Me gusto hasta la parte de adormecerles y matarlos~aru.  
>—De acuerdo~da, se lo damos a alguien que los quiera, por ejemplo ¡Ya sé quien moriría por tener de nuevo a América entre sus brazos! También se quien quiere a Japón como hermano~da.<br>— ¡Oye!...es una buena idea~aru.

Fue así como Rusia con China encerraron a todos los pequeños dentro del camión, hasta que finalmente acabaron y se marcharon a la obra de teatro sin dramaturgo o director que la dirija.

**~Fin introducción, comienza el fanfic~**

Todos reunidos en la gran sala que China tiene EXCLUSIVA para reuniones IMPORTANTES que sean de nivel MUNDIAL, cada país sentado en su lugar, pero solo faltaba la persona más importante que puede haber para todo el mundo ¿Acertaron? ¡Si, él! Solo él podía faltar: El computador ¿Por qué rayos China no instalo computadores en la sala? ¿Acaso cree que todavía uno toma apuntes con lápiz y papel? Parece que sí.

— _THE HERO ES HERE_!_ —_ah, casi se me olvida, también falta los Estados Unidos de América, quien entro estrepitosamente por la puerta principal, rompiendo el fino marco de madera de 100 siglos.  
>—Llegas tarde —recrimino Inglaterra.<br>—Lo siento, pero escuche a muchos niños llorando en un camión, los iba a sacar, pero ellos me gritaron que estaban bien si llamaba a policía. Creo que ahora los están sacando.  
>— ¿Qué camión? Aru~ —pregunto China alterado mientras que Rusia soltaba su "Kolkolkol".<br>—Uno muy grande, frío, que tenía pintado un girasol en ambos lados.  
>—Aru~ ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE HACERLO ARU~?<br>—_Onegai, _China-san, contrólese —pidió Japón.  
>—Es que…Aru~ —China se cubrió la cara con las mangas de color rojo escarlata de su traje.<br>—Esperen… ¿Rusia, China por qué tenían a niños encerrados en un camión? —pregunto Inglaterra.  
>—Para no dañarles a ustedes aru~ —contesto el chino apenado.<br>—Pero…

De repente las puertas se abren de par en par, mostrando a un pequeño Alfred súper ruborizado y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como si fueran fuente de agua eterna. Los ojos azules de la joven colonia se posaron en esa persona, en **su** persona especial. Pero por otro lado las otras naciones no se lo podían creer **¡ESTADOS UNIDOS ERA IGUAL DE ESCANDALOSO QUE PEQUEÑO!** Pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Inglaterra, este solo quería llorar, sacar una pistola y matarse a si mismo ¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo!. Estados Unidos, sin embargo, tenía el semblante más choqueado que se podría apreciar sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Qué hace un pequeño él ahí? ¿Por qué ahora está corriendo hacia Inglaterra? ¿Por qué rayos Inglaterra lo abraza? ¿POR QUÉ INGLATERRA Y ESE NIÑO SIMILAR A ÉL ESTAN ABANDONANDO LA SALA DE REUNIONES? **¿POR QUÉ PUEDE ESCUCHAR EL ARRANCAR DEL AUTO DE INGLATERRA Y UN "TE QUIERO _ENGLAND_" PROVENIR DE SU MISMA VOZ, PERO MÁS JUVENIL?**

—América…América…tu cara es peor que la cara de "FUCK" ¿Puedes dejar de hacerla? Espantas a Lovino —informo España, quien ya tenía a un pequeño Lovino entre sus brazos.  
>— ¡Maldito bastardo, me remplazaste! —grito furioso el mayor de los italianos.<br>—Italia del Sur —hablo con tono severo— busca a Antonio —guiño el ojo, al parecer España fue el primero en entender todo—, te espero en el auto.  
>— ¿Quieres que…<br>—Ya te dije, busca a Antonio.

Sin entender demasiado, el italiano se fue en busca de un niño que siempre sonreía de oreja a oreja y por esas casualidades de la vida siempre andaba con un tomate para regalar. Intento pensar el por qué de España al decir "Busca a Antonio" en vez de decir "Búscame" saldría más sencillo, fue entonces en que la mentecita de Romano hizo click. Apenas pudo encontrar a Antonio, se marcho regalando una sonrisa cálida al español que dormía entre sus brazos.  
>Lo mismo sucedía con los otros países, Alemania se hizo cargo de Feleciano —aprovechando de que Austria no estuviera ahí—, Italia del Norte intento quedarse con Ludwig, pero Prusia apareció de la nada y se lo llevo. Francia con gusto se quedo con Mathew y Canadá se quedo con Francis, quizás lograría cambiar la mentalidad del joven francés y así hacerlo un país mejor, pero falta alguien ¿Con quién rayos se queda cuidando Estados Unidos? Oseá, el Héroe debe tener a un pequeño a quien cuidar ¿No?<br>Miraba a todas direcciones viendo exclusivamente como ya la mayoría de los países, menos él, tenían a un pequeño país entre sus brazos y se marchaban con una sonrisa.

**Pasaron 2 minutos y Estados Unidos ya estaba solo en la sala de reunión  
><strong>_[Extra: China se llevo Kiku consigo, si le ven ¡Deténgale! Gracias por leer]_

Cuando cayó en la cuenta que estaba totalmente solo, incluso intento buscar la presencia de su hermano, pero este no estaba. Estados Unidos decidió salir de la sala de reuniones, sin antes pegar un papel en la puerta que tenía escrito en letras grandes «**GRACIAS POR LA SOPRESITA**» Luego se fue pensando en las reacciones de todos los países, como la de España que se refirió a él mismo solo por su nombre humano, no dijo en ningún momento "Romano, ve a buscarme a mi pequeño" o "Busca al otro España" o "Búscame a mí, a Antonio", solo dijo "Busca a Antonio" y le prohibió a Romano que mencionara algo que pudiera ayudar al pequeño a adivinar que él y el España verdadero son la misma persona...  
>…no tardo mucho tiempo para que U.S.A hiciera click.<p>

Cruzo los pasillos decorados exageradamente por China, doblando de vez en cuando para recuperar el camino ya que aquello parecía un laberinto sin fin, sin embargo sus sensibles oídos de héroe fueron capaces de escuchar el grito de dolor de un pequeño y la risa de un mayor ¡La justicia lo llamaba! Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban hasta encontrarse afuera del palacio, ahí estaba Arthur siendo maltratado por Escocia ¿Qué hace Escocia aquí?

— **¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE! —**gritaba el pequeñito mientras sollozaba.  
>— ¿Para qué eres tan débil? Que bueno que me entere de esto, extrañaba hacerlo.<br>—A mi no me gusta **¡Suéltame!** —reclamaba el más pequeñito.  
>—No quiero, enano.<br>— ¡Ya veras, algún día creceré y seré…  
>—…el hombre más solitario y depresivo que yo haya podido conocer, no es necesario que lo digas.<br>— **¡NO IBA A DECIR ESO, IDIOTA!** Cuando sea grande seré tan poderoso que tú tendrás que besar mis pies para poder vivir en este mundo.  
>—Si, claro…<p>

Antes de que otro golpe aterrizara en la cara de Arthur dejándole un recuerdo morado junto con los otros, Estados Unidos se cruzo, golpeo a Escocia y comenzó una batalla épica ¡Combos, puñetazos, patadas, escupitajos, maldiciones, palabras raras, hamburguesas y todo lo demás volaban de aquí, para allá! Y así pasaron unos diez minutos más hasta que finalizo con un Escocia botado en el suelo, viendo elfos y un Estados Unidos llevándose a Arthur a su casa.

— **¡CUIDARE A ARTHUR, CUIDARE A ARTHUR!** Oh yeah~ I'm a Hero~ Oh yeah~.  
>— ¿Quién es usted? —pregunto el pequeño mientras era sentado por América en la silla del copiloto.<br>—Soy el gran Estados Unidos de América, aunque a los suramericanos les gusta decirme como Los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, los económicos en palabras me dicen U.S.A, otros simplemente me dicen Estados Unidos o Naciones Unidas, para mí y algunos Europeos soy América, pero para ti soy: _The Hero_.  
>— <em>Hero? <em>Entonces…_You're my hero!_ —grito feliz Arthur mientras se abrazaba al pecho de América.

Esto hizo que América se ruborizara demasiado preguntándose varias cosas como _"¿Y si a Iggy le falto cariño?", "¿Iggy necesitaba protección contra su hermano mayor?"_ y una que no es apropiado para este horario por temor a dañar a las mentes adultas con tantas ñoñerías.  
>Cuando volvió en sí mismo, miro que el pequeñito se quedo dormido sobre su regazo y, de paso, se dio cuenta que estaba conduciendo y que le faltaba…bien, ya llego al aeropuerto.<br>Se bajo con el pequeño en brazos, estrujándolo contra su heroico pecho procurando darle el calor suficiente. Y así partió rumbo a su territorio para conocer, criar y entender a Arthur de una vez por todas y saber por qué rayos es tan frío con el resto.

**~luego de muchas horas de vuelo y de haber llegado a casa~**

América sostenía aun a su amado Arthur, apreciaba cada suspiro del bello durmiente, su cejas cuando fruncían el ceño o cuando se relajaban y regalaban una expresión de ángel durmiente a ese chico inglés. Estados Unidos simplemente no se lo podía creer, ahora los papeles se invertían y él tendría que cuidar a Arthur ¡Podría regañarle como él lo hizo cuando él era pequeño! O convencerle de que las Hamburguesas eran lo mejor y que tomara clases de cocina con Francia, ya que siempre que insistía, esté decía que no.

—Bien, Arthur, es hora de acostarte —susurro en su oído, simplemente estaba emocionado.  
>—No quiero… Escocia entrara por la puerta y me apuntara con una flecha y me disparara hasta que me vea sangrar demasiado —susurro con una tranquilidad, como la de esos chicos que dicen "cinco minutitos más en la cama, mamá por favor".<p>

Estados Unidos abrió más sus ojos, con sencillez se quito a Texas para guardarla en su bolsillo y mirar directamente al inglés, quien empezó a llorar mientras debatía si estar en el mundo de los despiertos o de los durmientes.

—Te prometo que Escocia no hará eso, Artie, me tienes a mí, _your hero_, así que no temas ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?  
>—No te gustara dormir en…la tierra, mejor duerme en tu cama —susurro.<br>— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué crees que te hare dormir en la tierra?  
>—Porque Escocia dice que la gente como yo debe dormir en la tierra, porque nadie me quiere y que solo la gente buena puede dormir en las camas.<br>— ¿Y él acaso fue bueno contigo? ¿Durmió en una cama?  
>—No, nunca fue bueno conmigo y siempre dormía en una cama —de poco a poco se iba despertando exclusivamente para llorar.<br>—Oh,oh, vamos tranquilo ¡Ahora yo seré quien te cuidara! HA-HA-HA.

América lo observo con una mirada tan pasiva, como si el anochecer no tuviera apuros en apagar las luces, todo a su tiempo. Esto produjo que Arthur se relajara un poco y se aferrara al americano con mucha seguridad.

América subió a su cuarto mientras pensaba _"Estúpido Escocia, espera a que te vea nuevamente, te dejare hecho zapatillas de jugador de baloncesto obsesivo al juego por haberle hecho eso a Arthur"._ Apenas llego a su habitación, removió las mantas (frazadas, cobertor…) y recostó a Arthur. Este se ruborizaba más y más al recibir tan delicados tratos, pero se volvió rojo cuando Estados Unidos lo abrazo y arropo, sin antes depositar un beso en su frente. El pequeño inglés pensaba que había muerto de hipotermia o que lo comieron los animales salvajes y que ahora estaba en el cielo, donde alguien si se preocupaba de él, donde recibía cariño, lo defendían y mimaban como siempre quiso.

—Te quiero, Estados Unidos de América —susurro antes de dormir.

U.S.A se ruborizo totalmente, ese tono se lo escucho una vez a Inglaterra en su niñez, aunque claro no dijo "Estados Unidos de América" sino que simplemente dijo "Te quiero mucho, América". Con una enorme felicidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo y un instinto de proteger a aquella criatura desamparada, lo abrazo aun más fuerte, pero a la vez delicado, porque Arthur era delicado y siempre lo será.

—Yo también te quiero, Arthur.

**~A la mañana siguiente~  
><strong>_[Extra: Nos trasladamos a Inglaterra]_

El Reino Unido se levantaba con una sonrisa de "ceja a ceja", mira a su lado a su pequeño ángel sin poder creer que eso era real ¡Y le importaba poco que China y Rusia tuvieran que ver con este extraño evento! Él era simplemente feliz con ver de nuevo a **su** colonia durmiendo al lado de él con esa sonrisa de ángel que tanto extrañaba ver solo para él.  
>Lentamente se levanto, arropo a Alfred con cuidado extremo de no despertarlo, beso su mejilla y se marcho a: ducharse, ordenar, preparar el desayuno, preparar la habitación para Alfred, sacar los juguetes que no le alcanzo dar a Estados Unidos para que Alfred pudiera jugar con ellos, entre otras actividades.<p>

Finalmente termino por decorar la mesa para desayunar, fue muy afortunado de que Alfred haya decidido levantarse y caminar. Apenas vio la comida sobre la mesa, sonrió como si recibiera un regalo de navidad, pero la verdadera sonrisa apareció cuando vio que Arthur salír con un postre de la cocina —que por raro que parezca, tenía un buen _look_—.

— ¿De verdad a la Reina no le molesta que este aquí? Antes le molestaba —susurro apenado.  
>—Claro que no le molesta, incluso está encantada con que estés viviendo conmigo.<br>— ¿No me mientes?  
>— ¿Crees que yo soy capaz de mentirle a mi ángel?<br>—No —sonrió—. **¡PODRE VIVIR CONTIGO HASTA QUE ME MUERA!** —rio feliz.  
>—Aunque técnicamente no morirás —o eso deseaba el británico con todo su corazón, que aquello durara para siempre.<br>— ¡Bien! ¿Vamos a comer?  
>—Si vamos a —y el teléfono sonó—. Vuelvo de inmediato, desayuna por mientras, mi héroe.<br>—_Yes_.

El británico se apresuro en contestar el "bendito" teléfono, mientras tanto maldecía a quien llamaba a tales horas de la mañana ¿Acaso nadie entendía que ahora estaba feliz con su colonia y que ambos iban a desayunar?.

—_Good Morning, is England.  
>— England! How are you? I'm a Hero.<br>—Very happy, but I don't have time now, bye.  
>— Wait! Please! <em>Necesito contarte algo.  
>— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso no sabes que quiero desayunar con mi colonia? —contesto molesto.<br>—Oye, recuerda que ese crió es algo raro que apareció, pero que tu verdadera Y además EX colonia soy yo.  
>— <em>Shut up, bastard!<em> El te puede escuchar —grito enojadísimo por el auricular.  
>—Solo quería preguntar ¿Qué comías cuando pequeño?<br>—Tripas…guatitas…hígado…corazón…lo que le sobraba a Escocia ¿Por qué?  
>—Para no darte de comer eso.<br>—Espera ¿TIENES A…  
>—Si, Arthur esta bajo mi cuidado —rio infantilmente—, si quieres voy a tu casa si no lo crees.<br>— **¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE UN IRRESPONSABLE COMO TÚ ME…DIGO…ESTE CUIDANDO A ESA CRIATURA!**  
>—Por lo menos soy mejor que tu hermano Escocia.<br>—No lo metas, él era muy joven para criarme.  
>—Bueno… entonces ¡Estaré haya en dos horas para salir de picnic familiar! ¿Te parece? Más vale que te parezca, <em>BYE BYE!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: <strong>_Hehehehe ¡Hola! Esta idea la tenía hace mucho tiempo y la dibuja de vez en cuando, espero que les haya gustado. El Proximo capítulo: "Un Picnic de horror/amor" Gracias por leer. Si no se entendió algo, escribirme por favor para poder explicarlo mejor al capítulo siguiente. Sayounara._


	2. Un Picnic de HorrorAmor

**Autora**: Hetalia Axis Power fue creado por **_Himaruya Hidekazu_**, yo solo soy una chiquilla que le gusta escribir fanfic de USA x UK.  
><strong>ACLARACIÓN: <strong>Este capítulo me salio bastante largo, lo siento pero no me medí, espero que les guste.  
><strong>Advertencia<strong>: Uso INDEVIDO de caritas japonesas como "**Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**" ya que encontre necesario hacerle casi a mi 7 sentido infantil que insistia en que las colocara ¡Es que son tan lindas!  
><strong>Última aclaración: <strong>¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews~! Me encantaron demasiado a tal punto que me dieron ganas de actualizar apenas la idea se me viniera a la mente [pues me sucedió en otro fanfic en que la idea se murió y aun espero a que me llegue]. Las QUIERO mucho ¡MUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS (x1000) GRACIAS! Y: Cualquier falta ortográfica que se lea o palabras al revés [si, a veces en vez de decir : El plato sobre la mesa, digo "La mesa sobre el plato"] ES un error grave Humano mio que prometo corregir.

* * *

><p><strong>＼(＾▽＾*)<br>~Introducción~  
><strong>_[Extra: Nos encontramos en Inglaterra]_

"Ese idiota cree que porque es la potencia mundial más importante del mundo puede hacer lo que se le dé la regalada gana. ¿Acaso no aprendió nada de lo que le enseñe cuando él era pequeño? Ese mal agradecido…" pensaba Inglaterra mientras volvía a desayunar.  
>Se sentó como todo un anciano en la silla elegante tipo victoriana —<em>made in England— <em>y luego le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su pequeña colonia, la cual ya iba por la mitad del plato y se había bebido toda su leche blanca.

— ¿Qué sucede?  
>—Tendremos un picnic con un invitado indeseado, pero lo bueno es que su acompañante es todo un caballero inglés —admitió el británico.<br>— ¿Quién es el invitado indeseado y su acompañante?  
>—El idi… —Inglaterra resistió decir malas palabras—… Las Naciones Unidas y Arthur, un pequeño del cual se hizo cargo.<br>— ¿Él también es una colonia como yo? —pregunto curioso el pequeñito.  
>—No…bueno no sé… hasta el momento sabía que estaba bajo el cuidado de Escocia, mi hermano mayor.<br>— ¡¿He? ¿Y cómo cuida Escocia?  
>—Digamos que como niñera se muere de hambre.<br>— ¿Entonces fue bueno que ese país cuidara a ese chico y no Escocia?  
>—Ahí podría decirte que no tengo la menor idea…<p>

Un silencio tan incomodo como el silencio de una noche después de que uno ve una película de terror y su imaginación da rienda suelta para asustar, se hizo presente en la habitación. El pequeño Alfred miraba su plato con cierta duda "¿Realmente ese chico estará bien?", luego levanto la mirada con cierta timidez para evitar que su tutor le pillara en tal momento de apreciación hacia él, Inglaterra.

—_England_… ¿Vas a desayunar o estas satisfecho? Tu plato esta vació.  
>—Oh, cierto —mira su tacita de té de porcelana muy fina, regalada por la Reina—, creo que mejor no desayuno y me bebo un buen té, en el fondo iremos de Picnic ¿No? —sonrió angelicalmente.<br>—Entonces ¿Puedo desayunar hasta ahí, por favor? ¡No te preocupes por la leche, ya me la bebí! —grito alegre mientras se paraba en su asiento y posaba sus manos en la mesa.  
>—Oh-hu…bueno, pero ve a cambiarte de inmediato.<br>— ¿No me vas a vestir? —hizo un puchero.  
>— ¿Qué? Pero si… —miró detenidamente la cara de perro bajo la lluvia que hizo su colonia—, de acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Pero después no te quejes!<br>—_England_, yo nunca me he quejado de cómo tú me vistes —admitió con inocencia pura de niño de 6 años.

Fue entonces cuando el mayor se dio cuenta, confundió a su colonia con su actual —gordo— presente. Derramó algunas lágrimas, las cuales intento secar con las mangas de su camisa blanca. De repente sintió como **su** pequeño se sentaba en su regazo y tomaba sus manos. Pudo apreciar en aquellos ojos azules la preocupación digna de un infante por su madre, aquello hizo que un sentimiento tan abrazador, como los días soleados, se estableciera en su pecho.

—_Thank you, Alfi_ —acarició su cabeza—. Bien, vamos a vestirte.  
>— ¡Sí! —grito emocionado.<p>

**~Comienza el capitulo~  
><strong>_[Extra: Estamos siguiendo a U.S.A en este momento, por favor no contarle a U.S.A que llorara del terror]_

—Oye ¿Por qué siempre sonríes? ¿Acaso eso hace que pocas veces llueva en tu país? —pregunto Arthur semi enfadado.  
>—Sonrió porque soy un Héroe, tú también deberías sonreír.<br>— ¿Por qué?  
>—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pequeñito —admitió con tono paternal U.S.A.<p>

Arthur miro con sus mejillas encendidas al más rojo vivo a su actual tutor y optó por tomar la capota del cochecito de bebe —en el cual Estados Unidos lo obligo a montar— y bajarlo para que nadie le viera sonrojado. Desde el punto de vista de los Estados Unidos, su pequeño Arthur era un angelito caído del cielo, no tenía ninguna comparación con el demonio —del cual estaba enamorado— que es hoy en día. Se rio un momento y siguió avanzando hasta llegar al aeropuerto, donde hizo todo lo que se debe de hacer para poder abordar en el avión, mientras tanto estaba esperando sentando, con su pequeño Arthur durmiendo en sus brazos.

—Ah, ojala que el coche no se pierda, me costó encontrar uno de esos…  
>—<em>Abracadabra…dabra…Abracadabra…<em> —susurraba entre sueños, Arthur.  
>— ¿Qué estará soñando? Espero que no sea igual de lunático que Iggy, él a veces dice esa palabra cuando está enojado…esperen ¿Entonces Arthur está enojado ahora?<p>

Sus deseos de averiguar y su compasión por no despertar al pequeño Arthur combatían como si su vida dependiera de ello; finalmente la curiosidad mato a la compasión y sacudió a Arthur ligeramente de un lado a otro. Este abrió lentamente sus ojos similares al jade para después hacer una digna expresión de desorientado.

— ¿Con qué soñabas, pequeñito?  
>—Con un conejo verde que volaba a mí alrededor, luego me traía un dulce…<br>— ¿Y qué paso después?  
>—Escocia lo mato…<br>— **(,,# 0****Д0****):**  
>—Pero todavía no termino de contar.<br>—Ah, _I so sorry_.  
>—…luego aparecías tú y lo golpeabas como ayer y llevabas a mi conejo donde un hechicero y este volvía a la vida y jugaba conmigo, pero repentinamente me despertaste.<br>—_I so sorry, again_.  
>— ¿Y el cochecito? —pregunto apenado.<br>—Esta en el equipaje que va en el avión.  
>— ¿Qué es un avión?<br>—Es un medio de transporte vía aire, es más rápido que los barcos.  
>— ¿Y como lo hace para volar?<br>—Tiene motores que lo propulsionan y mantienen en el aire.  
>— ¿Y cómo funcionan esos motores?<br>—Te comprare un libro sobre mecánica ¿Te parece? —se levanto de su silla y tomó a Arthur mientras que con su otro brazo agarraba los 5 bolsos con diferentes contenidos que podrían ser requeridos en casos en que Arthur se enfermara, le diera hambre, tuviera sueño, un accidente de vejiga, necesitase un baño, quisiera jugar o todo lo que se le paso a Estados Unidos por la mente cuando decidió cuidar **MUY BIEN** a Arthur.

Caminaron hasta una librería dentro del aeropuerto para comprar dicho libro. Los ojos azules de Alfred pasaron al frente de muchos títulos como: «Mecánica básica para Adultos», «Mecánica para idiotas», «Conocimientos básicos sobre los medios de transporte», «El avance de la tecnología», «Grandes invenciones de la Humanidad –Nivel Complejo-», «Como preparar hamburguesas-malvaviscos», «Los Aliens nos ayudaron en el avance» y «Barbie™: Enseña a construir». Por unos momentos su mente quería comprar el último libro, pero Arthur saco «Grandes invenciones de la Humanidad –Nivel Complejo-» por lo cual las Naciones Unidas se vio en la obligación de comprar aquel libro: "Todo por su pequeño".

Muy pronto llamaron a abordar el avión rumbo a Inglaterra. Tanto U.S.A como Arthur estaban nerviosos, el primero porque ¡QUIZÁS! Inglaterra le quite la custodia de Arthur y el segundo estaba aun más nervioso porque iba a ser la primera vez en la vida que iba a abordar un avión, pero su libro decía que no debía temer porque los aviones raras veces sufren accidente.

— ¿Tranquilo? —pregunto U.S.A mientras guardaba el equipaje de mano en algún compartimiento.  
>—<em>Of course yes…yes-yes…<em> —respondió el pequeñito.  
>—Bueno, si tienes miedo me agarras la mano… ¿Quieres ir en la ventana? —mala idea.<br>—_Okey…_ —el pequeño se sentó en el lugar ofrecido, mirando atentamente lo que acontecía afuera.

Por los altavoces se escucho la información de que estaban a punto de despegar, que se abrocharan los cinturones al mismo momento en que el cartel se iluminaba dando a entender lo mismo que se pidió, una azafata se paro en el centro del pasillo y dio las indicaciones, instrucciones que Estados Unidos ya se sabía de memoria por tantos hechos trágicos ocurridos en sus aeropuertos. Pero volviendo con Arthur —porque es Chibi y tierno—, este ajusto su cinturón lo máximo que pudo —según leyó en su libro como ajustar su cinturón—, tomo delicadamente la mano de su tutor, respiro profundo y miro por la ventana…  
>…reitero: mala idea.<p>

— ¡Haya vamos, yuju! —grito alegré América.  
>—<em>One…two…three…four…five…six…<em> —y el avión entro en proceso de despegue—, **¡AaAah…! ﾞ━━Σ(0Д0 |||)━━ﾝ!**  
>— ¿Arthur?<p>

El pequeño, sin pensarlo dos veces —como normalmente haría—, se desabrocho el cinturón y se arrojo al pecho de su tutor. Ahí grito como lo hacía cuando Escocia lo golpeaba y luego lloró demasiado, cosa que atrajo la atención de muchos pasajeros y azafatas, incluso una intento calmar al pequeño, pero este no entraba en razón.

—Arthur, Arthur —canturreaba MUY ALTERADO América—, vamos, solo fue el despegue ¡Mira! Ya estamos volando… ¿Arthur?  
>— <strong>((( ｡_｡)))<strong>  
>—Oh, vamos, relájate, estás conmigo —palmeo tranquilamente la espalda de su pequeñito.<br>— ¿No vamos a morir, cierto?  
>—Claro que no…<br>—Pero mi libro…  
>—Entrégame eso… —Arthur obedeció—, bien, has leído mucho por hoy ¿Te parece leer un cuento de hadas?<br>— ¡Pero si se me todos los cuentos de hadas habidos y por haber! —susurro semi enojado.  
>— ¿En serio?<br>—Pufff, mis hadas siempre me los narran.

"Igual de loco que su presente" pensó América. Acto seguido se levanto de su asiento para sacar uno de los cinco bolsos que trajo consigo. Era uno azul, muy grande, con estampas de ositos sonrientes jugando con hadas. De ahí saco un cuaderno y lápices, muchos lápices, los cuales entrego a su pequeño.

— ¿Me dibujas a un hada tuya?  
>—Claro —sonrió maravillado, como si las estrellas vivieran en sus hermosos ojos jades.<br>—Pero primero debes volver a tu asiento y abrocharte el cinturón, como yo —y de inmediato se aseguro el cinturón otra vez.  
>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —imito a su tutor—, ahora ¿Me entregas eso por favor?<br>—Aquí tienes…

Y fue así como todo el viaje fue calmado, pacífico y…  
>¿Para qué mentir? Cada vez que había turbulencia, Arthur lloraba y se aferraba a U.S.A, si el avión doblaba hacia un lado el dibujo de Arthur quedaba arruinado por una marca que surcaba todo el papel y tenía que comenzar de nuevo [provocando que el pequeño descargara su ira contra América]…<p>

**~Mientras tanto…~**

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Francia?  
>—Me entere por Facebook que tú y Alfred saldrán con sus pequeñines a un picnic, puse que iba a asistir y aquí estoy, con mi pequeño Mathew.<br>—Maple —dijo este.  
>— ¿Y CÓMO RAYOS LLEGO ESO A FACEBOOK? Se supone que…<br>—Hoy actualizo América, si no me crees mira que actualización hizo… van a venir —saco su laptop e ingreso de inmediato a facebook—, Alemania con Feleciano, España con Lovino, Italia del Sur con Antonio, Italia del Norte con Ludwig ¿Ludwig? Parece que logró quitárselo a Prusia ¡Oh! También viene Prusia ahora que me doy cuenta, Canadá y su lindo Francis, Austria con…  
>— ¡No puede ser! —grito furioso Inglaterra.<br>— ¿Qué ocurre, _England_? —apareció Alfred, el cual miro a su hermano de inmediato—, ¡Mathew! —grito alegre.  
>—Al-alfred-fred… —tartamudeo este corriendo de inmediato a los brazos de Francia.<br>— ¿Uh? ¿Pero por qué esa reacción? Solo te quería abrazar.  
>—Mi-mi-mientes —susurro mientras se escondía en el pecho de Francia, el cual lo protegía sabiendo de la fuerza bruta de Alfred.<br>—Bien, bien… no puedo hacer nada al respecto… Esperemos a U.S.A., si no llega dentro de 5 minutos nos marchamos sin él —dicto el Inglés.  
>—<em>Oui, mon amour<em>.

De repente un portazo se hizo presente en toda la sala de estar del británico, era Prusia avisando que ya estaba listo para el _asewome_ picnic, luego de él entraron los otros países ¡Quien pasara afuera de la casa de Reino Unido pensaría que están en un congreso Mundial! Pero solo faltaba América y Arthur…esperen ¡Veo algo correr con un cochecito! Ah… ¡Si, si, son ellos!  
>U.S.A y Arthur llegaron a casa del británico, el mayor entro con el cochecito y les sonrió a todo el mundo, sin embargo no grito "Soy un Héroe" o "Aquí llego la fiesta", simplemente saludo y cogió al pequeño Arthur entre sus brazos.<p>

— ¿Todo listo? —era el último en llegar y ya estaba preguntando si estaban listos.  
>— ¡¿POR QUÉ TE TARDASTE TANTO… Alfred, cubre tus oídos —el pequeño obedeció—, IDIOTA?<br>— ¡NO LE DIGAS IDIOTA A U.S.A, IDIOTA! —grito enojado Arthur.  
>— ¡EY, TÚ NO TRATES ASÍ A <em>England<em>! —se metió Alfred, parece que obedeció a medias la orden que le dio su tutor.  
>— ¡ALFRED, NO LE GRITES ASÍ A ARTHUR! —regaño América.<br>— ¡EL CUARTETO DE RIDICULOS PUEDE CALLARSE Y SALIR PARA TENER UN BUEN PICNIC! —grito, serenamente, Alemania.

Alfred, a quien **no le gusta perder**, se echo a llorar a los brazos de su amado tutor británico, mientras que Arthur intentaba contener las lágrimas (no olvidemos, Arthur es Tsundere y tampoco le gusta perder). Por otro lado, este espectáculo —aparte de divertirnos a nosotrs— fue disfrutado por los países y pequeñines presentes —aun que, claro, era más apreciado por los países—. Francia escribió en su estado de Facebook: «El 2012 es cierto, alguien le respondió al idiota de Inglaterra», comentario que tuvo más de 1983747623 «me gusta» y de comentarios varios, uno como: «XD No te lo puedo creer» [este era de Prusia, quien estaba conectado vía celular].

**~Costo, pero por fin llegamos al Picnic~**  
><em>[Extra: Si sales afuera sin prestar atención, te puedes perder]<em>

— ¿Ya llegamos? —preguntaron los americanos, a los cuales les sonaban las tripas.  
>—Aun no —contesto Inglaterra, quien buscaba el lugar perfecto para instalarse.<br>— ¡Ahí, debajo de ese árbol! —sugirió España.  
>—Si, es una buena idea —apoyo Antonio.<br>—Es una mala idea, maldito bastardo —ataco Lovino e Italia del Sur.  
>— ¡Ese es un peor vocabulario que el que ocupaba Inglaterra cuando era un… —Francia recibió un puñetazo.<br>—Cállate, idiota del vino.  
>—<em>England<em>, llévame en tus brazos —rogó Alfred.  
>—Lo siento, pero voy cargado de cosas —y en eso no mentía.<br>— ¿Y cómo golpeaste a Francia? —pregunto Estados Unidos.  
>—Fácil, así —lo volvió a golpear—, ¿Ves?<br>— ¿Y entonces por qué no lo cargas? —pregunto de nuevo el americano.  
>—Porque voy cargado.<br>—No te entiendo… ¡Ven, Alfred, yo te cargo!  
>—No, U.S.A es <strong>MI<strong> héroe, tu búscate a tu héroe —interrumpió Arthur, quien se aferraba al cuello de América con decisión.  
>—Yo no quiero a un héroe, porque yo ya soy un héroe ¡Y si Inglaterra no puede cargarme porque va cargado, es mi deber ayudarle! ¿Me das una cesta, <em>England<em>?  
>—No quiero que hagas fuerza…<br>— ¡Vamos, por favor! —sus ojos brillaban.  
>—Bien, ten —le ofreció la cesta más ligera, pero Alfred tomo la más pesada como si de un peluche se tratase.<br>—Francia ¿Estás seguro de que trajiste la comida? —pregunto Prusia.  
>—Claro, Inglaterra la trae.<br>—Por un momento pensé que eso lo cocino Inglaterra, pero ahora que se que es tu comida respiro tranquilo.  
>—Digo lo mismo que Prusia —secundo España alegre mientras piñizcaba las mejillas de Lovino.<br>— ¡BASTARDO, DUELE! —grito el pequeñito.  
>— ¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR! —rugió Alemania—, Van a despertar a Feleciano.<br>—Ve~ —dijo el pequeño italiano dormido, parece que nada le despertara ¿Por qué se preocupa Alemania?  
>—<em>Doitsu~Doitsu~<em> Ludwig duerme muy sereno, me da miedo —susurro Italia del Norte intentando no temblar demasiado.

Los países y sus pequeñines se la pasaron así, entre discusiones, peleas —Francia v/s Inglaterra—, chistes, bromas, quejas, alucinaciones —le advirtieron a Prusia que no comiera de esa fruta de aspecto raro, pero no hizo caso y termino delirando—, historias de hadas y luego volvían a discutir. Milagrosamente encontraron un lugar bastante calmado, excelente y cerca del lago de agua cristalina, cosa que extraño a la mayoría de los países porque, generalmente, los lagos en Inglaterra tienen fama de no ser así.

— ¡Ah! Que buen día —exclamo Estados Unidos.  
>—Es estupendo para ir a bañarse… <em>England<em> ¿Vamos a nadar? —pregunto Alfred mientras se aferraba a la pierna izquierda del mayor.  
>—De inmediato, solo permíteme instalar las cestas.<br>— ¡Wiiiiii~!  
>—Yo que tu no celebro, se me una leyenda de este lago —quebró la felicidad de Alfred, Arthur.<br>— ¿Qué leyenda? —pregunto Alfred aterrado.  
>—Será mejor no escucharla —interrumpió Mathew tímidamente—, a Alfred le dan miedo.<br>— ¡CALLATE MATHEW! —y acto seguido Alfred empujo a su hermano, el cual termino en el fondo del lago.  
>— ¡ALFRED! —gritaron todos los países —menos U.S.A— y Arthur, los otros pequeñines estaban dormidos.<br>— ¡No fue mi culpa que Mathew sobre actuara su caída! —se excuso el pequeño.  
>— ¡Mide tu fuerza bruta, bruto! —dijo Francia casi perdiendo los estribos.<br>— ¿Dejaran que se ahogue? —pregunto Prusia mirando atónito la escena.  
>— ¡Claro que no, por algo yo soy un héroe! —grito América antes de reírse estrepitosamente.<br>—Se te adelantaron… —susurro Sealand, esperen ¿Qué hace él aquí?  
>— ¿Quién? —pregunto molesto América.<p>

Y la respuesta no tardo en llegar cuando se escucho el salir del agua y ver a esos dos países trabajando juntos, lo cual garantizaba que quizás el 2012 si podría ser…olvídenlo, algún día tenía que pasar que el francés con el británico hicieran algo juntos que no fuera golpearse. Francia y Reino Unido traían a Mathew hasta el mantel donde se encontraban la mayoría de las cosa. Mathew estaba tiritando del miedo —pues no sabía nadar— como a la vez por el frío del agua. Inglaterra se saco su camiseta para envolver a Mathew en ella mientras que Francia buscaba un peluche de osito blanco que sabía que tranquilizaría al pequeño.

—Vamos, vamos, respira Mathew, todo está bien —susurra Inglaterra.  
>—<em>Mon amour<em>, lo malo ya paso ¡Mira! Tengo tu peluche favorito —Francia mostro al osito en sus manos, no era como el oso que tenía Canadá que hablaba y estaba vivo (y lo más sorprendente es que ESE ANIMAL HABLABA).

No a lo lejos —porque estaba ubicado a cinco pasos de ahí— se encontraba unos celosos América y Alfred, quienes miraban la escena con deseos de haber traído algún "juego" en el cual pudiesen golpear a Mathew excusándose de que él es mal jugador. Por otro lado, Arthur se acerco a la escena donde intentaban traer a Mathew a la paz que solía el chiquito tener. El pequeño británico miro a la colonia canadiense y la abrazo; esta por su parte logró quedarse quieto por el abrazo, porque ¡Un chico desconocido para él lo abrazaba! Esta escena hizo que la mayoría de los países presente sacaran fotos con sus cámaras de celulares para captar el bello momento que acontecía ante sus ojos —y quién saco más fotos fue Francia con Inglaterra—, pero volviendo con nuestros celositos…

—Creo que deje el guante de beisbol en alguna parte… —susurraba América.  
>—Pero…América…él es muy pequeño —intervino Canadá ¡Vaya! ¿Él estaba aquí?<br>— ¿Quién dijo que me desquitaría con…digo… jugaría con Mathew? Jugare contigo, Canadá ¡Un juego de hermanos! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos!  
>— ¡FRANCIA! ¡FRANCIA! ¡INGLATERRA! ¡INGLATERRA! ¡QUIÉN SEA SALVEME! —gritaba el canadiense.<br>— ¡Suelta a Canadá ahora mismo o sufrirás la ira francesa! —grito Francis.  
>— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Francia, quien ya traía a un Mathew dormido en sus brazos.<br>— ¿Por qué Canadá llora? —pregunto furioso Inglaterra.  
>— ¿Le estás haciendo algo malo, <em>my hero<em>? —susurro Arthur con pena en sus ojos.

Con lo último América se quedo en coma, Canadá logro liberarse y arrojarse a los brazos de Francis ante la mirada atenta de Francia, quien suspiro nervioso. Inglaterra, quien seguía sin comprender nada en absoluto, volvió a ordenar las cosas para disfrutar del picnic que…

…**ya había comenzado mal**.

Desde que ocurrió ese incidente que Inglaterra no se escapaba de la mirada de gato enojado de Alfred, cosa que ya le tenía aterrado e hizo que se fuera a nadar hace un momento donde estaba Mathew, sin embargo al volver a la superficie, sin necesidad de ver a su colonia, sabía que esos ojos azules seguían ahí clavados mirándole fijamente con esa expresión de gato al asecho. Pero si lo vemos desde el lado de Canadá, este estaba bastante tranquilo porque sabía que no lo iban a golpear durante una semana, ya que Francia le ofreció quedarse con él hasta que se sintiera más seguro, al momento de preguntarle a Mathew y a Francis, estos no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, es más: estaban bastantes eufóricos. Ahora dirigiéndonos con América, este miraba como Arthur hacía en vano un sándwich, así que se le acercó para ofrecer su ayuda, sin embargo el pequeño se alejo indignado porque…

_Haciendo un pequeño viaje al pasado, tan solo después de lo ocurrido con Mathew_

— _¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿Cómo te haces llamar Héroe si maltratas a ese chico?  
>—No lo entiendes, es que él es mi hermano menor, estoy acostumbrado a…<br>— ¿Tu hermano menor? ¡Eso lo hace peor! ¿Cómo quieres golpear a tu propio hermano? ¡No quiero que me hables jamás! —acto seguido se fue.  
>— ¡Arthur!<br>—Déjalo —interrumpió Francia—, siempre ha sido así… si te quiere, te perdonara después de 1 semana._

_Luego de eso Francia se fue riendo con Mathew en sus brazos y un feliz Canadá a su lado, mientras que Francis se devolvía hacia U.S.A con una cara divertida._

—_Pero no tengas fe en que te perdonara, es muy terco.  
>— ¿Y tú me lo dices por qué…<br>—Lo conozco bien.  
>—Creo que… te están dejando —señalo al grupo donde debía estar Francis—, pero si quieres quedarte conmigo ¡Bien! Vamos a jugar al "ahogado".<br>— ¡Adiós! —grito el francés antes de marcharse en dirección a su grupo.  
>—Como siempre, cobarde.<em>

_Y eso explica porque Arthur esta así con U.S.A_

Feleciano y Alemania parece que eran los únicos, juntos con Italia del Norte, Ludwig, España y Antonio, quienes disfrutaban este día sin tener ningún conflicto. El pequeño italiano jugaba a construir castillos de piedras junto con Alemania, Italia del Norte le narraba sus aventuras a un Ludwig bien atento, España cantaba canciones de cuna para Lovino, Antonio tenía una guerra de agua en la cual estaba él ganando y Italia del Sur perdiendo.

— ¿Feleciano, eres feliz?  
>—Si y mucho ¿Y tú?<br>—Demasiado… —miro en dirección a la guerra de agua—… ¿Te gustaría unirte al juego?  
>— ¡Claro!<p>

_10 minutos después_…

— ¡Alemania, Alemania, Lovino me está arrojando mucha agua!  
>— ¡Hey tú, no le hagas daño a tu hermano!<br>— ¡MALDITO MACHO PATATAS, TE CREES MUCHO PORQUE CUIDAS A FELECIANO! —grito Italia del Sur, quien se arrojo sobre Alemania para intentar ahogarlo.  
>— ¡Italia del Sur, Prusia me está secuestrando! —grito Antonio.<br>— ¡MALDITO HERMANO DEL MACHO PATATAS, SUELTA A MI ANTONIO! —Italia del Sur se abalanzo sobre Prusia.  
>—No le puedes hacer daño al asombroso Prusia ¡FRANCIA, ESPAÑA, LOS NECESITO!<br>— ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS! —dijeron ambos con sus pequeños en brazos.  
>—Idiotas, necesito que peleen conmigo, no que me defendieran con sus bebes.<br>—Solo porque tú no tengas a Ludwig no significa que debas tratar así a nuestros pequeños —dijo un molesto España.  
>—Además Mathew ya le perdió miedo al agua —agrego Francia orgulloso de la madurez de su pequeño.<br>— ¡Nosotros también queremos participar en chapotear el agua! —dijo un alegre Italia del Norte.  
>—Pero, Italia del Norte, no es para llevarle la contraria, pero esto es una guerra de agua, según veo —aclaro Ludwig a su actual tutor.<br>— ¿HE? ¿GUERRA DE AGUA? Doitsu~Doitsu~salvame! —grito el italiano.  
>— ¡NO ACTUES ASÍ SI TIENES A UN PEQUEÑO A CARGO! —grito enojado Alemania—, Además mira como Feleciano juega sin miedo —contesto alegre de su pequeño, olvidando que hace poco Feleciano estaba lloriqueando porque le arrojaban mucha agua.<br>—Pero tengo miedo ¡Doitsu~! —grito Italia del Norte.  
>—Creo que estaba bien con Prusia —susurro Ludwig.<br>— ¡MI PEQUEÑO ME EXTRAÑA! —bien, Prusia se echo a llorar.  
>— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —pregunto Reino Unido, pero nadie se digno a contestar.<p>

Obviamente, esperándolo de un caballero Inglés como lo es Reino Unido, sonrió ante la indiferencia de sus compañeros y se marcho alegre por la vida hasta su casa… Okey, no fue así. Inglaterra reunió toda el agua que sus brazos le permitieron y se la arrojo a todo el grupito al frente de él, luego uso sus piernas para patear más agua en dirección a sus compañeros mientras gritaba hecho una fiera: "¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?".

—Solo teníamos una guerra de agua, solo teníamos una guerra de agua ¡Dios solo teníamos una guerra de agua! ¡No me mates! —gritaron los otros países en unisón junto con sus pequeñines —menos Alemania y Ludwig—.  
>—Así me gusta —contesto irritado—. Parece que gane yo ¡Así lucha el Gran Imperio Britanico! —se rio presumiendo de sí mismo.<br>— ¡Te crees mucho Angleterre! —Francia se lanzo al torso de Reino Unido.  
>— ¡SUELTAME IDIOTA! —grito este.<br>—No quiero, además te ves bonito con el agua cubriendo tu torso.  
>—Te dijo que lo soltaras — <strong>(･_･?).<strong>  
>— ¿Quién te crees tú…<p>

Cuando Francia se volteó a ver de quién pertenecía la vocecita de ultratumba, se asusto demasiado al ver a un pequeño Alfred con un aura MUY negro alrededor que al mismo Rusia le asustaría de ver, sus ojos azules le faltaban poco para estar inyectados en sangre, su cabello estaba desordenado dándole un aspecto de maniático perfecto, pero lo infaltable: sus tiernas y delicadas manitos estaban cerradas como los puños de algún asesino.  
>Inglaterra solo se quedo mirando la escena con cierto asombro, más aun sus cejas no se alzaban tanto, pero del lado de Francia, este ya tenía la bandera blanca ondeando con todo orgullo.<br>Sin nada más que decir, Alfred cogió a Francia del cuello y lo lanzo rompiendo el record mundial del lanzamiento de jabalina, o mejor dicho "lanzamiento de franceses". Por lo que sé, Francia dio la vuelta al mundo y aterrizo en la punta de la torre Eiffel.

Luego de aquello, Alfred se lanzo a los brazos de Inglaterra —quién lo felicitaría por haber lanzado a Francia, pero tenía tanto miedo que no lo hizo—. Le dijo que lo quería, que no se dejase tocar por nadie, que lo salvó, que tenía hambre, que lo perdonara, entre otras cosas que me tomaría todo el capítulo de narrar.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo…  
>—No quiero que nadie te toque —soltó de repente—, tu eres mío.<p>

Silencio absoluto entre todos.

—Bueno… yo… traje algunas carpas (tiendas de campañas, tiendas de acampar, etc…) si es que querían llevar esto a un campamento de países —sugirió Canadá, aprovechando el momento.  
>—Buena idea, América —dijo Prusia—, ¡Bueno, yo ayudare a América a levantar las carpas!<br>—Soy Canad…  
>— ¡Bien, todos ayudar a América! —grito España junto con Antonio.<br>—Les digo que soy Canad…  
>— ¡A la carga! ¡Así podre dormir! —grito Feleciano arrastrando a Alemania consigo.<br>—Olvídenlo —se rindió Canadá tomando a Francis en sus brazos y dirigiendo al resto hacia donde estaban las susodichas carpas.

Y ahí, en el agua, dejaron a Inglaterra con su colonia que tenía los ojos vidriosos. El pequeñito por la presión se aferro al pecho desnudo de su tutor y se quedo dormido. Inglaterra atino a abrazarlo y salir de ahí porque podría darle hipotermia o neumonía y eso no es nada bueno a esa edad.

* * *

><p><strong>PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: <strong>"Un Camping fantasmal" [ParteII del día del Picnic] **Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**  
><strong>Con el invitado especial: <strong>Honda Kiku y Japón. **(*･ u ･)／ ＼(･ u ･*)**  
><strong>Dirigido por: <strong>Dibucrito **ヾ(＾∇＾)**

**Autora: **_¡Hello! Quiero aclarar que no colocare a Sacro Imperio Romano como el infantil clon de Alemania, pues las razones son: En Zerochan vi una imagen donde sale Ludwig cuando pequeño, en el regazo de Prusia, leyendo un libro, pero ese Ludwig me llego al corazón porque tenía una expresión inocentemente seria _**ಠ_ಠ. **_Y no me pidan que asesine a Escocia, porque tiene un papel importante en el fanfic y si lo mato, este fanfic llegaría hasta el cap. siguiente y adiós TT-TT Y no quiero eso. Las quierooooooooooooo (x123823423423423424) mucho ¡Adiós!_


	3. Un camping de terror

**Autora**: Hetalia Axis Power fue creado por **_Himaruya Hidekazu_**, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme a mí y a ustedes  
><strong>Advertencia<strong>: Combinación de culturas APROPOSITO [por el hecho de poner un asesino estadounidense de ciencia ficcion en las tierras británicas].  
><strong>Aclaración: <strong>Intente hacer el capítulo corto para su disfrute... porque parece que cuando los hago largo pierdo el sentido del capítulo.  
><strong>Agradecimientos<strong>: A todas por leer este fanfic y darle una oportunidad de crecer TTwTT, cualquier error de ortografía es mió (o de Word que me cambia las palabras: **y lo hace muy amenudo con las palabras en Ingles**).

* * *

><p><strong>Un camping de Terror<strong>  
><em>Con el invitado especial: Kiku Honda y Nihon<em>

Los países reían bastantes felices a pesar que les tomo un buen tiempo armar las benditas tiendas para acampar que trajo consigo Canadá. Algunos países estaban con sus pequeños bailando alrededor de la fogata, otros ya estaban durmiendo —en el caso de Italia del Norte— y simplemente algunos estaban hipnotizados por el danzar de las llamas.

—Alfred ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Alfred? ¿Tienes temperatura? Déjame ver —Inglaterra poso su mano en la frente de Alfred.  
>— <em>England…I…so…sorry<em> —susurro bien bajito, por lo cual Inglaterra no lo escucho.  
>—Vaya, estas ardiendo en fiebre ¡Ven! Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.<br>— ¡No estoy enfermo! —grito ¿O chillo?—, solo estoy…yo…Inglaterra...yo...

Inglaterra lo observo detenidamente, su Alfred tenía vergüenza por lo que dijo anteriormente cuando se encontraban en el agua y por haber lanzado a Francia al infinito y más allá, pero más estaba apenado por lo que dijo que por lo de Francia.  
>Inglaterra, queriendo darle a entender que se tranquilizara, lo alzo en sus brazos y decidió hacer un paseo con el, ahora, callado Alfred.<p>

— ¿Adónde se van esos dos? —pregunto Estados Unidos mientras asaba unos cinco malvaviscos.  
>—En vez de sufrir celos, podrías preguntarte donde esta Arthur —le dijo Canadá.<br>—Esta aquí a mi lado —señalo un lugar vacio en el tronco en el cual estaba sentado.  
>—Oh vaya, parece que no está —dijo con ironía el canadiense.<br>— **¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ? ¡ESTABA A MI LADO HACE DOS SEGUNDOS! ¿DÓNDE SE HABRÁ IDO?**  
>—A mi me dijo que daría un paseo —intervino Francis mientras intentaba cocinar.<br>— ¿Y por qué no lo has mencionado antes? —pregunto calmado Canadá.  
>—Porque estoy acostumbrado a verle solo —contesto sin ningún sentimiento en su voz, Francis.<br>— ¿Alguien sabe cuándo va a volver Francia? Estoy preocupado por él —susurro Mathew.  
>—Tranquilo, ya volverá —contesto Canadá y Francis, este último abrazando a Mathew.<br>— ¿Qué le paso a Francia? —pregunto los Estados Unidos.  
>—Alfred lo lanzo por los aires —informo Canadá—, <strong>¡TE LO HE CONTADO MÁS DE VEINTE VECES!<strong>  
>— ¿Alfred? ¿El pequeño de Inglaterra?<br>—Sí, ese mismo —contestaron los tres con cierta mirada envenenada a cierto estadounidense.

Los Estados Unidos no dijo nada. Espero a que sus malvaviscos estuvieran bien asados, luego los coloco encima de un trozo de chocolate, trozo de chocolate que estaba encima de una galleta y para cerrar todo ese conjunto, encima del malvavisco coloco otra galleta ¿Y que tenemos? ¡Sandichw de Malvavisco chocolatoso! ¿Y de donde aprendió esto U.S.A? Pues nada más ni nada menos que de **Barnie**.

—_Well_… me marcho a buscar a mi pequeño Arthur.  
>—Adiós —contestaron los chefs.<p>

Mientras tanto, a la orilla del mismo lago, pero al en el otro extremo, estaba Inglaterra, Alfred y Arthur. Los tres estaban mirando las estrellas y escuchando las historias fantásticas que narraba el mayor del trío. Era un momento bastante tranquilo, calmado, lleno de paz y amor ¡Casi parecía Navidad! Pero no era navidad, apenas estamos a Julio.

—…y es por eso que esas tres estrellas se llaman las tres Marías.  
>—Genial —dijo Arthur mirando con brillo en sus ojos el cielo estrellado.<br>— ¡Pues a mí me re-encanto tu historia, _England_! —contesto celoso, Alfred.  
>— ¿Sabes la historia del monstruo del Lago Ness? —pregunto Arthur ignorando lo anterior.<br>—Claro que sí, cuenta la leyenda… —contesto Arthur.

_"¿Qué se cree ese cejotas? Llamando la atención de mi Inglaterra ¡Él no es su colonia! ¿Oh si? ¿Y si yo no soy su única colonia?"_ Pensaba Alfred mientras se aferraba más y más al pecho de su tutor, quién se iba dando cuenta de aquello e intentaba ejercer más fuerza en el abrazo. _"¿Por qué ese niño mimado es tan… hijo de mami? Si tan solo no se dedicara a abrazar tanto a este maravilloso sujeto, podría saber mucho más del mundo mágico"_ Era lo que le rondaba en la cabeza a Arthur, quien estaba semi molesto por la actitud de Alfred. _"¿Ellos me estarán escuchando?"_ Era el humilde pensamiento de Inglaterra al ver las miradas de odio que se lanzaban los pequeños…  
>…de repente un sonido extraño.<p>

— ¡Iggy! —dijo por primera vez Alfred a Inglaterra—, ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
>—No lo sé —exclamo sorprendido.<br>— ¿Iggy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Iggy contigo? —pregunto Arthur.  
>—Iggy es el comienzo de "Igirisu", el nombre del país Inglaterra en japonés, quizás de ahí lo saco mi pequeña colonia —dijo Inglaterra intentando excusar a su colonia.<br>—En realidad, la escuche del sujeto grande que siempre te está mirando —aclaró Alfred.

No a lo lejos y escuchando toda la conversación, se encontraba Estados Unidos con una cara tan roja como cuando te quemas por el sol. _"¿Cómo que "el sujeto" que siempre está mirando a Inglaterra? Ni que fuera un Top Model"_ Pensaba con resignación el estadounidense decidido a dar media vuelta y marcharse al campamento. Pero lo detuvo el mismo Japón que se le había perdido el rastro el día de la reunión, después de que China se llevara a Kiku y desapareciera.

—Lo tengo, lo tengo —decía una y otra vez mientras que en sus brazos traía a Kiku—, ahora China-san tendrá que respetar mi deseo de que no quiero ser su hermano.  
>— ¿<em>Japan<em>? ¿Qué ocurre?  
>— ¡Tengo a Kiku-chan! ¡Lo tengo! —celebrara el japonés sin percatarse de las Naciones Unidas.<br>— ¡JAPÓN! Deja eso, que espantas a los animalitos —por no decir que le estaba asustando a él.  
>—<em>Gomenasai, America-san<em> —se disculpo el japonés—, solo estoy emocionado.  
>—Lo puedo ver perfectamente, <em>Japan<em>.  
>—<em>Gomenasai<em>… —repitió Kiku mirando con una sonrisa a Japón.  
>—<em>Kawaii~<em> —soltó el japonés ante su mini él.  
>—<em>Kawaii~<em> —repitió el pequeño Kiku.

Estados Unidos veía esta escena como si le hubiesen excluido a él ¡Al gran Estados Unidos de América! Pensó y pensó llegando a la idea de…

— ¿He? ¿América-san? Suélteme, _onegai_ —rogó el japonés.  
>— ¡Iggy, mira! ¡Japón y Kiku están aquí!<br>—Hola, _Igirisu-san_ ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? —pregunto el japonés.  
>—<em>Fi-fi-ne<em> —dijo este intentando asimilar todo aquello.  
>— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunto Alfred mientras escalaba hasta los brazos de Inglaterra.<br>— ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste de mi villano? Es Kiku y Japón… ¿Dónde queda Japón?  
>—Japón queda en… —pero Japón fue silenciado por Inglaterra.<br>—Deja, le preguntaron a Estados Unidos.  
>—<em>**********<em> —dijo este por lo bajo.  
>— ¿Les parece mejor volver al campamento? Desde aquí puedo ver que están reuniéndose —comento Arthur, quién se aferró a la mano de Inglaterra y le insistió que le siguiera.<br>—Tienes razón, vamos.

Bien, suena raro, pero Estados Unidos tiene celos de Alfred porque está en los brazos de Inglaterra, aparte también tiene celos de Inglaterra porque Arthur lo prefirió a él para ir al campamento. Japón iba callado con Kiku en sus brazos, no quería interrumpir la extraña escena que acontecía al frente de él.

Al llegar al campamento se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Francia estaba ahí, sentado, cocinando con Mathew, Canadá y Francis. Alfred e Inglaterra no se atrevieron a preguntar como llego, menos Arthur que entendía el ambiente de inmediato. Japón con Kiku ya se hacían una idea de lo que más o menos aconteció antes de que llegaran, pero ¿Y Estados Unidos? ¿No ha hablado? Oh, esperen, dirá algo.

—Oye, Francia, ¿Cómo lo hiciste para… —Alfred tomo del pie a América y lo boto.  
>—Estados Unidos ¿Cómo hiciste para caerte? —pregunto burlándose Inglaterra.<br>— _**¡U.S.A!**_ —grito preocupado Arthur, quién se sentó en el pecho del americano.  
>—No te preocupes, estoy bien —pronuncio acariciando la cabeza de Arthur.<p>

¡Fue entonces cuando se escucharon rugidos de algo monstruoso y gritos desgarradores de mujeres! Los países agarraron a sus pequeños y se los pegaron al pecho en un abrazo bastante protector. América se levanto del suelo con Arthur en sus brazos, se acercó a Inglaterra para procurar cuidarle a él también. De nuevo los rugidos se hicieron presentes y todos los países se quedaron en blanco.  
>Alemania, por la seguridad de su amado Feleciano y Italia del Norte, se ofreció comandar el primer grupo de búsqueda, haber si es algo que sea realmente amenazador para los pequeños o solo un esquizofrénico extraviado en el bosque. Con él irían <strong>Inglaterra<strong> a pesar de los ruego de Alfred, **Prusia**, **España**, **Hungría** —recordemos que el golpe de una sartén duele más que un disparo y más si es de Hungría—, **Austria** y **Francia**.

— ¡Bien, el primer escuadrón saldrá ahora a actuar! —gritaron con valentía.

En eso, el pequeño Alfred que estaba siendo contenido por Canadá, se escapo y corrió hasta las piernas de su tutor. Se aferró a él y lloriqueó como una verdadera María Magdalena. Inglaterra sereno su semblante y se agacho a la altura de su amada colonia.

—Alfred, es por tu seguridad el hecho de que te quedes aquí.  
>— ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS! ¡POR FAVOR, INGLATERRA! —hizo un puchero.<br>—Por favor, Alfred, tengo que ir a ver que no sea nada malo para ti, mi pequeño.  
>— <em>DON'T GO, PLEASE, ENGLAND! <em>—chillo como el verdadero niño inocente y dependiente que era, a tal punto que ese chillido le partió el corazón a Inglaterra…y a alguien más.

Estados Unidos estaba en un shock mientras esas imágenes, esos colores que las recreaban, volvían desde un rincón que él creyó desaparecido para siempre.

— _¡INGLATERRA, NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!  
>—Lo siento, América, tienes que ser fuerte.<br>— ¡INGLATERRA, POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR!  
>—Se fuerte, América, prometo volver pronto.<br>— ¡NO, INGLATERRA, POR FAVOR! ¡NO SUBAS AL BARCO! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡INGLATERRA!_

Salió de su trance cuando la mano de Arthur tomo la suya. La acaricio suavemente y volvió a elevar la vista para asegurarse de que su tutor, U.S.A, estuviera bien. Pero Estados Unidos con suerte reaccionaba a la acaricia de su querido Arthur.

—Lo siento, Alfred, por favor, se fuerte por mi ¿Sí?

El pequeño Alfred con suerte pudo mover su cabeza en un asentimiento a lo que le pedía su amado tutor. Luego de eso vio con sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas como Inglaterra se perdía con el escuadrón entre los árboles. Apenas la figura de su persona amada desapareciera de ahí, quebró en llantos y salió llorando hasta entrar a la tienda que le correspondía a Inglaterra y a él.

— ¿Puedo ir a verle? —solicito Arthur soltando la mano de Estados Unidos.  
>—Yo-yo-yo…<br>—Si, ve, necesitara a alguien —interrumpió Canadá.  
>—Con su permiso —y Arthur desapareció.<p>

Canadá se acerco a su hermano y lo miro extrañado. Sabía que U.S.A sufrió demasiado en cada partida de Inglaterra, pero nunca estuvo ahí para ver cómo era y justo hoy tenía que ver esa escena con sus propios ojos, ya no la escucharía nunca más de parte de Inglaterra o U.S.A.

— ¿Te dolió?  
>—Mucho —contesto el estadounidense.<br>—Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo estará bien —consolaba el menor al mayor.  
>—Eso siempre pensaba cuando pequeño…mírame ahora.<br>—Tú deberías aprender todo lo que puedas de Arthur, ese pequeño te da muchas respuestas…  
>—Lo sé… por ejemplo, ya sé porque Inglaterra es tan acido al momento de las interacciones cariñosas ¡Con ese hermano, cualquiera es acido para grande!<p>

Mientras tanto, dentro de la tienda. Se encontraba Arthur abrazando a Alfred, este último se encontraba totalmente ruborizado hasta las orejas, sin embargo sus ojos seguían nublados por las lágrimas.

— ¿Sabes? Ese chico realmente te quiere —decía Arthur ruborizado, no era bueno para estos temas—, y si te pidió que te quedaras era por tu bien ¡Imagina que algo te pase y él no pueda hacer nada! Le harías sufrir mucho.  
>—Pero soy un héroe, le prometí que siempre estaría con él.<br>—Pero a veces los héroes deben saber cuándo actuar y cuando no —contesto Arthur ejerciendo más fuerza en el abrazo.

Alfred, quién por PRIMERA VEZ tenía un amigo de su edad, correspondió el abrazo descargando toda la pena que le quedaba en el hombro del Británico… luego pego un grito de horror.

— ¡MIRA, MIRA! ¡ES UN ASESINO! —grito señalando la sombra de aspecto siniestro que estaba en una de las paredes de la tienda.  
>—Deben ser solo hojas —dijo el inglés.<br>— ¡Yo no creo eso!  
>—Mira, si son… —cuando Arthur salió con Alfred para ver, se dieron cuenta que era un sujeto con una máscara de Hockey y una moto cierra—, <strong>¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!<strong>

El pequeño inglés tomo la mano del estadounidense y se escaparon hasta estar en la profundidad del bosque, pero no eran los únicos ahí, los otros pequeños también se encontraron con ese sujeto y salieron corriendo —y algunos iban acompañados de sus países—. Entonces Arthur recordó que su villano seguía en el campamento con su hermano menor que era un Pan de Dios. _"Por favor, hadas, cuiden a U.S.A y a su hermanito, por favor"_ rogaba mientras escalaba un árbol y ayudaba a Alfred a subir para que no corriera peligro.  
>El estadounidense se acomodo en el pecho del británico para después entrar en un tranquilo sueño, pero aun dormido lloraba porque estaba tan lejos de Inglaterra. No hizo falta que pasara mucho tiempo para que el británico se le uniera a su siesta.<p>

Inglaterra sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar el grito de niña de Estados Unidos, pero los otros países solo se preguntaban qué cosa asusto esta vez a Estados Unidos como para que chillara como colegiala después de ver a un fantasma en el baño emerger del sanitario.  
>Corrieron hasta el campamento encontrándose con todo desordenado y a un Japón inconsciente en el suelo y sin Kiku. Aferrado a un árbol cercano estaba Canadá sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Francis y a Mathew; una rama más arriba estaba Estados Unidos en un evidente estado de shock.<p>

— **¡ESTADOS UNIDOS, BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!** —exigió Inglaterra.  
>— ¡Iggy, bájame tú!<br>— ¿Quieres que muera aplastado por un gordo? ¡Jamás! Ahora mueve tu trasero y baja.  
>— ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!<br>—Eres un… ¿Dónde están los pequeñines? ¿Dónde está Alfred? —pregunto alarmado.  
>— ¡Yo se la respuesta! —dijo Japón saliendo de su trance—, ¡Rusia-san se vistió de un famoso asesino de ciencia ficción estadounidense, espanto a los niños y a America-san! Con eso llevo que los países que estaban ahí se concentraran en calmar a America-san y aprovecho esa oportunidad para llevarse a Kiku-chan de mis brazos.<br>— ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? —pregunto Francia.  
>— ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos, palabra de japonés!<br>— ¡Bien, esto suena como un trabajo para el héroe como yo! —dijo América que estaba aferrado a la espalda de Inglaterra.  
>—Si claro, será mejor que nos separemos y…<br>— ¡Busquemos pistas! —grito Francia.  
>—No, eso no —dijo molesto Inglaterra—, encontremos a los pequeños antes de que Rusia los obligue a ser "uno" con él.<br>— ¡Bien! ¡Yo pido ir con Inglaterra! —grito Francia.  
>— <strong>¡VETE AL INFIERNO, CARA DE RANA!<strong>  
>— ¡Yo voy con Inglaterra, en total nuestros pequeños se escaparon juntos! —canturreo América.<br>— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —le preguntaron todos.  
>— ¡Qué sin mí, Inglaterra se perdería, por lo cual yo lo acompañare HA-HA-HA!<p>

Acto seguido Estados Unidos tomo del brazo a Inglaterra y se lo llevo al interior del bosque.

Pero no muy lejos de donde estaban esa pareja dispareja, se encontraba Escocia -quien desperto a los pequeños-, tomando a Arthur por la fuerza y de paso a Alfred. Estaba tan feliz ¡Podría torturar…quiero escribir, amar a esos dos pequeños con todo su corazón! Y así volvería a ser el gran Escocia ¡HA-HA-HA!

— ¡Suéltame, Escocia, que me duele! —grito Arthur.  
>—No, apenas eres un mocoso que sabe lo que quiere ¡Y por gritarme duermes en el suelo!<br>—** ¡No, no, no! ¡AMÉRICA! ¡AMÉRICA!** —llamaba desesperadamente el pequeño.  
>— ¡Oh, miren, depende de alguien! ¡Qué patético eres! —acto seguido lo azoto contra el tronco de un árbol.<br>— **¡ARTHUR!** —chillo Alfred al ver como su primer amigo caí desmayado al suelo por el fuerte golpe.  
>—Tranquilo, si ese idiota muere el mundo no va a desaparecer.<br>— **¡En eso te equivocas!** —rugió Estados Unidos apareciendo de la nada.  
>— ¡Oh, pero si es el héroe! Vete a jugar con tus muñecas.<br>—No, no me marcho sin Arthur —contesto con una voz que solo usaba para ocasiones especiales.  
>—Pues sueña, ese idiota es de<strong> MI<strong> propiedad.  
>—En realidad, será uno con Rusia da~.<br>— ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? —preguntaron los dos.  
>—Buscando a Kiku, el muy traviesillo se escapo —dijo intentando no soltar KOLKOLKOL—, lo estoy buscando para enseñarle que <strong>NADIE<strong> se escapa de Rusia da~.

De repente el mismo tipo con la máscara y la moto cierra apareció en escena. Estados Unidos aprovecho el momento de despiste de las otras dos naciones y se llevo a Arthur y a Alfred consigo.

— ¡Vamos Rusia, deja de jugar!  
>—Pero yo estoy aquí da~…<br>—Entonces ¿Quién rayos eres tú…

Efectivamente estaba ese famoso asesino de ciencia ficción ahí, todo ensangrentado y mirando fijamente a las dos naciones. Escocia estaba que se hacía encima del miedo, por otro lado Rusia planeaba la manera de decirle a ese tipo "Se uno con Rusia", pero lo siguiente fue lo que si dejo helado a Rusia.

—Hermano, cásate conmigo **a-h-o-r-a** —esa voz solo era de una persona.  
>— <strong>¡Belarús!<strong> —grito Rusia antes de salir corriendo y olvidarse de su misión que tendría como recompensa una noche especial con China.

De vuelta en el campamento, que fue re-organizado por los países después de encontrar a los pequeños y calmarlos. Estados Unidos llego como un héroe de guerra con dos tesoros sobre sus hombros. Inglaterra apenas se fijo en quién volvía, le pidió disculpas a Kiku —sí, Inglaterra lo encontró después de que Estados Unidos lo dejara abandonado en el bosque— y se marcho a recibir en sus brazos a Alfred.

El re-encuentro fue algo que hizo llorar incluso a Alemania, bueno no tanto, pero algo líquido y cristalino escapaban de los ojos del alemán, quizás el hecho de que Feleciano dijera "Alemania, peleare contigo para protegerte" fue algo emocionante en la vida del alemán. Japón, quien ya se encontraba al lado de Kiku, saco su cámara y le dio la primera clase de fotografía a Kiku, el cual aprendió bastante rápido y sus objetivos eran Inglaterra y Alfred.

— ¡Nunca más te vayas así como así! —lo apretó entre sus brazos.  
>—No deberías preocuparte por mí, yo estoy bien —sonrió.<br>— ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? —lloró ante él—, yo no hubiese seguido…

Alfred abrazo la cabeza de su tutor y trató de calmarlo con suave caricias en el salvaje cabello rubio del Inglés. Estados Unidos sonrió levemente, como le encantaría que esas palabras fueran para **ÉL** y no para su yo pequeño, pero recordó que eso era lo menos importante que debía atender, porque algo lo llamaba y era su bello durmiente fracturado Arthur [En edición limitada].

—Yo entraré en la tienda para descansar y cuidar a Arthur —aclaro antes de entrar en mencionado lugar.

Pasaron las horas tranquilamente —de vez en cuando Francis iba a la tienda de Alemania y Feleciano para asustar a este último—. La mayoría del campamento se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, menos dos tiendas.

1.- Inglaterra miraba a su dormido Alfred, el cual estaba abrazado bien fuerte a su tutor. Hace tiempo que no se encontraba así de feliz, hace tiempo que él no vivía…desde ese 4 de Julio…  
>Volvió a mirar a su pequeña colonia y la estrecho entre sus brazos, sin saber que realmente Alfred estaba despierto y apreciando todas estas muestras de cariño-excesivo que solo recibía cuando estaba dormido.<p>

2.- Estados Unidos, por su parte, curaba todas las heridas que el cuerpo de Arthur poseía, luego lo abrazaba para entregarle algo de calor, pues la noche estaba tan fría como el invierno en Chile [_N. de A.: Hace tanto frío en mi país, que creo que le ganamos a los polos_…]_._ Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el golpe que le dio Escocia en la cabeza a Arthur cuando lo azoto contra el tronco del árbol.

— ¿Ya estoy muerto? —pregunto tímidamente al abrir sus hermosos jades.  
>—No y espero que sigas vivo para poder darte cariño todos los días —dijo antes de abrazarle—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres jugar? ¿Dormir? ¿Dibujar? ¿Matar a tu hermano mayor?<br>—Solo…quiero...abrazarte —susurro antes de volver a cerrar los ojos—, no dejes que Escocia…_mate a…_  
>—Realmente tienes un severo problema con tu hermano… quizás…por eso…<p>

Y Estados Unidos de América estuvo TAN CERCA de saber porque Inglaterra era así, pero como escribí antes: TAN CERCA ESTUVO de saber por qué era así, sin embargo no lo logró.

* * *

><p>Proximo capítulo: ¿Qué es el día de San Valentín?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Autora<strong>: ¡Hola! ANTES QUE NADA: Desde hoy faltan 27 días para mi cumpleaños [Fecha: 30 de Julio] Por si alguien quiere saludarme para esa fecha o dejarme un comentario en mi blog [Irse a Homepage]. ¿Qué les parecio el capítulo? ¿Fue algo emocionante? ¿O esperaban más? ¿Ya me volvi loca? Todo en un lindo review educado ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos a la proxima!


	4. ¿Qué es el Día de San Valentín?

**Autora**: Como bien ya saben, Hetalia no es de mi priopiedad ¡POR MÁS QUE SE LO PIDA PAPA NOÉL! No es de mi propiedad. PERO LA IDEA SI ES MIA.  
><strong>Aclaración: <strong>Muchas gracias por sus Reviews~ me motivan a seguir (y es la verdad...o sino yo no estaría escribiendo esto).  
><strong>ADVERTENCIA~ADVERTENCIA~ADVERTENCIA:<strong> El Capítulo de hoy es EXTREMADAMENTE MELOSO -según yo-, espero que les guste. Intente hacerlo corto, pero me salió larguito.  
><strong>ACLARACION VERY IMPORTANT: G<strong>racias a pequeñas dudas, tenemos grandes momentos ¿No? Eso comprobara este capítulo de hoy.

**Canción que me inspiro -Deberían ESCUCHARLA en la parte en que vuelvo a escribir "**Volvieron a pasar 2 Horas"- : ****Chocolat - TCY FORCE feat. Mariya Ise [Búsquenla con los Lyrics, se enamoraran]

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es el día de San Valentín?<strong>

Había pasados exactamente cinco días desde aquel "exitoso" campamento que hicieron los países con sus pequeños. Campamento que, una vez finalizado, prometieron **¡JAMAS!** Narrar en los libros de historia que hacían los humanos, manteniendo ese día en total secreto al mundo…  
>…<em>o eso se esperaba<em>.

En los Estados Unidos del ya famoso continente en el que se encontraba, el clima era agradable ¡No se comparaba en nada al extraño clima que acontecía en el Norte de Chile! Pero eso no viene al caso. El pequeño Arthur **LIMPIABA** la casa donde, estaba viviendo actualmente junto con su adorado Estados Unidos, pero ¿Dónde se encontraba este último? Pues jugando videojuegos. Pero la pregunta fundamental era ¿Por qué el pequeño Arthur limpiaba la casa siendo que es responsabilidad de los Estados Unidos? Pues, tras una fuerte discusión hace tres días, Arthur logro conseguir una responsabilidad a pesar de los ruegos de América, ya que este último no quería que su pequeño Arthur trabajara demás y a tan temprana edad (Arthur podía aparentar 6 años, pero tiene cinco añitos).

— ¡Ya termine en la biblioteca! No me tomo mucho trabajo, solo sacudí mucho polvo y listo —aclaro el pequeñito.  
>—Ghjghghghood dfsdajob, ghyfhmyfgghf dgdfgdflidfgsfdttldfsdfe AjfghdgrhjsfdTthur (<em>Good job, my Little Arthur<em>) — ¿Pronuncio Alfred?  
>—Bien, ahora me marcho a limpiar lo último que me queda ¡Vuelvo de inmediato!<br>—KJAhjhdfsdOdfsdfkey! (_Okey!_) —respondió Alfred.

El americano se volvió a concentrar en plantar nuevas plantas para conseguir recursos, pues estaba jugando MySims™. Esto permitió que el pequeño Arthur en realidad fuera a limpiar la habitación **prohibida**, puesto a que Estados Unidos le dijo:

"_**¡Nunca entres aquí! Ni aunque tu juguete de conejito se haya caído ¡Para eso me tienes a mí! Me avisas y yo entrare a buscarle ¡PERO NO ENTRES! ¿Me entiendes? Bien, espero que haya quedado claro"**_

_~Cita de: United States of America hace dos días atrás._

Arthur al comienzo no había entendió muy bien por qué tenía prohibida esa habitación ¡Porque nunca se lo dijeron! Así que: Si no existía razón alguna para impedir que ÉL entrara a ese cuarto, ÉL no tenía para que obedecer lo que decía América.

—Bien ¿Cómo abro esta puerta?  
>—Joven Arthur, no es buena idea que entre —dijo un hada bastante más grande que el resto.<br>— ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso tiene algo feo adentro?  
>—Joven Arthur, aun es muy pequeño para saberlo —secundo otra hada.<br>—No me importa, quiero entrar.

Las hadas se vieron obligadas a cubrir de polvo mágico la perilla de la puerta, para que su joven amo la pudiera abrir sin tener que hacer un escándalo de por medio ¡Y así fue! Giro un poquito la perilla, miro a su actual tutor —que estaba totalmente concentrado en avanzar de nivel en MySims™—, abrió lentamente aquel obstáculo entre el misterio y él para encontrarse con varios objetos desparramados y cubiertos de polvos; entre esos objetos se encontraba un calendario. Lo cogió con delicadeza, procurando no hacer un mayor daño en el viejo papel.

**«**Día de San Valentín **[el número y el mes tachados]** MEMORIA:  
>Este día sí que si me declaro a <strong>[el nombre tachado]<strong> a pesar de que apenas llevo conociéndole un año y ya me encuentro locamente enamorado de él ¡Solo espero que vuelva pronto de Europa para poder confesarle estos sentimientos este día tan especial! Ruego que este valor no se desvanezca este día_._**» **

—La persona que escribió esto estaba realmente enamorada, pero ¿Por qué escogió ese día llamado San Valentín? ¿Qué es el San Valentín? ¿Lo puedo celebrar? —pregunto Arthur mirando a sus hadas.  
>—Parece que es un día en que las personas la pasan con su ser más querido, pero no estoy segura… será mejor que se lo preguntes a tu cuidador.<br>—De acuerdo…si puedo celebrarlo ¿Ustedes también lo celebrarían?  
>—Claro, amo.<br>—Gracias.

Sin más, el pequeñito salió corriendo de aquella habitación, la cual se cerró por el fantasma de un niño de cabellos ocre, mirada como el cielo en verano y una sonrisa encantadora que con solo verla el día parece sonreírte nuevamente.  
>La hadita más pequeña que fue capaz de ver a ese pequeño, se devolvió a preguntar, pero el jovencito de atuendo blanco y listón rojo, solo le sonrió dulcemente antes de colocarse un dedito en sus labios en señal de guardar silencio y…<br>…desapareció.

Mientras tanto, en Reino Unido, con un día de lluvia bastante escandaloso, sin embargo a la vez muy tranquilo. Inglaterra cosía una bufanda de lana con estampados de conejitos sonrientes; el color que estaba utilizando era un rojo oscuro para que combinara con la ropa blanca de su más amada colonia.

—Oye, Iggy —llamó la pequeña colonia—, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?  
>—Claro, lo que sea, mi pequeño.<br>—Bueno, es que yo… —se ruborizo—, ¿Qué es el día de san Valentín?  
>— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? ¡Seguro fue de Francia!<br>— ¡No! ¡No! Lo escuche por ahí…de unos niños que jugaban afuera.  
>— ¿Ah? ¿Hablaste con ellos?<br>—No, no —se apresuro a contestar—, solo que...  
>— ¿Qué ocurre?<p>

Alfred decidió guardar silencio porque…

_Con el pequeño Alfred mirando la ventana desde su cuarto:_

— _¡Chicos! ¡Brian nunca ha besado a una chica en el día de San Valentín! —grito un muchacho llamado la atención del resto.  
>— ¿En serio? ¡Hahaha que Loser! —gritaron el resto.<br>— ¡No es así! Yo solo… —el muchacho llamado Brian se ruborizaba.  
>— ¡Aww~ es gay! —grito el resto entre sonoras carcajadas.<br>— ¿Qué es ser gay? —pregunto Alfred haciendo señas a los chicos._  
>— <em>¿Uh? ¡Mocoso! No debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas.<br>—Pero yo solo… —acto seguido los llantos acompañaron a nuestro mini-hero.  
>—Es cuando te gusta alguien de tu mismo… mejor dicho: Un hombre le gusta un hombre.<br>—Ah… ¡Entonces soy gay! —exclamo alegre el americano.  
>— ¡¿HE? —preguntaron los otros.<br>—Y… ¿Qué es el día de San Valentín? —pregunto alegre.  
>— ¡CORRAN MUCHACHOS! —gritaron los niños huyendo de Alfred ¿Por qué?<em>

_Y ese fue nuestra sección "Mirando la Ventana desde…" con Alfred._

—Bueno, Alfred, te diré de todas formas que es el Día de San Valentín…

Volviendo a Estados Unidos:  
>Un impactado América miraba con sus ojos fuera de si la pantalla del televisor al mismo momento en que asimilaba la pregunta hecha por su pequeñito. Guardo la partida de su adorado juego, apago la consola, luego el televisor, tomó a Arthur para luego sentarlo en su regazo. Ambos se encontraban en el sillón de pensar.<br>[N. de la A.: Recordé las Pistas de Blue y su sillón de pensar, no pude evitar colocarlo, lo siento].

— ¿Dónde sacaste ese día?  
>—Lo leí en un candelario —contesto sin dar más información, el británico.<br>—Bueno…el día de…San Valentín… trata sobre…hummm ¿Cómo era? ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?  
>—Llamaré a Inglaterra, él debe saber de esto…es muy sabio —se sonrojo un poco.<br>— ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO SOBRE ESE VEJESTORIO? ¿QUÉ SABE MÁS QUE YO? **¡IMPOSIBLE!**  
>—Pero, el Señor Inglaterra sabe muchas cosas —dijo maravillado el británico—, espero ser como él al crecer.<br>— ¿QUÉ? ¡Debes estar con fiebre!  
>— ¡No-no-no estoy con fiebre! —se ruborizo aun más al sentir la mano de su tutor en su frente.<br>— ¿Entonces por qué dices esas mentiras? ¡Es malo mentir! —dijo América.  
>—Pero-pero… —se ruborizo aun más—, ¿Entonces me explicaras que es el día de San Valentín?<br>— ¡Claro! El día de… ¿Cómo era? ¡HEY! ¿Adónde vas?  
>—Me voy a Inglaterra…<br>— ¿QUÉ? ¡PERO…! De acuerdo, vamos a Inglaterra… ¡PERO NO VAS A IR DE ESA MANERA! —llamo escandalizado América.

Después de dos horas en que América hizo **56 bolsos** para TODAS las necesidades de Arthur, armara **5 cajas** que contenían muchos juguetes que de seguro Arthur solo usaba dos, **23 Paquetes** de comida (tanto para bebes de 5 años como para adultos-inmaduros) que SI eran necesarios si viajas a Inglaterra, **998 Cosas de Ocio** para infantes y una **GRAAAAAAAAN** mochila para las cosas de América… Viajaron felices a Inglaterra.  
>Bueno, no tan felices: Arthur sufrió 3 ataques de calor por la EXSECIVA ropa de INVIERNO con la cual América lo vistió, pues el clima no era algo que estuviera a su favor –pues estaba bastante raro-. Algunas azafatas se acercaban al niño [N. de la A.: Como que estoy sufriendo un Déjà vu] para calmarlo con varios juguetes y adornos coloridos, pero esto hacía que Arthur les mirase y confundiera los colores –por el calor- y vomitara.<p>

Pero lo que cuenta es que llegaron a Inglaterra, corrieron a casa del representante del Reino Unido, entraron con todas esas cosas y por fin Arthur pudo darse una ducha totalmente fría en la bañera que le prestó Inglaterra.

—Vaya que eres un descuidado —comento Inglaterra.  
>—Pero… gracias a mi descuido descubrí una nueva enfermedad que pueden contraer los países "Calor Infernal" ¿No?<br>—Eso no te excusa por qué estuviste a punto de matar a Arthur —recrimino Inglaterra terminando de coser la bufanda.  
>—Oye ¿Y dónde está Alfred?<br>—Durmiendo…en realidad, se desmayo antes de que le narrara qué era el día de San Valentín.  
>— ¿Qué? ¿A ti también te hicieron esa pre…<br>— _**ENGLAND!**__ —_entro aterrorizado Mathew, seguido por Francia.  
>— ¿Qué ocurre Mathew? —pregunto Inglaterra mientras abrazaba a su otra pequeña colonia.<br>— **¡FRANCIA ME HA CONTADO QUE ES EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN…**  
>—No le hagas caso a Francia, sabes que por algo esta tan loquito… vaya… ¿Tú también preguntaste?<br>—Sí…

No a lo lejos, desde la oscuridad de una habitación, mirando gracias a que la puerta estaba entre-abierta, Alfred despertaba exclusivamente para sacar una pelota saltarina. Calculo en qué dirección arrojarla y ¡Ting! La pelota golpeo tan fuerte a Mathew, que el pobrecito cayó en los brazos de Francia. Luego de gastarle una "inocente" broma a su hermano, se bajo de su cama y camino hasta las piernas de Inglaterra.

—_England_… —no fue necesario decir algo más, Inglaterra ya lo tenía alzado entre sus brazos.  
>— ¿Estas mejor?<br>—_Yep_… —contesto antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Inglaterra.  
>— ¿Puedo cargarlo? —pregunto Estados Unidos con esa mirada que lo delataba con su plan malévolo.<br>—No, se que tienes otras intenciones —contesto malhumorado Inglaterra.  
>— ¡TENGO FRÍO! —grito desde el baño, Arthur.<br>—Ya te sacamos de ahí… —contestaron los mayores.

**2 horas después  
><strong>_[Extra: Nadie sabe cómo, pero ahora están Canadá y Francis en Inglaterra]_

Francia cocinaba junto con Mathew, Francis dejaba que Canadá le peinara el cabello, Alfred lucia la bufanda que acaba de terminar de coser Inglaterra y América llegaba con un Arthur vestido como marinerito, pero en ese mismo momento Francis y Canadá decidieron ir a la cocina, cosa que fue a la vez bastante buena porque Arthur sufrió ahora de "Frió Extremo" por lo cual América tuvo que volver a cambiarle la ropa a una más abrigada, pero no en exceso. y LUEGO...

— ¿Ya nos dirán que es el día de San Valentín? —pregunto un somnoliento Arthur antes de acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de las Naciones Unidas.  
>—Si, sí, de inmediato, tomen asiento —pidió Inglaterra mientras miraba por la ventana—, hay que esperar a los idiotas y a Canadá con Mathew.<br>— ¡Aquí estamos! —vocifero Francis, quien traía a Mathew de la manito.  
>—Y nosotros también, <em>mon ami, <em>preparamos unos dulces y té —aclaro Francia.  
>—Y yo un café para mi hermano.<br>— ¡Gracias, esto… quién quieras que seas! —dijo América.  
>—Él es Canadá —contesto Francis sin soltar la mano de Mathew.<br>—Ups! Lo siento, lo olvide —exclamo irritado el regañado.  
>—Bien, bien, ya tomen asiento para terminar con sus dudas.<br>— ¡Yo quiero estar sentado en tu regazo, Inglaterra! —reclamaba Alfred.

La verdad es que las disposiciones de los asientos era algo que no le gustaba a Alfred, pues había un sillón digno de un rey al frente un sofá digno de príncipes. En el sillón estaba Inglaterra con su taza de té en las manos, mientras que en el sofá estaba U.S.A, Francia y Canadá, los cuales tenían a los pequeños sobre sus regazos.  
>Sin embargo este disgusto fue silenciado apenas Inglaterra empezó a narrar como nació el día de San Valentín, como se celebro al pasar de los años, que era algo que hacía muy felices a los humanos y lo que más conmovió a los pequeños: El día en que te confiesas a esa persona especial.<p>

—…y es por eso, que en el día de San Valentín, la mayoría de los humanos se confiesan a la persona que más aman.  
>— ¿Eso también se aplica a países? —pregunto Arthur maravillado.<br>—Podría decirse que sí… pero generalmente lo dejamos de celebrar después del **DESTROZO** de Francia hace veinte años atrás.  
>— ¡No es mi culpa que ustedes no sepan celebrar al estilo francés el día de los…<br>—Mucha información, Francia —aclaro Canadá mientras le cubría la boca a Francia.  
>— ¿Qué les pareció? —pregunto Inglaterra antes de acabar su té y depositarlo en la mesita de al lado.<br>— ¡Genial! Como siempre sus historias son maravillosas —se ruborizo Arthur.  
>—Gracias, pequeñito —Inglaterra se levanto de su asiento para acariciar los cabellos de su mini él.<p>

Alfred miraba cada movimiento mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban de la ira ¿Por qué Inglaterra trataba tan bien a Arthur? El pequeñito le urgió demasiado salir corriendo exclusivamente para llorar y encerrarse para que nadie le viera débil y no estable. ¿Acaso Inglaterra quería más a ese niño? Quizás estaba bien porque ese niño siempre escuchaba a Inglaterra y lo admiraba ¿Y qué hacía él? Solo lloraba y pataleaba, pero una manito tomando la suya interrumpió sus celos-reprimidos.

— ¿Quieres a jugar con Mathew y yo? —pregunto Arthur jalándole de la mano.  
>— ¡Vamos, será divertido! —animo Inglaterra acariciando la mejilla de Alfred.<br>— ¡Yo también voy! —grito Francis mientras tomaba la mano, de nuevo, de Mathew.  
>—Yo-yo-yo… —Alfred sintió como su corazón latía—, de acuerdo.<br>— ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a jugar…al juego de detectives de mesa más intrigante de la historia!  
>— ¿QUÉ? <strong>¡INGLATERRA, DIJISTE QUE ESE JUEGO LO BOTASTE A LA BASURA Y QUE POR ESO NO LO PODIAMOS JUGAR!<strong> —chillo América.  
>—Bueno, compre otro —mintió.<br>— ¡Vamos, no digas eso! Lo jugamos cada vez que te vengo a visitar —dijo Francia.  
>—Francia… —Canadá susurro algo en el oído del estúpido francés.<br>—Oh,Oh…ya veo… ¿Dije que lo jugamos cada vez que vengo a visitar a Inglaterra? Quiero decir que siempre jugamos a adivinar quién va a cocinar esa noche más ebrio, eso quise decir.  
>—Creo que ya es tarde… —susurro Canadá mientras se marchaba con los pequeños para preparar el lugar de juegos.<br>—Estúpido Francia cara de Rana… —mascullaba entre dientes Inglaterra antes de atizarle un golpe.  
>— ¿Por qué me has mentido Iggy? ¡SOLO PORQUE TE GANE EN ESE JUEGO NO SIGNIFICA QUE..<br>— **¡TU NUNCA ME HAS GANADO EN ESE JUEGO! ¡TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE LOS ESPIAS BRITÁNICOS SOMOS LOS MEJORES! HA-HA-HA**.  
>—Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a decir eso, América —susurro Francia antes de escabullirse.<br>—Hehehe…me uniré a la partida de los chicos…  
>—<strong> ¡HA-HA-HA PORQUE EL IMPERIO BRITÁNICO ES EL MEJOR ESPÍA DEL MUNDO! ¡TODOS LO SABEN HA-HA-HA!<strong>

**Volvieron a pasar 2 Horas  
><strong>_[Extra: Todos los presentes han ganado…menos…Inglaterra]_

Habían decidido guardar el juego de mesa para evitar la III guerra mundial —no es que nadie este insinuando que INGLATERRA es un PESIMO mal PERDEDOR—, pero era mejor prevenir que después lamentar ¿No?

—Muchas gracias por la cena —agradecía Alfred a los cocineros que ya se estaban marchando debajo de la lluvia.  
>—De nada, cada vez que haya un británico a punto de cocinar ¡Ahí estará un francés para salvar el día! —dijo Francia.<br>—No importa el lugar o el clima ¡Ahí estará! —continuo Francis.  
>—Ya vámonos —dijeron los norteamericanos.<br>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Adiós! —se despidió el cuarteto hasta que sus figuras no fueron visibles por la lluvia.

Inglaterra cerró la puerta, se devolvió a ver como descansaban sus invitados mientras que Alfred bostezaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea despertarles como si nada o con delicadeza?  
>—Sería mejor dejarles una manta encima e irnos a dormir —susurro Alfred que estaba ya con síntomas de la famosa enfermedad "sueñitis".<br>—Pero piensa que ti amiguito se puede enfermar —la palabra salir de su propia boca le supo extraño, sin embargo se sintió bien.  
>— ¡Tienes razón!<p>

Acto seguido Alfred salto al suelo, corrió hasta el sofá donde descansaban sus invitados y sacudió ligeramente (por favor, recuerden poner "sacudir ligeramente" con el significado que le da Alfred) a Arthur.

— **¿TERREMOTO, QUÉ COSA OCURRE?** —pregunto urgido Arthur.  
>—No, no es eso —rio infantilmente el pequeño americano—, vamos ¡Hay una cama bastante grande haya dentro para que vayas a dormir tú y el grandote!<br>— ¿De verdad? ¿No estaremos molestando, Señor Inglaterra?  
>—Para nada —contesto el mencionado—, sería mejor que se dieran prisa.<br>—Yo iría ahora, pero… —Arthur señalo los brazos grandes que lo rodeaban—, se me hace imposible.  
>—Tranquilo, yo sé despertar a este grandulón —acto seguido Inglaterra susurro algo inentendible en el oído de América.<br>— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Si me acuesto temprano, Iggy me comprara hamburguesas.

Acto seguido América se fue caminando hasta el cuarto mencionado, con Arthur entre sus brazos, y se acostó para luego arroparse bien con las mantas y frazadas de la cómoda cama. Inglaterra, tomado de la mano de Alfred, caminaron hasta la habitación donde estaban descansando sus huéspedes. El pequeño americano se soltó de la mano de su tutor para avanzar unos delicados y silenciosos pacitos hasta subir a la gran cama, estar lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de Arthur y depositar un tierno y puro beso en la frente de su nuevo amigo. El pequeño británico se ruborizo bastante, abrió sus jades para mirar a aquel amigo del otro lado del continente.

— ¿Al-Al-Alfred? —pregunto intentando formular su pregunta ¿Por qué iba a preguntar?  
>—<em>Good Night, Artie~<em> —susurro.

Pero antes de bajarse, fue retenido por las manos de Arthur. Se devolvió y, para su sorpresa, recibió un besito en su mejilla por parte del británico, quien ya se encontraba por fallecer del coraje que lo inundo.

—Vamos, Alfred, es hora de dormir —canturreo Inglaterra tomando la mano de su colonia.  
>—Síp —contesto este feliz.<p>

Cuando los anfitriones salieron del cuarto, no se percataron del joven de cabellos rubios rebeldes, vestido de época, con grandes cejas y unos encantadores ojos jade, se acercaba a U.S.A para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla antes de marcharse por la puerta. Estados Unidos se despertó para ver qué fue lo que sintió tan cálido en su mejilla y se quedo pasmado al ver en el marco de la puerta a Inglaterra vestido en sus tiempos coloniales. **Pestañeo**. La figura que pareció ver ahora le hacia un gesto de despedida antes de desaparecer.

—_Good Night, England_ —susurro en un suspiro.

Se aferró a Arthur y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

><p>Próximo Capítulo: Descubrimiento sobre "Este Experimento Fallido"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> EXPLICACIÓN DE LA ÚLTIMA ESCENA: Ayer viaje a San Pedro de Atacama -me queda bastante cerca- y el clima aqui en el Norte de Chile ha estado extraño y eso me encanta ¡Lluvia, Granizo, nieve! Wow. Y bueno, llovio un poco y luego se formo un ENCANTADOR ARCOIRIS y mirarle me trajo esa sensación de paz y me inspiro a escribir esta escena. **ALGO IMPORTANTE**: Y también, en San Pedro de Atacama -buscar en wikipedia si no conoces este maravilloso lugar- vi al DOBLE IGUALITO DE AMÉRICA, con el mismo peinado, igual de alto, caracteristicas fisicas identicas y ESTADOUNIDENSE, pero... vestía bien y ajustado, asi que no era Alfred xD.


	5. Descubrimiento

**Autora**: Bien ya saben que Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que es de propiedad de su mangaka. Y también se que, aunque pida los derechos de Hetalia, nunca seran mio.  
><strong>Antes que nada:<strong> Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic ¡YO DEBERÍA AGRADECERLES A USTEDES QUE ME LEEN Y ME TIENEN LA PACIENCIA PARA SOPORTARME! Muchas gracias chicas, las quiero ¡Pueden leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Descubrimiento sobre "Este Experimento Fallido"<strong>

Al día siguiente, a las una de la tarde en Reino Unido. Un cuarteto de personas desayunaba un "delicioso" desayuno "cocinado" por Inglaterra, donde las únicas tres personas que comían alegres eran Inglaterra y los pequeñines: Arthur y Alfred.  
>Pero Estados Unidos, el único que no estaba para nada feliz con la cocina del británico, se debatía entre sacar su celular y llamar urgentemente a un local de comida rápida exprés o simplemente aguantarse las ganas de vomitar mientras comía esa <span>"sabrosa comida"<span> que fue "cocinada" por su ex tutor.

Para milagro de nuestro héroe: suena el teléfono.

— **¡YO VOY A CONTESTAR!** —grito como si el propio _superman_ lo llamara.  
>—Pero…<p>

Inglaterra no alcanzo a dar su sermón al hiperactivo América, puesto a que este salió hecho una bala recién disparada a contestar el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? Habla con el Héroe del mundo —dijo alegre.  
>—<em> ¿Qué haces en casa de Angleterre?<em>  
>—Oh, Francia ¿Qué haces llamando a <em>England<em>? —pregunto curioso (admitámoslo: Celoso)  
>—<em>Rusia y China me exigieron que le avisara a Angleterre que dentro de cinco horas debía encontrarse en China, pero que antes dejara a los pequeños con Japón. Ahora dime ¿Qué rayos haces en casa de Angleterre?<br>_—Pues me quede dormido en su casa ¡Pero me convenció con unas Hamburguesas que no me ha comprado, además…  
>—<em>De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya sé que te morías de las ganas de hacerlo tuyo y por…<br>_—Adiós, Francia, procurare darle tu mensaje.

Acto seguido nuestro héroe finalizo la llamada con un fuerte golpe al teléfono que, está claro decir, era innecesario. Camino hasta el comedor, donde vio como su pequeño miraba el plato de comida intacta que le correspondía a Estados Unidos. El mayor —de estatura— se sintió debilitado por esa mirada de cachorrito hambriento ¡Como si Arthur fuera su kryptonita y él _superman_!

— ¿Quieres comer mi plato? —pregunto Estados Unidos con una sonrisa que ya lo acusaba de su debilidad.  
>—Pero-pero yo…ya-ya…he co-comido ba-ba-bastante —tartamudeo Arthur.<br>—Vamos, que no coma por un día no está mal —dijo sabiendo que se estaba salvando de la cosa movible que preparo Inglaterra.  
>— <em>Thank you! <em>—grito el pequeñito antes de tomar el plato de comida con suma delicadeza y empezar a comerlo.  
>—Vaya ¿Realmente te gusto, Artie? —pregunto Inglaterra, también en estado sensible.<br>— ¡Si, Señor Inglaterra! Su comida es deliciosa —dijo el pequeño saboreando cada mordida que le daba a… la ¿Comida?

Alfred, quien no estaba ausente a esa escena, se levanto en su silla, abrió su boquita y ¡ASPIRO TODO LO QUE HABÍA EN SU PLATO!, luego deposito su plato en la mesa ante la mirada atónita de todos. Se sintió fallecer por unos momentos por haber tragado y no masticado antes de digerir, pero la causa valía la pena.

— ¿Me puedes repetir? —pregunto con su rostro coloreándose a un verde pálido.  
>— ¿Realmente quieres? Parece que tuvieras nauseas… —dijo U.S.A.<br>—Primera vez que concuerdo con ese idio… U.S.A —aclaro Inglaterra alzando a su colonia entre sus brazos—, será mejor que te preparemos para ir al médico.  
>— ¡Realmente estoy bien, solo quiero más de tu deliciosa comida, Iggy! —aclaro Alfred con lágrimas en sus ojos.<br>—Oh, hablando de salidas —interrumpió Estados Unidos la manipulación de Alfred—, Francia llamó y me informo que tenemos ordenes de ir a una reunión en China de asuntos importantes.  
>— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Inglaterra al mismo tiempo que mimaba a Alfred, quien ya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja decorando su rostro.<br>—Solo dijo que era urgente… —y como U.S.A. era muy disimulado, se levanto de su silla y señalo "DISCRETAMENTE" a los pequeños.  
>— ¡No, no quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo! —recrimino Alfred agarrándose al cuello de su tutor con sus bracitos.<br>—Sobre eso… —contesto Estados Unidos a la vez que alzaba a Arthur entre sus brazos—, hay que dejar a los pequeños con Japón.  
>— ¿Japón? El Señor que estaba en el campa…<br>— ¡NO DIGAS NI UNA SOLA PALABRA MÁS, ARTHUR! —ordenaron los mayores.  
>— ¿Pero por qué? Si el cámpame…<br>—Que no —contesto U.S.A. antes de mecerlo LEVEMENTE entre sus brazos logrando —de manera milagrosa— que Arthur se durmiera.

**Viaje Rumbo a Japón  
><strong>_**[Extra**__: Si alguien vio el conejito de peluche de Alfred, dejarlo en seguridad…se le perdió__**]**_

Nuestro cuarteto favorito se encontraba en el avión, por razones obvias intentaron sentarse todos juntos, pero Alfred quedo sentado detrás de Inglaterra. Inglaterra se encontraba sentado entre Alfred y Arthur, cosa que lo hacía bastante feliz.

—Iggy, por favor, tengo que sentarme en tu lugar ¡Artie~ me necesita cuando viajamos en avión! —rogo Estados Unidos en un costado del asiento de Inglaterra.  
>— ¿Por qué?<br>—Sufre…pánico…  
>—No lo creo…<br>— ¡VAMOS POR FAVOR! —lloriqueaba el menor.  
>—Que no.<br>— ¡Eres malo! Primero me estafas con mis hamburguesas, luego debo comer tu cosa viviente familiar de _Jabba The Hutt_ ¡Y AHORA ME IMPIDES SER UN HÉROE! _So perfect…_ —masculló entre dientes.

Una vez preparados para el despegué, Inglaterra y América esperaban alguna reacción de Arthur ¡El avión despegó! Y Arthur seguía igual, como si nada hubiera pasado y lo único que pensaba era: "¿Por qué me ven tanto? Quizás huelo mal…". Sin embargo, quien no miraba con expectación a Arthur, era Alfred, porque lo único que pensaba era: "Puedes ser igualito a mi tutor, pero ese niño hace que me salga de quicio cuando veo que MI tutor le mira a él y no a mí".

— ¿Alfred? —pregunto de repente Inglaterra sintiendo una vibra oscura cerca de él.  
>— ¿Sí? —sonrió de una manera que… ojala Rusia no vea.<br>— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas…rojo…  
>—No te preocupes, Iggy, me encuentro bien —acto seguido intento moverse todo lo que pudo y acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de su tutor—, ¿Me acaricias la cabeza, <em>England<em>?  
>—Cla-claro… —susurro ¿Sorprendido de la actitud de su pequeño?<p>

Arthur, quién sintió unas vibraciones horribles, se volteó para observar a su actual cuidador comer como condenado unas galletas que ofrecieron al momento de abordar el avión. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno _[N. de la A.: A que no se esperaban esa comparación]_. Realmente el pequeñito quería preguntar si algo le ocurría, pero al seguir la dirección de donde miraban EXACTAMENTE las pupilas de su cuidador, no sé sorprendió demasiado viendo el por qué de su tonalidad peculiar. Suspiro un poco adolorido para después reposar su cabeza en el lado libre del regazo de Inglaterra.

— ¿Tú también quieres mimos? —mira a Arthur dormir plácidamente—, Oh, ya veo… solo quieres descansar —sonrió antes de seguir acariciando la cabeza de Alfred.  
>—Oye, Iggy —llamó U.S.A.<br>— ¿Qué deseas? —pregunto amablemente, la verdad: Inglaterra se sentía en una nube particular.  
>— ¿Por qué… —las palabras de Estados Unidos se quedaron atascadas.<p>

Por si a alguien le interesa, la pregunta del gran ególatra era: _¿Por qué no eres así conmigo, ahora?_

…**Con Japón…  
><strong>_**[Extra**__: ¿Preocupado de no saber a quién dejar acargo del cuidado tu hijo?: Japón es la respuesta__**]**_

Inglaterra y Estados Unidos llegaron alegremente a casa de su amigo en común: Japón. Quien les recibió con esa cálida sonrisa que ustedes matarían por ver cada mañana y antes de dormirse ¿No?

—Pequeños, procuren obedecer a Japón en todo lo que él les diga ¿Si? —aclaró Inglaterra con una voz pasible, amistosa y cariñosa que tranquilizo a los pequeños rubios de habla inglesa.  
>—Claro, Iggy, si tu lo dices ¡Yo obedeceré fielmente! —contesto Alfred antes de abrazarle bien fuerte—, ¿De verdad tardaras poco? ¿Es una promesa?<br>—Claro que es una promesa, pequeñito ¡Y luego te llevare a comer helados!  
>— ¡Sí! —grito el americano luego de romper el abrazo con su tutor.<p>

Inglaterra se marcho a conversar con Japón, solamente para decirle que puede comer Alfred, que no, a qué hora debe tomar su siesta, que juegos debe jugar y cuáles no. Esto le daba la oportunidad a Estados Unidos de vengarse un poco de Alfred ¿Pero por qué se va a vengar de esa criatura llena de paz y amor? Por la sencilla razón de que Inglaterra era de su propiedad, aunque el mencionado no lo supiera, y que toquen propiedad de América era meterse con América.

— ¡Tú! —señalo a lo más Francis —ósea: dramático— a Alfred.  
>— ¿Qué hice?<br>— ¡Nunca le pidas a…  
>— ¡AMÉRICA! —grito Arthur lanzándose al cuello de su cuidador, aprovechando que estaba agachado.<br>— ¿Qué ocurre mi pequeño?  
>—Te voy a extrañar —susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar escapar unas traviesas lágrimas.<br>— ¡Yo también! Pero no te preocupes —susurro en su oído—, vendré pronto por ti y te comprare todo lo que quieras.  
>—Solo con tenerte a mi lado soy feliz —susurro Arthur, deseando a todas las hadas que su tutor no le escuchara.<br>—_Me too, my Little Arthur_ —dijo en un leve suspiro antes de besarle la mejilla y marcharse con Japón.

Pero ¡Vamos! Estados Unidos no haría la misma escena exagerada que hizo Inglaterra antes de irse y esperarle afuera. Estados Unidos saco un pergamino que, apenas se abrió, rodo hasta golpear a Roderich (quién se estaba despidiendo de Hungria y Austria).

—Bien, _Japan_, confió en ti a pesar de que mi gobierno no, pero te quiero dejar en claro que: Arthur le gusta demasiado su comida y si quiere cocinar **¡Debes dejarlo cocinar**! Y si te pide que comas su comida **¡Te la comes y la alabas como si fuera una nueva historieta de edición de oro!** Aparte, debes saber que Arthur toma la siesta a las 3 de la tarde y no puede dormir sin su osito Alfy~. Si se pone a hablar solo con sus hadas y te invita a la conversación **¡Debes hacer como si las vieras y no lo trates como un loco!**

… [**Una larga hora después…**]…

—…Si Arthur se cae, debes curarle mientras le cantas una canción que trate sobre hadas o si no se sentirá muy mal **¡Y si Arthur se siente mal, yo haré que tú te sientas mal!** Y antes de que se me olvide ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar a Arthur! —luego se giro para buscar a Arthur con la mirada—, **¡Adiós Artie~ Hermanito ya volverá pronto!** —gritó.

Todos los pequeños y Prusia miraron a Arthur, esperen ¿Qué Rayos hace Prusia aquí? Ah, cierto, Austria y Hungría solicitaron a Japón que no permitiera que el albino se escapara…bueno, volviendo al tema: Todos se devolvieron a mirar a Arthur, el cual se ruborizo al mismo momento en que agachaba la mirada y rogaba que lo dejaran de mirar, sin embargo se sentía tan feliz de saber que alguien lo amaba y lo consideraba familia.

**En la Reunión en China  
><strong>_**[Extra:**__ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?__**]**_

Rusia pasaba la lista ¡Si, leyeron bien sobre que Rusia pasaba la lista! Y todos los presenten decían presenten con cierto terror, menos Estados Unidos porque estaba más preocupado de soplar sobre la coronilla de Inglaterra para sacarlo de quicio.

—Bien, la razón por la cual realizamos esta reunión especial, es por la sencilla razón da~

China se levanto de su asiento, miro a Rusia —quien al parecer le dio una señal— y presionó un botón llamativo de color rojo que de seguro el presidente de Estados Unidos al verlo moriría por apretarlo ya que es un botón, es rojo y es llamativo. _[N. de la A: Sacado de las películas de U.S.A donde el presidente siempre aprieta un botón rojo por mera diversión ignorando que puede acabar con el mundo]._  
>Una gran pantalla salió del techo de la habitación mientras las luces se iban apagando de a poco. Esto obviamente no asusto a nuestro héroe, pero por si las dudas, América abrazo a Inglaterra mientras tiritaba del miedo.<p>

—Descubrimos que: dependiendo de la manera en que tratemos a nuestras pequeñas naciones, se verá su crecimiento. Por ejemplo, si lo tratan como bebe, no será sorpresa que al cabo de tres días el chico de 5-7 años se vuelva un bebe de 1 año y 2 semanas ¡Aru~ otro ejemplo es el siguiente! Si tratan a su niño de 5-7 años como un niño de 12, adolecente de 14 o adulto de 31, al cabo de tres días lo verán en la manera en que lo trataron~aru —aclaro China.

Todos los países se miraron entre ellos ¡Austria ahora si que se sentía ahogado y presa del pánico! Permitió que Gilbert tratara a Roderich como un bebe y… ¡Oh no! Si Austria se conocía bien, sabe que cuando era bebe era un llorón ¿Qué va hacer ahora? No podrá tocar piano tranquilamente. Hungría, por su lado, estaba relajada, porque Gilbert era de ese tipo de padres responsables con la versión de ella misma cuando peque, por lo cual su pequeña ella conservaría su edad o crecería para bien. Alemania estaba totalmente frustrado ¡Intento criar de la mejor manera a Feleciano! Pero este se comportaba tan… Italia del Norte ¡Ah! No olvidemos: Italia del Norte trato como un bebe mimado a Ludwig, no sería de extrañar que dentro de 3 días tuviera a un bebe alemán entre sus brazos ¡El italiano no cabía en su dicha! Lo mismo ocurria con España ¡Iba a tener a un bebe Lovino entre sus brazos! Pero si le preguntan al italiano del sur…pues este compartía el mismo sentimiento que estaba teniendo Alemania…  
>…pero ¿Qué pensaban los protagonistas de este fanfic? Pues…<p>

— Oh ¡Tendré un bebe Iggy dentro de tres días! ¡ESTO ES PERFECTO! —celebraba América.  
>—Y yo tendré… —Inglaterra tiritaba ¡él estaba criando a Alfred como lo hacía antes! Ósea que él crecería rápido y…<em>independencia.<br>— England_? —llamó preocupado Estados Unidos.

Francia, quien en realidad estaba feliz como estaba criando a Mathew (lo mismo sucedía con Canadá). Miro a Inglaterra y de inmediato —por los años que lo llevaba conociendo— supo que estaba pensando el británico.

—_Angleterre_, será mejor que te de vuelvas a…

Pero el francés fue interrumpido por Rusia, quien no tuvo la mejor idea de llamar la atención que tomando a uno de los países cercanos a él y aventarlo contra la pared.

— ¡Antes de terminar una cosa más que de seguro no les va a gustar! Parece que este experimento dura solo 1 mes ¡Y si la escritora de este fanfic no lleva mal la cuenta! Ya hemos pasado 9 días con los pequeños, por lo cual nos quedan 21 días para disfrutarles.

Todos miraron con la cara en blanco al ruso, quién parecía bastante feliz de dar aquella noticia. Los más sensibles se escaparon de la sala en busca de sus pequeños para pasar todo el tiempo posible con ellos. Y uno de esos era Inglaterra, quien lideraba toda esa turbia furiosa…  
>…pero Inglaterra no sabía que Estados Unidos intentaba tomarle la mano y llevárselo a una sala para preguntar si realmente se sentía bien.<p>

* * *

><p>Prox. Capítulo: EXTRA: Guarderia de Japón<br>_Lo que ocurrio mientras los paises estaban en la reunión_

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: <strong>¡Hola! Quería hacer una encuesta **¿LES GUSTA ESTE FIC? ¿QUÉ LE FALTA? ¿CUANTOS CAP.S CREEN QUE TENDRA?** Espero sus respuestas ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y EN ESPECIAL EN ESTE MES EN QUE NACÍ! Ahora, con todo eso dicho:

¿Review?


	6. Guardería de Japón

**Autora:** Hetalia no me pertence, sino que a su Mangaka.  
><strong>Agradecimientos<strong>: A todas uds. que estan leyendo esto ahora, de verdad muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme ¡Es como un regalito de cada día!  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Arthur cocinando, Alfred ruborizado (¿Que clase de advertencia es esta?), Japón al estilo más anfitrión que Niñero, Mochis y sonrisas (Oh eso espero yo)  
><strong>Dato curioso: <strong>Los Album de _Nico Nico Douga_ generalmente son recopilaciones de las canciones más visitadas en el sitio web de _Nico Nico_. Donde se pueden encontrar variadas canciones desde VOCALOID hasta Openings Animes. De vez en cuando en los album de _Nico Nico_ hay canciones de su propio _Nico Nico Chorus_.  
><strong>Dato curioso 2:<strong> Los Mochis son muy similares al Pastel de Arroz chino llamado Nian Gao, con la diferencia de que al Nian Gao es horneado de nuevo después de ser molido para solidificarlo y sanitarlo y el Mochi después de ser molido es de inmediatamente moldeado.

**~ ¡Bienvenidos/as al capítulo extra! ~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Guardería de Japón<br>**_Lo que ocurrió mientras los países estaban en reunión_

Japón se despidió de todos los países a la vez que se encargaba de dejar a los niños en ciertos lugares. El último país en dejarle a un pequeñito fue Chile, país del cual no era necesario decir que ya iba tarde a su lugar _[N. de la A.: Lo sé porque a mi me ocurre lo mismo]._

— ¡Bien, pequeños, es hora de conocernos! Me presento, yo soy Japón ¿Y ustedes?  
>—El asombroso Prusia para ustedes.<br>—Ludwig… —pero el pequeño alemán fue interrumpido.  
>—… ¡Yo Feleciano… —pero el italiano fue interrumpido por su hermano.<br>—… ¡Lovino… —al igual que su hermano, fue interrumpido.  
>— ¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo!<br>— **¡Bastardo, no me interrumpas!** —protesto Lovino.  
>—Pero solo quería darte una lección por haber interrumpido a tu hermano menor… ¡Pero olvidemos esto y permíteme piñizcar esas majillas de tomatito que tienes! —dijo el español.<br>—…Bueno…yo…yo…soy Mathew… —pero el canadiense guardo silencio.  
>—Jo-jo-jo~ yo soy Francis Bonnefoy.<br>—Yo soy Roderich y ella Elizabeta.  
>—Un gusto —dijo la mencionada.<br>—Yo soy Manuel…

…**1 hora después…**

—Me presento, mi nombre es Arthur, Arthur Kirkland…  
>—Oye, hermano… estas babeando —susurro Mathew a Alfred.<br>— ¿Hep? ¿Yo? Claro que no —intento limpiarse la saliva.  
>— ¿Te gusta Arthur, cierto? —pregunto el canadiense.<br>— ¿Qué sabes tú?  
>—Te estas ruborizando y ni si quiera me estas mirando ¡Sigues contemplando a Arthur!<br>—Shhhh… se esta presentando.  
>—Ah, vamos Matt… es inútil hacerlo razonar —pronuncio Francis.<br>—…y me sé todas las historias mágicas del mundo, gracias —termino su presentación el inglés.  
>—<em>Right! <strong>My name is Alfred F. Jones…humm… I'm a hero!<strong>_ —grito Alfred de inmediato.  
>—No tenias porque gritar —regaño Arthur.<br>—Lo siento —dijo este ruborizado.

Japón miro aquella escena con TOTAL atención para así después hacer un manga sobre ellos dos ¡Oh! Ignoren eso. Japón miro aquella escena con su TOTAL atención para comparar a ese Alfred con su presente ¡No para hacer un manga sobre ello, claro que no!  
>Japón se imaginaba que después del regaño del joven Arthur, Alfred diría que era para llamar la atención, como normalmente haría Estados Unidos, pero este Alfred solo se disculpo a la vez que se ruborizaba.<p>

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto Heracles intentando no quedarse dormido.  
>—Oh cierto… <em>Kiku-chan<em> ¿Quieres ayudarme?  
>—<em>Hai-hai<em>…

Los japoneses corrieron con calma hasta el cuarto-**secreto** de tecnología-anime-manga ubicado 3 pisos bajo el suelo, donde la única manera de entrar era mediante una activación de código de voz que solamente Japón —y Kiku— saben.  
>Una vez llegada a esa habitación, Japón y Kiku se miran como si fueran cómplices y decididos: Tomaron un CD que tenia grabado con letras doradas <em>Karaoke Nico Nico Douga.<em>

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo? —pregunto Arthur antes de tomar asiento en una almohada, que por raro que sonaba, se encontraba ahí.  
>—No lo sé, quizás nos preparen una sorpresa.<br>— ¿Cómo qué? —pregunto Arthur antes de mirar serenamente a Alfred.  
>—No lo sé… —repitió el estadounidense antes de tomar asiento junto con el británico.<br>— ¿Qué-qué crees qué-qué haces? —pregunto el británico.  
>— ¿Uh? ¿No te gustaría que me sentara a tu lado….<br>— ¡No es que me importe, pero si quieres siéntate! —dijo el británico.  
>— ¡Ya esta! —canto alegre el japonés.<br>— ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron todos, casi todos porque Heracles se quedo dormido.  
>— ¡Vamos a hacer un Karaoke japonés!<br>— ¡Yay! —gritaron, casi todos—, pero ¿Podremos?  
>—Claro, el karaoke posee lyrics a prueba de todo —Japón evito decir "a prueba de Estados Unidos".<p>

Los pequeños se colocaron uno al lado de otros ¡Ah! Y Prusia también hizo lo mismo. El primero en salir fue Roderich —sugerencia de Prusia—, quien, para cantar _The Disappearance of Hatsune_ _Miku_, era bastante bueno. Luego fue el turno de Antonio, a quien le dificulto un poquito –bastante- sacar la canción _Hare Hare Yukai_, por lo cual Lovino se burlo de él hasta el cansancio.  
>Y así, sucesivamente, empezaron a salir los pequeños a cantar —y Prusia—, donde los exitosos fueron Roderich, Heracles —quien despertó por culpa de Kiku—, Kiku, Manuel (¿Quién lo diría?), Elizabeta —producto de que vio mucho Yaoi— y Mathew.<p>

—Bien,_ Arthur-kun_, es tu turno —dijo serenamente feliz, Japón.  
>—Suerte,<em> Arthur-kun<em> —y Kiku se ruborizó.  
>—Oh, oh jejeje, <em>thanks<em>—contesto el mencionado.

Alfred, al ver aquello y sentir un sentimiento llamado claramente **!CELOS¡**, empujo a Kiku —sin medir su fuerza— y abrazo a Arthur para después depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Vamos, Artie~, confió en ti —ronroneo Alfred.  
>— ¡SUELTAME! Un poco más y te pareces a Francis —grito Arthur asustado por el ronroneo del norteamericano.<br>—Pero solo te alentaba… —hizo un puchero, Alfred.  
>—Bien ¡Entréguenme ese micrófono! —dijo con arrogancia—, Por favor —finalizo con un tímido suspiro.<br>—Aquí tiene —dijo alegremente Japón.

La canción que le tocó a Arthur no podía ser más difícil, pues era _When the Cry_ de los Artistas de Nico Nico, un rap totalmente hermoso que trataba sobre el fin de una relación y cual estúpido fue el cantante principal con su pareja, pero ¿Por qué era difícil? Era un rap japonés con palabras bien difíciles, no era como cualquier otro rap, este era EL RAP,

—_Okey…I can do this…_

Empezó la melodía de la canción, era suave y tranquilizadora ¡Y de repente! Comenzó a aparecer la letra de la canción y junto con ella la voz de Arthur. La melodía de la canción y la melancólica voz de Arthur hacían una combinación más deliciosa que para todos los presentes —y en especial para Alfred—era sumamente encantadora y atrayente.  
>Kiku espero con paciencia que la canción acabase y, apenas ocurrió, se acerco a Arthur para entregarle un cumplido, pero…<p>

— ¡Artie~! Precioso, precioso —repetía una y otra vez Alfred lanzándose a llorar a los brazos de Arthur.  
>— ¿De-de verdad-dad eso-so te pare-parece? —pregunto el británico.<br>—Fue estupendo…yo…

Los ojos como el cielo y los encantadores jades se encontraron apreciándose el uno al otro; así como iban empezaron a olvidarse del resto del mundo para quedar encerrados en una burbuja de múltiples colores pasteles. _"¿Acaso era esto enamorarse?"_ se preguntaban mentalmente ambos con ciertas dudas. _"A mi me gusta Inglaterra, lo sé desde que le vi, pero… Arthur es tan igual a él y tiene casi mi misma edad… ¿Acaso también me gusta Arthur?"_ se debatía mentalmente el pequeño norteamericano, pero por el lado de Arthur el pensamiento era _"¿De-de verdad-dad me gusta este idiota?"._

— ¿Traigo la videocámara? —pregunto Kiku jalando la manga de Japón.  
>—Sí y, si quieres, trae también el último celular que te he comprado, <em>Kiku-chan<em>  
>— ¡Claro! —pronuncio alegremente.<p>

Los pequeños tortolos se miraron un minuto más ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Acaso juntarían sus labios? Solo faltaban 2 centímetros y su primer beso ya estaba realizado, pero es en esta parte en que uno maldice a la que escribe esto y de paso al destino.

— **¡Chicos, cuidado!** —grito Roderich.  
>— ¿He? —dijeron ambos de habla inglesa.<br>— **¡~!** —grito Prusia mientras caía entre medio de los pequeños.  
>— ¿Qué rayos significa esto? —pregunto molesto Arthur.<br>—El pájaro de Prusia me estaba molestando tanto que decidí dispararle, pero Prusia logró salvarlo para su suerte —contesto molesto Vash.  
>— ¡Nunca mataran a mi pollito! —grito Prusia.<br>— ¡Ya volví! —dijo Kiku feliz, pero se desanimo al ver que el beso no estaba ahí.  
>—Oh, tranquilo, <em>Kiku-chan<em>, será para otra ocasión.

Decidieron olvidar aquel incidente y dar paso a una clase de cocina con Japón ¿El plato especial? Mochis. La idea se le ocurrió a Japón cuando estaba subiendo fotos de sus amigos abrazados o en situaciones vergonzosas a un foro _Yaoi_ y _Shonen Ai._

El país niñero dividió al grupo en parejas, algunas de ellas eran: Mathew & Francis, Ludwig & Prusia, Roderich & Elizabeta, Lovino & Feleciano, Kiku & Heracles, Antonio & Vash, etc..., etc… y Arthur & Alfred.  
>Obviamente hubo algunas protestas, Feleciano quería estar con Ludwig y Lovino con Antonio, pero eso realmente no importaba bastante, puesto a que Japón dijo que entregaría un premio a las 3 primeras parejas que supieran cocinar de manera perfecta el mochi.<p>

— ¡Mucha suerte, Arthur~! —se burlo el francés.  
>— <strong><em>SHUT UP, FRANCIS!<em>** —grito enojado el británico.  
>— ¿Por qué te desea mucha suerte? —pregunto el norteamericano.<br>—Según ese idiota, dice que yo cocinó pésimo, como todo británico.  
>—No creo que sea así, Iggy siempre me cocina y encuentro deliciosa su comida.<br>—Tienes razón ¡Pues bien a cocinar!

Japón dio una lección rápida, pero muy explicativa, de cómo hacer mochis con diferentes rellenos y sabores; explico también que los rellenos más famosos para Mochis eran: helado de cereza, té verde y Pasta judía Azuki. Si querían colorear su mochi el mismo helado de cereza, té verde y esta vez el Chocolate eran los populares.

Cada pareja comenzó su labor preparando los mochis, algunos le dificultaba el manejo de los ingredientes, otros se pasaron con las tazas de agua que debían usar, uno pregunto si se le podía echar azúcar, algunos tenían la masa del mochi desparramada hasta por el techo, pero por suerte ese no era el caso de Arthur & Alfred junto con Kiku & Heracles, esas dos parejas le estaban haciendo de maravilla cocinando aquello ¡Sí era muy sencillo!

— ¿Cómo es que un mal cocinero como tú puede cocinar mochis con tanta facilidad? —Francis no cabía en su locura.  
>—Vamos, es parecido a la comida de las hadas ¡Es fácil! —cantó alegre, Arthur.<br>—Además, Arthur tiene unas manos de ángeles al cocinar ¡Le ha colocado un empeño y cariño enorme al cocinar! —aclaro Alfred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
>— ¿Lo-lo has no-notado? —pregunto ruborizado el británico<br>—Cla-cla-claro que sí —intento disimular su respuesta.  
>—Vuelvo de inmediato —aclaro Francis corriendo hacia Mathew.<p>

No muy lejos, Kiku y Heracles creaban a cada Mochi con delicadeza y perfección pura como si fueran chefs gourmet que dedicaron su vida a la exclusiva preparación de mochis, pero se detuvieron al ver como Japón entraba y salía de la cocina con servicios de mesa, decoraciones y todo aquello.

— ¿Acaso comeremos lo que preparamos? —pregunto Heracles mientras realizaba una cara de "bello durmiente feliz" a un Mochi que llamo Kiku.  
>—Yo creo que sí —pronuncio tristemente Kiku al no querer comer su mochi recién preparado semejante a Heracles, en honor a su amigo griego.<br>—En ese caso ¡Yo no me comeré este! —aclaro el griego.  
>—Y yo este —agrego el japonés dejando su mochi al lado del mochi griego.<p>

Y así transcurrieron las horas, entre preparando mochis y dedicándose las parejas frases melosas, algunas de las parejas solo se dedicaban palabras de odio o "te derrotare" o miradas apreciativas ¡TIEMPO! Y finalizo el concurso.

— ¡Bien! ¿Dos ayudantes que me quieran ayudar en calificar los mochis? —pregunto Japón.  
>— ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO~! —grito Feleciano.<br>— ¡Yo, por favor! —rogó Arthur haciendo pucheritos (muy adorables para Alfred).  
>—Bien, <em>Arthur-kun<em>, párate junto a mí.  
>— ¡Gracias, <em>Mister Japan<em>! —aclaro el británico ¡Quizás fueron sus buenos modales que hicieron que lo eligieran!  
>— ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?<br>—Yo opino que Kiku, porque él es japonés —propuso Heracles.  
>—Lo mismo digo —apoyo Arthur.<br>— ¿He? —susurro Alfred para sí—, ¡YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO, POR FAVOR!  
>—Bueno… hagamos una votación ¿Quiénes votan por <em>Kiku-chan<em>?

Toda la sala levanto la mano, menos Alfred.

—Bien, _Kiku-chan_, ven aquí —invito delicadamente, Japón.  
>—<em>Arigatou<em> —agradeció el japonés antes de hacer una reverencia.

Los primeros mochis en ser probados fueron los de Ludwig y Prusia, mochis que fueron rechazados rotundamente por los jurados (Pero por Gilbird no, el ave estaba bastante feliz comiendo los mochis). Les siguió la pareja Elizabeta y Roderich, los mochis de ellos fueron aceptados por Arthu y Kiku, pero Japón tuvo una duda. Luego vino Antonio y Vash, quienes no lograron hacer mucho porque se la pasaron discutiendo si los mochis deberían ir con una sonrisa de payaso o enojados con unas pistolas. Así se la pasaron hasta que llegaron a los mochis de Arthur & Alfred, donde Arthur no tenía derecho a probar.

—Vaya, exquisitos ¿Tienen chocolate? —pregunto Kiku.  
>—Si-si… —aclaro Alfred mientras observaba a Arthur.<br>—Humm y tiene un toque… no sé… como que cuando los muerdes te transportan a las nubes —aclaro Japón alegre—, ¿Quién preparo la pasta?  
>—Arthur —se sonrojo Alfred.<br>— ¿Y las formas perfectas de los mochis?  
>—Yo… —aclaro Alfred, otra vez.<br>—Ustedes sin duda son la pareja ganadora —aclaro Japón—, tengan ¡Unas insignias de comida japonesa! Quienes las vean los reconocerán como cocineros estupendos de comidas japonesas.  
>— ¡GRACIAS! —dijeron los de habla inglesa <em>[N. de la A.: ¿Entonces el 2012 era cierto?].<em>  
>— ¡ESPEREN! ¡PRUEBEN EL DE NOSOTROS! —grito Francis.<br>— ¿De-de acuerdo?

Japón, Arthur y Kiku se llevaron uno de los mochis preparado por la pareja canadiense-francesa, pero sus rostros se volvieron azules, luego cinco brazos le crecieron en la espalda, su piel se torno verde, sus músculos crecieron de una manera sobre humana y rompieron todo a su paso…okey, no, pero sus rostros si se pusieron azules por el asqueroso sabor de los mochis, por lo cual tuvieron que elegir a otros tres jurados: Antonio, Feleciano y Alfred.

—Bien, los ganadores en orden de 1º lugar a 3º lugar es ¡Alfred & Arthur, Kiku & Heracles y Mathew solito por su buena cocina tranquila a pesar de su compañero desesperado! —aclaro Antonio.  
>— ¡Si Gilbird fuera el juez, mi hermano y yo hubiésemos ganado! —reclamo Prusia.<br>—Bien, los que quieran sorprender a sus cuidadores con mochis ¡Pueden quedarse en la cocina! Los que quieran tomar una siesta o jugar pueden retirarse.

Pero todos decidieron quedarse, algunos para mejorar la manera en que cocinaban y otros para sorprender a sus cuidadores —como lo había dicho Japón—.

**Hora de buscar a los Pequeños**

Japón había colocado la radio para poder reproducir el OST de una serie llamada _Panty & Stocking with Gartenbelt_, puesto que había una canción llamada _CHOCOLAT_ que, simplemente, era perfecta para cenas deliciosas.

_**I see you before me, you see me before you**__ ~ Te veo frente a mí, me ves frente a tí  
><em>_**Never thought that I'd fall in love with you**__ ~ Jamás pense que me enamoraría de tí  
><em>_**I will take your soul if you take my heart**_ ~ _Tomaré tu alma, si tomas mi corazón_  
><em><strong>Fly away together, fly away forever<strong>_ ~ _Volaremos juntos, lejos para siempre_

—Oye, Inglaterra ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Estados Unidos.  
>—Cla-cla-ro que sí, idiota ¿Por qué he de sentirme de otra manera?<br>—Solo preguntaba.  
>—Entonces, si no hay más preguntas estúpidas ¿Podemos seguir avanzando y buscar a nuestros pequeños?<br>— ¿Acabas de decir "nuestros pequeños"? Aw~ suena a familia —canturreo el estadounidense.  
>—<em>Shut up, you ******* stupid<em>.

_**Chocolat, chocolat, you make me feel**__ ~ Chocolat, chocolat, me haces sentir  
><em>_**Chocolat, chocolat, so sweet and pure**__ ~ Chocolat, chocolat, tan dulce y puro  
><em>_**Chocolat, chocolat, I'll wear the ring**__ ~ Chocolat, chocolat, llevaré el anillo por siempre  
><em>_**So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where**__ ~ Asi que llevame al cielo o al infierno, no me importa donde._

Ambas naciones entraron a la guardería en un sepulcral silencio, pero sonrieron de manera automática al ver varias mesas y en cada una estaban sentados parejas de pequeñitos. Intentaron buscar con la mirada la mesa donde podrían encontrarse Arthur o Alfred, pero se sorprendieron al verlos a ambos juntos tomados de la mano conversando entretenida mente en una mesa un tanto alejada del resto.

— ¿De que hablaran? —interrogó América.  
>— ¿Por qué están tomados de las manos? —pregunto Inglaterra.<br>— ¿Y esa música? —preguntaron ambos—, es tan… suave…  
>— ¿Inglaterra, te gustaría acompañarme donde <span>nuestros pequeños<span>? —hizo énfasis en lo último.  
>—No es que me gustaría, pero bueno —aceptó Inglaterra caminando muy cerca de U.S.A.<p>

_**I'll go to the park wait for you to come** ~ Iré al parque y esperaré a que vengas  
><strong>I believe in you only one is you<strong> ~ Creo en ti, sólo porque eres tú  
><strong>You will my angel, I will be your spirit<strong> ~ Tu serás mi angel, Yo sere tu espíritu  
><strong>Doesn't matter what what they say to us<strong> ~ No importa lo que nos digan_

— ¡Inglaterra, ya has vuelto! —grito lleno de jubilo el pequeño Alfred.  
>—Como te lo prometí, mi pequeño —aclaro Reino Unido antes de agacharse y ser abrazo por Alfred.<br>— ¡Hey, Arthur! ¿Algún abrazo para tu héroe? —pregunto U.S.A  
>—Les preparamos unos mochis —aclaro el británico ruborizándose y evitando la mirada de su cuidador—, ¿Eso es suficiente?<br>—No, no lo es ¡Quiero mi abrazo! —hizo un puchero.  
>—<em>Well<em>… —Arthur se lanzo a los brazos de Estados Unidos—, te extrañe tanto.  
>—<em>Me too<em>.  
>—Bien ¿Entonces prepararon mochis? —interrumpió Inglaterra.<br>—Sí —aclaro Alfred.  
>—Yumi~ ¿Lo comeremos todos juntos?<br>—Si ustedes lo quieren así —contestaron los pequeñines lanzándose miradas ruborizadas.  
>—Claro que así lo queremos —se apresuro a decir Estados Unidos tomando asiento.<p>

Japón a lo lejos veía la escena enternecedora a la misma vez que sonreía porque tendría videos desde todos los ángulos de aquel momento ¡Vivan las cámaras de seguridad!

—Japón ¿Estas grabando eso, cierto? —pregunto Hungria antes de sacar su celular.  
>—Sí, <em>Hungria-san<em>, no sé preocupe, pronto le daré una copia.  
>— ¡Muchas gracias! —rio la húngara casi desquiciadamente antes de reunirse con Roderich.<br>—Japón ¿Qué te pregunto Hungria? —interrogó Roderich.  
>—Algo sobre cocina japonesa.<br>—Oh~ ¿Acaso planea volver a cocinar? —susurro Roderich desesperadamente antes den ir por Elizabeta.  
>—Hola Japón, lamento que sea de noche, pero la reunión, a pesar de que fue corta, fue algo complicada —aclaro Alemania con un agotado Italia del Norte entre sus brazos.<br>—No sé preocupe, sus pequeños los esperan en la mesa de la 2 fila.  
>—Gracias.<br>— ¿Prepararon mochis?...huele delicioso… —aclaro el Italiano mientras despertaba.  
>— ¡Es injusto, no quie… —Italia del Sur se freno—, ¿España, me estas escuchando?<br>—Lo siento, pero _Spain-san_ se fue a sentar junto a Lovino y Antonio.  
>—Ese maldito ******** —mascullaba entre dientes el mayor de los italianos.<br>— ¡QUE ME SUELTES, MALDITO _FLETO_! ¿Qué no vei' que estoy re' harto' con tu _leceo_' pu'? —se quejaba Chile ante Argentina.  
>—Pero… —el argentino fue silenciado por un golpe de Chile en sus regiones vitales.<br>—Para que aprendaí' ¿Por qué rayos me tenia que sentar a tu lado y no al lado de México?  
>—Lo mismo me pregunto yo, Chile, lo mismo me pregunto —decía México colocándose de inmediato al lado de Chile—, así nos hubiésemos reído tanto.<br>—Esto de ser tan compadres, pero estar ubicados tan lejos… —lamentaba el chileno.  
>— ¡No me ignoren par de <em>boludos<em>! —reclamo Argentina.  
>—Cállate, imbécil —aclaro Chile &amp; México.<br>—Sus pequeños están en la quinta mesa de la fila dos —intervino Japón.  
>—Gracias~ —canturreo México con su característica alegria.<br>—Grax' —dijo Chile usando su muy conocido lenguaje de cortar las palabras.  
>—Vale —contesto malhumorado Argentina siguiendo al par de amigos por detrás.<p>

_**Chocolat, chocolat, you make me feel**__ ~ Chocolat, chocolat, me haces sentir  
><em>_**Chocolat, chocolat, so sweet and pure**__ ~ Chocolat, chocolat, tan dulce y puro  
><em>_**Chocolat, chocolat, I'll wear the ring**__ ~ Chocolat, chocolat, llevaré el anillo por siempre  
><em>_**So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where**__ ~ Asi que llevame al cielo o al infierno, no me importa donde._

_**Je t'aime trés beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?**__ ~ Te amo demasiado ¿Me amas tú también? (3 veces)  
><em>_**Personne ne peut venir entre nous**__ ~ Nadie puede interponerse entre nosotros_

Inglaterra vio como, disimuladamente, la manito de Alfred tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Arthur y ambos se coloreaban a más no poder, era como la luz roja del semáforo en la noche.  
>Pero esta acción no solo la vio Reino Unido, Estados Unidos de igual manera vio aquello y no pudo evitar en pensar en Inglaterra y él tomados de la mano de la misma manera.<br>Su mirada azulada se levanto y choco de inmediato con esa mirada verdosa como un bosque bien frondoso, se quedaron así por un buen momento ¿Acaso le era tan difíciles declararse?

— ¿Y van a comer? —preguntaron los chefs-semi-profesionales.  
>—Cla-claro —Reino Unido dirigió su mano hacia el mochi color té verde.<br>— ¿Eso marrón es chocolate, cierto? —pregunto Alfred.  
>—Sí, mochi coloreado con chocolate —aclaro Arthur mirándolo atentamente.<br>—Pues bien, ese saboreare yo.

Ambas naciones llevaron un mochi a sus bocas para dar la primera mordida. Se sintieron transportados a una nube que los llevaba en un paseo relajante por todo el cielo y finalmente al espacio, donde seres amistoso y mágicos le entregaban más objetos dulces ¡Estos mochis eran una delicia!  
>— ¿Quién hizo el de té verde? —pregunto Arthur súper feliz.<br>—Pregunto lo mismo, pero cambien el té verde por chocolate —rio América.  
>—Yo el té verde… —dijo Alfred.<br>—Y yo…el de chocolate —contesto Arthur.

Estados Unidos quería reir ¿Acaso acaba de alabar una comida preparada por manos británicas y en especial las MANOS DE ARTHUR? ¿No era que la comida británica era la más asquerosa del mundo, que debe ser quemada y luego re-quemarla para congelar lo que queda y arrojarlo a un agujero negro? Y no sé preocupen, Reino Unido pensaba lo mismo que América, solo que remplacen "comida británica" por "basura estadounidense".

—Esta buenísimo —dijeron ambos ahora preocupados, aquella comida sabía tan bien… ¿Tendra efectos secundarios?  
>— ¡Gracias! —contestaron ambos abriendo sus ojos mientras que los brillitos se apoderaban de ellos.<br>—De nada…  
>—Oigan ¿Hoy volverán a dormir en nuestra casa? —pregunto Alfred mirando directamente a Arthur.<br>—Claro que sí, pero si somos una molestia solo dime —aclaro Arthur elevando sus manos con las manos de Alfred y mirándose dramáticamente-enamorado ambos.  
>— ¡Que bueno! Será mejor comprar una cama para 4 ¡Así dormiremos todos juntos! —pensó Alfred.<br>— ¡Tienes tan buenas ideas! —aclaro Arthur.  
>— ¡Y tú eres tan buen cocinero! —elogió Alfred.<br>— ¡Niños! —intervino Inglaterra súper colorado—, Por favor compórtense…  
>—Obedezcan a Inglaterra —apoyo Estados Unidos coloreado de un rojo intenso chillón.<br>_—_Iggy, pareces la mamá y Estados Unidos el papá —se carcajeaba Alfred soltando la mano de Arthur para llevarla a su panza y sostenerse de tanto reírse.

Ambas naciones se asombraron por lo que habían dicho Alfred provocando el hecho de que se volvieron a mirar y, por debajo de la mesa, tomaron las manos del otro. ¿Acaso este sería su primer paso o simplemente se dejaban llevar por la música y el ambiente tan suave que acontecía?

_**I see you before me, you see me before you**__ ~ Te veo frente a mí, me ves frente a tí  
><em>_**Never thought that I'd fall in love with you**__ ~ Jamás pense que me enamoraría de tí_

* * *

><p>Prox. Capítulo: <strong>V<strong>iendo el **P**asado con mis **O**jos

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> La canción es CHOCOLAT de TCY FORCE Ise, perteneciente al OST de _Panty & Stocking with Gartenbelt. _Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero recibi una visita maravillosa que no veía hace tiempo, espero que lo comprendan bien ¿Saben? Falta MUY poquito para el 30 de Julio Ah~ estare vieja... Nyaa~ Nos leemos y muchas gracias.


	7. Viendo el Pasado con mis Ojos

**Autora: **Hetalia no me pertenece, la idea del fanfic si.  
><strong>Aclaración<strong>: El capítulo es cortito, lo siento mucho.  
><strong>Explicación de lo anterior<strong>:  
>30 de Julio YO ESTOY DE CUMPLEAÑOS entonces me desperté tempranito (2 .p.m.) para escribir, pero por alguna razón me paso algo un tanto raro y no pude seguir, luego, cuando quería volver a escribir, llegaron mis invitadas y celebre mi cumpleaños.<br>**Agradecimientos: **Les prometo que el prox. capítulo sera mas largo, las quiero muchoooooo~ gracias por todo!  
><strong>ALGO IMPORTANTE<strong>: No tuve tiempo para revisar si lo escribi bien, cuando lo tenga, correjire los errores que ustedes encuentren en el capítulo. No colocare comentarios de autora al final.

* * *

><p>Prox. capítulo: ¡ADIVINEN!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>iendo el **P**asado con mis **O**jos

_United States of America_

Nos devolvimos con nuestros pequeños a casa de Inglaterra, aunque yo insistía en que volviéramos a mi amado país, pues todos necesitaban esos rayos de sol que últimamente dejaban unos estragos en mi territorio, sin embargo algunos como yo los adorábamos.

—Hey, idiota, iré a bañar a los niños; tú desempaca las maletas, menos la mía.  
>—Okey, Iggy~<br>—Reitero**: NO DESEMPAQUES LA MÍA**.  
>—Okey, Iggy~<p>

Luego de ello, Iggy se marcho con **nuestros pequeños** al baño de su casa, dejándome a mí en medio del vestíbulo, con las maletas en ambos lados de mi cuerpo siendo sujetadas por mis brazos. Solté un largo suspiro antes de mirar con más dedicación la sala de estar de Iggy~, pero realmente sigue tan igual a aquel día en que yo…

— _¡América! ¡No holgazanees y ve a hacer tus quehaceres!  
><em>— ¿Iggy~, has sido tú?  
>—<em><strong>¿Ser yo de qué?<strong>_ —me grito Inglaterra desde el baño; entonces ¿Me lo imagine todo? Quizás esta sala de estar esta embrujada y vuelve esquizofrénica a la gente ¡Si, eso debe ser!  
>—<em> ¡América! ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? ¡Vistes horrible! Vamos, vamos ¡Anda a cambiarte!<em>  
>—Okey, Iggy, no es gracioso —susurre más para mí que para el resto del mundo.<br>—_ ¡Claro que no es gracioso! ¿Y de dónde sacaste Iggy? Ve a cambiarte jovencito._

Ya asustado ¡QUIERO DECIR, ALTERADO! Mire en ambas direcciones (me refiero a la puerta que da a la cocina y la puerta que da a la biblioteca) percatándome que no había nadie; suspire. Decidí salir de la sala de estar e irme rumbo a las escaleras estrechas de la casa de Iggy, las cuales me dificultaban el hecho de subir las maletas de todos ¿Acaso me ven como burro de carga? ¡Tienen suerte de que sea un _hero_ y esté dispuesto a ayudarlos! Luego, Iggy~ vera mi increíble fuerza y disposición, me besara y querrá casarse conmigo… ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO? Malos pensamientos ¡Fuera! Malos pensamientos…Pero sería genial que Iggy me besara…

— _¿América? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
>—<em> ¡Okey, Iggy~, deja de bromear conmigo y sal de donde estés!  
>—<em>Estoy parado detrás de ti ¿No tendrás fiebre?<em>

Me volteé lentamente en mi misma posición, encontrándome en el marco de la puerta a Iggy con ropas de los tiempos coloniales. Me observaba con enojo, sin embargo pude ver que también con algo de preocupación.  
>No iba a chillar, la verdad, no era necesario… ya decía yo que la casa de Iggy era realmente aterradora y que estaba embrujada; además de que, antes de dormirme con Arthur al lado, vi como alguien similar a Iggy me deseaba las buenas noches…o eso recuerdo.<p>

— ¿En qué tiempo crees que estamos? —pregunte yo, pues era lo único que se me ocurría.  
>—<em>Humm…hace tiempo que no veo los calendarios…he estado tan ocupado con otros asuntos y peticiones de la Reina.<br>_—Bien… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?  
>—<em>Mi colonia y mi hermanito.<br>_— ¿Cómo me ves en la altura?  
>—<em>Bueno… has crecido un poco…y…ahora usas lentes…<br>_—Por lo menos en eso él está bien —susurre—, aunque con la fecha…es como si se hubiera quedado atascado en los tiempos en que él era un Imperio.  
>—<em> ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si soy un Imperio, América.<em>  
>—No, ya no lo eres.<br>—_ ¿Qué dices?  
><em>—Que no lo eres, es más… eres una potencia mundial, pero no tan importante como yo.  
>—<em>Pero…<em> —Iggy-colonial abrió sus hermosos ojos jade con terror, miraba algo detrás de mí y luego desapareció.  
>—América, te escuche hablar y Arthur se preocupo… —me informo Inglaterra—, me mando a preguntarte si estabas bien.<br>—HA-HA-HA~ ¡Obvio que estoy bien, soy un héroe!  
>—Ah~, será mejor que tu bañes a los pequeños y yo desempaque…<br>— ¡Woha~! ¿De verdad puedo? Pero si en el viaje…  
>— ¡Ya sé lo que dije en el viaje!<br>—Pero…  
>— ¡Solo ve de una maldita vez, gordo emancipado!<p>

Bueno, si alguien de las lectoras se pregunta "¿Qué ocurrió en el *****viaje?" aquí va un viajecito en el pasado:

—_England…cuando lleguemos a casa ¿Puedo bañar a los niños?  
>— ¡Sí! Fiesta de espuma —grito Arthur.<br>—… ¡Y de burbuja! —canturreo Alfred.  
>—Claro que no.<br>— ¿POR QUÉ? —gritamos todos ¿Cuál es el impedimento de no hacer la fiesta de burbujas y espuma cuando bañe a los niños?  
>—Van a ensuciar, además los niños deberían hacer otras cosas en vez de hacer fiestas.<br>—Pero…  
>—No harás nada para que cambie de opinión.<em>

Y bueno…ahora estamos como estamos. Yo dirigiéndome a bañar a los niños (y a hacer la fiesta que prometí) y el viejo de Inglaterra se encargara de desempacar ¡HA-HA-HA soy un Héroe! Ahora ¿Dónde deje el maldito tubo de burbujas automáticas? Debe estar por aquí, en mi bolsillo… ¡Esperen! Lo deje en mi maleta ¡Rayos! Tendrá que ser solo de espumas.

Entre al cuarto de baño, que no si mal recuerdo la ultima vez era pequeño, pero ahora es un GRAN cuarto de baño ¿Cuándo lo habrá hecho? ¡Solo queda una respuesta! Fueron los ovnis, esperen ¿_England_ conoce a los amigos de Tony? Deberé anotarlo en mi diario.

— ¡Alfred, deja de arrojarme agua!  
>—Anda, es divertido.<br>—Sera más divertido si ¡DEJAS DE ARROJARME AGUA!  
>— ¿Por qué? No le veo la diversión.<br>—Porque… ¡Oh! Estados Unidos ¿Nos vas a bañar? —me pregunto Arthur mirándome fijamente con esos hermosos ojos jade.  
>—Claro, Inglaterra decidió desempacar las maletas, no quería que yo viera su colección privada del <em>Capitán América<em>, pero no sé por qué las oculta ¡Si yo ya sabía que él ama mi cultura!  
>—A él no le gusta eso —me reclamo el odioso de ese mocoso—, goza de los cuentos de hadas, lo sé muy bien porque a mí también me gustan.<br>—Pero todos prefieren al _Capitán América_…

Y, sumidos en un silencio bastante incomodo para mí, organizamos la fiesta. Al final Arthur hizo, de manera casera, las burbujas y lleno el baño con varias de ellas, algunas eran muy grandes, otras pequeñas y extrañas, sin embargo eran burbujas al fin y al cabo; aquello me recordó cuando yo e Inglaterra…

— _¡No me mojes, América! —me recriminaba mi amado tutor mientras se cubría con su antebrazo mis ataques de agua.  
>— ¡Pero es divertido!<br>— ¡Pero no lo hagas!  
>— ¡Entonces deja de ser divertido! —proteste molesto.<br>—América ¿Me encuentras aburrido? —me pregunto y, por primera vez, pude observar sus ojos jade brillar con una melancolía ¡Soy un idiota! Inglaterra pocas veces me viene a visitar y le digo que no es divertido ¡Soy un idiota! Fracase como un héroe.  
>— ¡No, no, no, no! Lo-lo siento —mire el agua ¿O las burbujas? Había más burbujas que agua. Me sentía muy mal ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota?.<br>—América, no te preocupes, solo bromeaba —tomo un poco de las burbujas y las soplo con delicadeza, como cuando me ayuda a apagar las velas de mi cumpleaños; me mostró el espectáculo más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez ¡Las burbujas danzaban a nuestro alrededor! Era muy bonito.  
>—Gracias, England —y, como Dios me trajo al mundo y quebrantando las reglas de etiqueta, me lance a los brazos de mi amado tutor.<br>—Te quiero, mi pequeño América.  
>—Y yo a ti.<em>

¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Eso paso hace tiempo atrás, se supone que debe estar enterrado junto con otros recuerdos que he tachado de "innombrables", como le ocurre a la palabra "dieta" ¡Esa palabra no debería existir! Es un villano.

— ¿Estados Unidos? Tenemos frío —susurro Alfred, quien era abrazado por Arthur de una manera en la cual me gustaría a mí estar con mi Inglaterra, realmente necesito aquello.  
>—Sí… el agua esta helada y ya terminamos de bañarnos.<br>—Oh~ perdónenme… se me escapo el Alien del cerebro.  
>— ¿Alien? —me interrogaron los dos.<br>—Okey, no quiero que vuelvan a hablar ante mi persona —acto seguido me levante indignado, busque una gran toalla blanca para envolver a ese par NO conocedor de los Aliens.

…**2 horas después..**

Arthur y Alfred se encontraban jugando a las escondidas, por ahí, en algún lugar de la casa de Inglaterra. Reino Unido, por otro lado, estaba a mi lado leyendo un libro británico que de seguro debe ser aburrido, lleno de letras tamaño hormiga y no debe poseer ningún dibujo colorido de un héroe venciendo al villano y siendo besado por su damisela.

— _¿Quieres que te lea un cuento de hadas, mi pequeño América?_—me pregunto de nuevo él, el Iggy colonial, que se encontraba parado a mi lado, mirándome con dulzura.  
>—Lalalalala~ —canturrie mientras negaba con mi cabeza.<br>— ¿Qué te ocurre? —me pregunto Iggy actual.  
>—Nada, solo bailo y tarareo una canción muy famosa en mi país.<br>—De acuerdo, lunático, solo no hagas muchos movimientos que quiero terminar de leer.  
>—<em> ¿América, te encuentras bien? ¿Con quién hablas?<br>—_ ¿Acaso no lo ves?  
>—<em>No, no veo con quien hablas…<br>—_ ¡Eso es imposible!  
>— ¡América, cállate de una maldita vez! —me regaño Iggy actual.<br>—Lo siento… —mire al Iggy colonial intentado mandarle señas de ira, pero no podía ¿Por qué?—, por favor vete —susurré.  
>—<em>Bueno, pero volveré a desearte las buenas noches, mi pequeño América.<em>

Y justo cuando Iggy colonial desapareció, aparecieron Arthur y Alfred, tomados de la mano y mirándose ruborizadamente. Sus sonrisas los delataban, algo ocurrió entre ellos ¡Lo sé porque lo leí en un comic!

Inglaterra lanzó una mirada calculadora a nuestros pequeños, luego cerró su libro de la manera más abrupta que pudo y se levanto del sillón para acercarse a ambos.

— ¿Se besaron?  
>— ¿Có-cómo lo sabes? —interrogaron los pequeños sonrojándose aun más y soltándose las manos.<br>—Porque sus caras los acusan.  
>— ¡No puede ser! Habías dicho que no se daría cuenta —regaño Arthur a Alfred; yo solo me reía de todo ello.<br>— ¡Lo siento, pero Inglaterra me conoce muy bien! —contesto Alfred antes de echarse a llorar y, era de esperarse, que Arthur también hiciera lo mismo y todo terminara en los brazos de Inglaterra.  
>—Les cantare una canción de cuna ¿Vale? Pero no sigan llorando —susurro con una melodiosa voz mientras mecía en sus brazos a nuestros pequeñitos milagros, sin embargo la envidia y los celos se apoderaban de mí.<p>

…**Y cayó la noche…**

Inglaterra llevaba más de 5 horas en la habitación de los niños (también me pregunto cómo rayos apareció esa habitación). Así que, no estresado, pero preocupado, decidí entrar a ver qué ocurría ¿Quién sabe si necesitaban al héroe? Así que, toque la perilla, la gire lentamente como en las películas de terror y entre.

Lo siguiente que vi fue lo más tierno del mundo: Inglaterra con los pequeños en brazos, los tres durmiendo ¿La causa? Un libro de cuentos de hadas en las rodillas de Inglaterra, abierto en la mitad en la parte en que termina uno de los cuentos narrados en el libro.  
>Busque en el armario alguna mantita celeste para cubrirles, pero solo encontré una rosada así que me resigne a usarla, pero antes…<p>

— _¿Qué haces, mi pequeño América?  
><em>—Voy a dormir…  
>—<em>Buenas noches, mi pequeño.<br>_—Buenas noches, Iggy colonial de mi imaginación.  
>—<em> ¿Uh?<br>_—Te quiero…

El Iggy colonial se rio de lo que dije, realmente yo no esperaba decir aquello pero lo hice. Luego como vino, se fue. Aproveche aquello para levantar a Iggy con delicadeza, sentarme en la silla mecedora y colocarle en mis piernas; luego nos cubrí a los cuatro con la manta y buenas noches.


	8. Bitacora de Reino Unido

**Autora: **Hetalia no me pertence, ni sus personajes, ni los personajes se pertenecen a ellos...  
><strong>Aclaración: <strong>No me maten por el final de este capítulo, solo quería darle el broche de oro para que imaginen lo que viene después.  
><strong>¿Por qué me tarde tanto?<strong>: Porque hay un lugar muy **malvado, **pero a la vez educativo, que se llama:** Corcelgio**. y tiene unos reos que son muy malos conmigo. Tenía que actualizar mi otro fanfic "Little Big Love" y me quede pegada con el DEMO de Vocaloid 03.

**Advertencia:  
><strong>Faltas ortográficas (de nuevo, no tengo tiempo para revisar mis capítulos, pero apenas pueda, lo hare), pero no se preocupen **que son muy pequeñas**. ¡Sigo en proceso de aprender!

**Encuesta:  
><strong>¿Cuál es la mejor parte que has leido hasta el momento en este fanfic?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bitácora de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda!<br>**Pocos días después

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

-**Días que llevo con los pequeños**: 12 días.  
>-<strong>Etapa (edad) en la cual van los pequeños<strong>: Arthur 10 años y Alfred 8 años  
>-<strong>Comportamientos extraños<strong>: Parece que Estados Unidos sigue hablando solo y, lo peor, es que me menciona en sus charlas.  
>-<strong>Anotaciones Adicionales<strong>: Debo estudiar los comportamientos de Estados Unidos, decirle a Alfred que Arthur no es un juguete mordible y menos en sus orejas y, lo último, golpear a Francia por perturbar al pequeño Mathew.

— ¡Oye, _England_, dime, dime! ¿Qué escribes? —me preguntaba el gordo emancipado a mi lado.  
>—Nada que te importe… y tu dime ¿Sigues hablando solo?<br>— ¡Que no hablo solo! ¿Cuántas veces debo explicarte que no sufro alucinaciones como tú?  
>—Cállate, maldito.<br>— ¡Vamos! Tienes que aceptar que el único que sufre alucinaciones aquí: ¡Eres tú!  
>— ¿Me lo dice el país que al día siguiente capto que su pequeño se beso con mi pequeño y no se lo podía creer y estuvo delirando en <strong>MI<strong> habitación? —interrogué mientras alzaba una de mis maravillosas cejas un poco más que la otra.

Como era de esperarme, para mí, el emancipado me miro contrayendo sus pupilas a tal punto que parecían dos gotas de pintura azul en medio de un lienzo blanco. Puesto a que…

_Al día siguiente en que Arthur y Alfred se besaron. Me desperté aun preocupado por Estados Unidos, el parece que se lo tomo todo bien ¡Y aquello si era preocupante! Porque significa que maduro y…_

— _**¿QUÉ ARTHUR Y ALFRED SE BESARON?**__ —grito a mi lado el estadounidense, esperen ¿Qué rayos hace este imbécil acostado a mi lado? ¿Por qué no lo sentí por lo menos?  
>— ¿Y ese grito?<br>— ¿No lo entiendes? Significa que, inconscientemente tú y yo salimos y nos besamos, pues en el fondo ellos siguen… —cubrí sus delicados y rosados labios con mis manos heladas y frías ¿Qué acaso este gordinflón no piensa en que los niños también tienen oídos?  
>—No lo había pensado de esa manera —conteste apartando mi mirada ruborizada hacia algún lugar que no fueran esos ojos azules—, pero ellos… no saben nada de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ¿Vale? Ni que yo te crie, ni nada de eso… ellos solo piensan que son países, muy buenos amigos y que se gustan ¿Entiendes?<em>

_Deje de silenciar sus labios para morder, ligeramente, mi labio inferior ¿Por qué me dolía admitir aquello? Será mejor dejar esto atrás ¡Sí y haré como si nada paso! Soy tan brillante ¡Por algo fuí el mejor Imperio que el Mundo pudo tener!_

_Me levante energético a preparar un delicioso desayuno, como siempre los hago, para despertar de una agradable manera a los pequeñines ¡Ah~! Que lindo es el amor juvenil de esos dos._

—_Inglaterra…yo…  
>—Estúpido, ¿Puedes bañar a los niños mientras yo preparo el desayuno? Se gentil al despertarlos ¡Adiós!<br>—Pero, Inglaterra…yo…_

_Y me fui por la puerta, cualquier cosa que ese estadounidense diga, de seguro, no debe ser importante ¿No? Al menos que diga que se resfríe._

— ¿_England_, sigues aquí o Tony te llevo a su planeta?  
>— <em>Shut up, idiot!<em> —grite con todo mi encanto—. Me marcho a ver a los pequeños…no hables solo.  
>— ¡TE HE DICHO QUE…<br>— ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, necesito que vayas a ordenar todo el DESASTRE que hiciste ayer jugando con los pequeños.  
>—Eres un viejo amargado y estirado.<br>—Y tu un hombre inmaduro ¡Por poco más y pienso que sufres el síndrome de _Peter Pan!  
><em>— ¿Así? Pues, tú-tú…  
>— ¿Yo? —la arrogancia en mi voz hacia presencia como solía siempre en charlas que solamente tenía con Francia cuando este me recriminaba el hecho de que le quite a su pequeño rayo de sol: Canadá.<br>— ¡Tú eres un amargado que no acepta que me independice! — ¿Podría considerar aquello golpe bajo? Oh, claro… claro…  
>—Bien, si era todo eso… tengo que marcharme a cuidar a mi <em>ángel de mis recuerdos<em> y a ese pequeño caballero Inglés que, por suerte, no se le pega lo tarado que tienes tú.

**Sorpresa:**_  
>United States of America<em>

Inglaterra me observo con una mirada bastante… extraña, como si ya no le importara aquello que le grite, generalmente suele gritarme como colegiala enfadada, luego se va a beber, Francia me llama pidiendo que le vaya a buscar, le voy a recoger, lo subo a mi auto y conduzco hasta mi casa o su hotel, lo acuesto en su cama y me duermo a su lado hasta las 5 de la madrugada, donde tengo que poner en marcha el plan de huida ¡Jamás permitiría que ese vejestorio me viera dormir tan…tan calmado a su lado! La verdad… al lado de Inglaterra, siempre he dormido bien.

—Bien, si era todo eso… tengo que marcharme a cuidar a mi _ángel de mis recuerdos_ y a ese pequeño caballero Inglés que, por suerte, no se le pega lo tarado que tienes tú —contesto expresando lo que su mirada ya me decía: yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo ¡Y todo por ese mocoso!

Reino Unido abrió la puerta de su despacho y se marcho por ella con esa elegancia que siempre me atrajo cuando era un pequeño niño, cuando **yo** era su **ángel de sus recuerdos**.  
>¿Por qué me molesta tanto que él ya no me quiera? ¿Qué su atención se desvié a ese maldito niño mal nacido que lo único que hace es hacer que Inglaterra se olvide de mí? ¡Yo soy el <strong>ángel de sus recuerdos<strong> que me independice exclusivamente para que ese viejo se aliara a mí y pasáramos tarde como, no sé, amigos o pareja! Pero claro que no… Inglaterra aun no me perdona por aquello… aunque actualmente, después del atentado a mis amadas torres gemelas, mi gobierno reconoció a Inglaterra como el _mejor aliado que podía tener las Naciones Unidas y que estaban muy agradecidos por ello_, pero ¿Por qué esa relación no funciona con nosotros, la representaciones de aquellos países donde sus gobiernos dicen que somos como uña y mugre?

— ¿Por qué no me amas, Inglaterra? —solté para mi sorpresa antes de mirar aterrado la puerta; para mí alivió, él no estaba ahí.

Suspire antes de caminar sobre el suelo donde mi amado Inglaterra camina, abrí la puerta que daba hacia aquel jardín que era casi como un hijo para Inglaterra, si no mal recuerdo… pues cuando pequeño solía cuidarlo porque creía que Inglaterra me lo agradecería con muchos abrazos y mimos al volver…

—_Mi pequeño América ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he visto algo…  
>—<em> ¿Sabes algo, Iggy-colonial? Me independice de ti.  
>—<em>Me lo has dicho, pero yo no me lo creo…<br>_—Pero tendrás que creerlo… ¡Mira el calendario de allí! —apunte en dirección a alguna parte, la verdad no tenía ánimos de levantar mi mirada.  
>— <em>¿No querrás decir el calendario que estas pisando?<br>_— ¿Uh? Ha-ha-ha~ lo tenía fríamente calculado —me excuse—, revisa el mes de Julio, es el calendario de el actual tú.  
>—<em>De acuerdo.<em>

El Iggy-colonial se encogió para recoger aquel calendario —del cual ya me había retirado de pisarlo—, busco entre sus páginas el mes de Julio y comenzó a leer en pequeños susurros.

—_1 de Julio: El día de Canadá ¡El pequeño Mathew! No olvidar entregar un regalo realmente adorable para ese buen chico…blablablablabla…4 de Julio Independencia de los Estúpidos Estados Unidos de América, debo salir con Francia a patear traseros gringos y visitar a Japón…espera…ese par estará en su ******** cumpleaños ¡Ya lo sé! Me marchare a ver a Chile, ese tipo me entiende…5 de Julio nació la oveja… ¡Espera! ¿4 de Julio? Y ¿Esta escrito con mi caligrafía? Entonces… ¿Es cierto que tú ya… _—no sé porque, el verle llorar nuevamente me partió el corazón en mil pedazos.  
>— ¿Ahora me crees?<br>—_Ye-ye-yes…_ _Why? Why…?  
>—<em> ¡Porque te amo! —grite furioso—, ¡Amo tu cabello más rubio que el mío, tus ojos verdes que son como joyas, esa sonrisa jodidamente sexy que solamente me dedicas a mí, todo…! **¡TE AMO!**

Me sorprendí al ver al Iggy-colonial vestir ropas actuales, lucia mejor que antes, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y unas hermosas alas brotaban de su espalda, dándole un toque magnifico.

—_Felicitaciones, my little angel, por fin eres conocedor de tus sentimientos… mi trabajo aquí ah terminado._

Sorpresivamente se volvió una esfera llena de luz, la cual salió disparada por la ventana hacia a algún lugar…  
>…definitivamente, debo dejar el azúcar, me hace ver cosas que me extrañan demasiado.<p>

— **¡IGGY~!** —escuche la odiosa-chillona-molesta voz de ese _demonio de los recuerdos de Inglaterra_.  
>— <strong>¡Estados Unidos, Estados Unidos, por favor ven! ¡Estados Unidos!<strong> — ¡Esa voz! ¡Es solamente de mi pequeño, de mi Arthur!

Corrí más que asustado, rogando a todos los ovnis que si algo malo le estaba sucediendo a Inglaterra, que me sucediera a mí. Abrí la puerta con la brusquedad, sin calcular mi fuerza, por la cual la arranque de su marco y fue a impactarse contra la estantería de mi amado ex país colonizador.

Al encontrarme afuera vi a Iggy~ en el suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados juntando esas hermosas pestañas dignas de un príncipe; la expresión en su rostro era una de paz, como si estuviera en su "mundo feliz" ¿Cómo iba a interrumpir aquello? Pues, fue cuando vi a ese mocoso intentando darle los primeros auxilios.

— ¡Iggy~, no me dejes, Iggy~!  
>— ¡Muévete, por favor! —solicite, amablemente, a ese niño malcriado.<br>— ¡No, Iggy~ me necesita!  
>— ¿Y qué pasa si tus berrinches llevan a Iggy~ a la muerte? —interrogué.<br>—Ven, Alfred, tranquilo…todo estará bien —Arthur tomo de la mano a ese mocoso y se lo llevo a la casa, donde no me estorbará.  
>—Bien, ahora que estamos solo ¿Cómo te despierto? Esperen… no…no quiero hacer eso…<p>

Volví a mirar a mi amado británico, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y esos labios juntos…  
>…era un dulce bello durmiente…<p>

—Iggy~… —suspire antes de acortar la distancia entre nosotros.  
>—Idiota… ¡ANDA A LAVAR ESOS DIENTES! Tienes un aliento de los mil demonios —me grito antes de llevarse una mano a su nariz.<br>—Pero…Iggy~…  
>—Además ¿Qué rayos planeabas hacer? ¿Besarme? Solo me dio sueño, eso es todo…<p>

**A la hora de la cena:  
><strong>_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

-**Bitácora del maravilloso Imperio Británico: **Hoy, en la tarde de "diversiones en el jardín" sufrí un desmayo, cuando desperté vi a Estados Unidos sobre mí con sus ojos cerrados y acercando sus grasientos, pero sexys, labios a los míos. Iba a dejar que me besara, pero a lo lejos escuche la voz de mi _ángel de los recuerdos_ gritándome: "_¡Enwland! ¡Vuelve pronto! ¡Te quiero muwo!_" ¿Qué fue lo raro? Que esa voz era de mi _ángel de los recuerdos _cuando lo conocí y, el _ángel de mis recuerdos_, que estoy cuidando actualmente tiene la voz de un niño entrando en la pubertad. Volviendo al punto, al escuchar aquella voz tuve que excusarme e impedir el beso, diciéndole al idiota de América que tenía un aliento insufrible.  
>-<strong>Comportamientos extraños<strong>: Dejando a un lado el "casi-beso" que Estados Unidos me da, es lo que sucedió después: Estados Unidos se encerró en **MI** baño y no ha salido de ahí en un buen rato.  
>-<strong>Anotaciones adicionales<strong>: Alfred y Arthur quieren que les compremos un anillo para demostrarle al mundo que son pareja, yo les dije que por mi ningún problema, pero que quizás se estaban adelantando a cosas que no son de su edad. Estados Unidos no aporto ninguna idea, pues sigue encerrado en **MI** baño.

Cerré mi agenda-personal-otoño & invierno-anotaciones antes de que alguien llegara. La escondí en un cajón secreto de mi escritorio, así me aseguraría que nadie la encontraría. Volví a dirigirme a mi baño, llame cinco veces a la puerta blanca que me separaba del idiota emancipado, pero no obtuve respuestas, así que decidí marcharme.

— ¡Iggy~! —me llamo una voz muy desanimada como para ser Estados Unidos.  
>— ¿Qué quieres, impostor?<br>— ¡Soy yo! —se quejo y, por el tono de su voz, imagino que debe estar haciendo un puchero mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan y miran hacia otro lado.  
>— ¿Qué quieres?<br>— ¿Puedes oler mi aliento?  
>— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?<br>—Solo siéntelo —volvió a quejarse ¡Que malcriado es! Y lo peor ¡Es que ahora voy a esperar a que me abra la puerta para sentir su aliento!

Volví a tocar la puerta, Estados Unidos la abrió lentamente, pero no al 100% así que solo podía ver el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Asomó un poco la cabeza afuera de aquel hueco que hizo y abrió su boca, inspiro y luego soltó…  
>…vaya…que agradable olor…es como… un jardín en primavera, de esos jardines bien cuidados y costosos de mantener.<p>

— ¿Cómo esta? ¿Mejor? —me interrogó.  
>—Esta… exquisito… —solté sin pensar ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Hablamos de Estados Unidos, el idiota amante de las hamburguesas!<br>— ¿Realmente encuentras que sea así?  
>—Sí-sí-sí, en todo caso es un avance —no tenía ganas de pelear… la verdad… quería estar un momento así, cerca del rostro de América.<p>

No sé cómo, no sé cuando, termine en los brazos de ese gordo emancipado; nuestros rostros se encontraban bastantes cercas y ruborizados ¿Qué nos ocurre? Esto definitivamente debo anotarlo en mi agenda ¡Es muy extraño! Esperen…esperen… ¿Qué me está haciendo Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué rayos me está olfateando el cuello? ¡Ah, ahora me lo babea!

— _¡Enwland! ¡Enwland! ¡Te espero, ojala vuelvas pronto! ¡Siempre te querré! ¿Tú me quieres? —_esa voz nuevamente… era de mi _ángel de los recuerdos__**, **_indudablemente.  
>—<em>My dear Angel…<em> —solté antes de cerrar mis ojos.  
>—<em>England…I…lo~ —<em>escuche decir a América algo, pero… yo sinceramente estaba en otra._  
><em>— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

La última frase no fue dicha ni siquiera por la vocecita en mi mente. América se sentó y yo de inmediato imite la acción. Miramos a la entrada de la habitación a Alfred, totalmente ¿Enojado? Y parecía llorar más y más, pero ¿Por qué tantas lágrimas?  
>Iba a decir algo, pero América me empuja hacia atrás, me cubre con las sabanas y alza a Alfred entre sus brazos, esperen ¿Y por qué lloran ambos ahora? ¿Acaso tiene que ver conmigo?<p>

—No ocurre nada, no ocurre nada, shh~ —intentaba calmar Estados Unidos a Alfred, quien solo le pateaba el pecho y lo golpeaba en la cara.  
>— ¡Mentira! ¡Le estabas besando el cuello! ¡Inglaterra nunca saldría contigo! ¡La atención de Inglaterra es solo para mí o su Reina! —gritaba bastante molesto.<br>— ¡Mira, mocoso, puede que Inglaterra te quiera mucho, pero también tiene V-I-D-A!  
>— ¡Cállate!<br>— ¡Cállate tú!  
>— ¡Alfred! —interrumpió el pequeño Arthur, quien le miraba bastante sonrojado y un poco molesto… oh~oh, conozco esa mirada…<br>— ¡Arthur! —Alfred golpeo en el pecho a América para saltar a los brazos de mi pequeño yo, se besaron tiernamente y volvieron a mirar a América.  
>— ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi pareja, Estados Unidos? —interrogó enojado mi pequeño yo, quien no le quitaba la mirada desafiante.<br>— ¡Yo no hacía nada! —contesto el mencionado.  
>— ¡Como vuelvas a hacer llorar a Alfred, juro que <strong>me independizare<strong> de ti! ¡Vámonos Alfred!  
>—Artie~ —susurro mi pequeño ángel hipnotizado por el caballerito británico.<p>

Arthur tomo, bruscamente, la manito de Alfred y se marcharon de nuestra vista. Me senté en donde me dejo América y le mire. El estúpido seguía mirando el pasillo por donde se fueron nuestros pequeños tomados de la mano; realmente parecía un idiota esperando a que algo ocurriera.

Para mi suerte, América se quedo taimado todo ese rato, por lo cual tuve tiempo suficiente de escabullirme a mi armario y sacar un abrigo, pues empezó a hacer un poquito de frió. Mire mi reloj de pulsera, el cual marcaba que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se comienza a cenar… ¡AH, VAMOS A CENAR TARDE!  
>Sin explicaciones, tome a América de la muñeca y le arroje el saco (su chaqueta) a sus brazos para que se lo colocase lo más pronto posible. Luego corrí a por los niños, quienes me leyeron el pensamiento (por lo menos Arthur, quien se encargo de arreglar a Alfred también) y se encontraban preparados, lindos y listos para ir a cenar afuera.<p>

**Te notamos raro:**_  
>United States of America<em>

De camino a algún restaurant carísimo a los cuales a Iggy~ le gusta asistir para comer más comida repulsiva (pues así es o por lo menos eso fue mi estudio). El viaje en su auto fue totalmente incomodo. Los chicos iban detrás, besando la mano del otro o riéndose de algo, como si fueran complaces; por mi parte yo solo me volteaba a ver como mi pequeño Arthur crecía cada vez más y más…parecía que jamás me iba a necesitar nuevamente, pero ¿Por qué eso me dolía?

— ¿América? —llamó Inglaterra mientras sus ojos demostraban que no le perdía la pista al camino.  
>— ¿Sí? ¿Cambiaste de opinión y vamos a comer al…<br>—Ni lo sueñes…solo te quería preguntar ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo alterado.  
>—Sí, Estados Unidos, te hemos notado algo… extraño, como si no fueras tú —agrego mi pequeñito ¡Es todo un caballerito!<br>— ¡Sí, como que su maldad creció más y más! —agrego el mocoso ese mientras estiraba sus brazos.  
>— ¡Estoy perfectamente bien, porque soy un héroe! HA-HA-HA~<br>— ¡Iggy~, te quiero! —grito repentinamente el mocoso sentado haya atrás.  
>— U.S.A. te quiero —a mi no me grito, pero lo susurro y con eso me basta ¡Después de todo, es mi pequeño Arthur!<br>—Si me quieres tanto, no me vuelvas a amenazar con independizarte —dije sin pudor ni razón.  
>— ¿He? —los británicos me observaron atentamente, mientras que el estadounidense –mocoso- por primera vez mostraba una preocupación verdadera (si no mal recuerdo, cuando era pequeño…cuando a Iggy~ le preocupaba algo, a mi también).<br>—Nada, Iggy~, sigue conduciendo…  
>—No es necesario…ya llegamos y… ¿Qué rayos hace Francia con Canadá aquí?<br>— ¡Hola! —dijo un eufórico Francés mientras agarraba por la cintura a mi hermano menor y caminaban con sus niños al frente—, ¡Bájense de ese auto y vamos a comer todos como una familia!  
>— ¿Podemos, podemos? ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Cenemos como Familia! —canturreaban los pequeñitos mientras me hacían unos pucheros que daban ganas de grabarlos y tener una biblioteca llena de videos caseros...<p>

De repente, Iggy~ me mira de una manera bastante cariñosa y, sin dudarlo, me deje nadar en ese mar verde que sos sus hermosos ojos.

**Declaración:  
><strong>_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

— ¿Podemos, podemos? ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Cenemos como Familia!  
>—Claro que sí, yo me quedare conversando con Papi Alfi~ —okey ¿Qué fume para que estuviera diciéndole "papi Alfy" al idiota del emancipado?<br>—Bueno~ —canturreo Arthur tomando, delicadamente, la manito de Alfred y encaminándose donde los otros esperaban; luego de que se marcharon me acerque a América.

En sus ojos vi una melancolía que solamente había observado una vez, bueno varias veces, pero fue en un momento de mi vida que sigue escrito con fuego en mi memoria: cuando me marchaba de vuelta Inglaterra y América lloraba.

Sin poder resistirlo, lo abrace intentando esconder su rostro en mi hombro o en mi cuello, pero me funciono lo segundo que fue lo más fácil (porque…bueno, la altura). Sentí como sus heladas lágrimas caían por mi cuello hasta empapar mi camisa (algunas lograban seguir su camino por debajo de mi ropa).  
>Ya cuando América había llorado mucho, lo separe unos momentos de mí y le acaricie las mejillas para que me sonriera, aunque fuera un poquito.<p>

—Iggy~, tengo algo bien importante que decirte…  
>— ¿Qué cosa, América?<br>—_I love you_.

"_I love you…Iggy~"_

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>rox. Capítulo: Efectos Secundarios

* * *

><p><strong>Autora<strong>: Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me agrado de escribir, pues me tomo tres días (ya les explique quien me roba el tiempo). Muchas gracias a todas las personitas maravillosas que me comentan día a día los capítulos ¡Y a aquellas que me desearon feliz cumpleaños! Realmente muchas gracias. Descancen bien, confien en ustedes y en sus sueños, les dejare **una frase que se grabo en mi mente en fuego: "**_Tus sueños son las alas que te llevaran al Cielo" [Tsubasa wa Yume, soshite sora e!]_ Espero que sepan de que Anime es. Nos leemos

¿Review a esta chiquilla?  
>Muchas gracias por leer.<p> 


	9. Friday I'm In Love

**Dibucrito**: Experimento Fallido VUELVE, como siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece y una pregunta ¿Es necesario escribir en todos los capítulos que HETALIA no es de uno, sino de su respectivo Mangaka? El Mangaka es genial por haber creado esta idea tan asombrosa, ya saben que de él es este fabuloso Manga !Muchas Gracias!

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo se centra mucho en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos de América (o Norteamérica, aunque en Wikipedia sale que esta incorrecto decirle por este). Ah y posibles faltas de ortografía.

**Observaciones**: Debo corregir el capítulo anterior porque hice un traspapelo entre los nombres de los pequeñines y mas menciones de los Paises, pero no se preocupen, ya lo arreglare.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday I'm In Love<strong>

Inglaterra se quedo observando de manera pasmada a América, su ex colonia. Retrocedió unos pasos antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo y cubrir su boca con su mano, para evitar que palabras que él estuviera pensando ahora salieran de esta sin que su cerebro haya autorizado aquello.

— ¿Inglaterra, Iggy, estás bien? —pregunto América quitándose los lentes y guardándolos en su bolsillo.

El estadounidense dio cinco pasos para después ponerse a la altura de Reino Unido; tomo con delicadeza el rostro del mayor, tal cual hacia Inglaterra cuando apreciaba a sus Rosas del jardín. El Jade se encontró apreciando la belleza del cielo y el cielo se quedo contemplando al Jade.  
>Sin nada más que decir, ambos cuerpos se acercaron, a punto de rozar sus labios, pero el menor rodeo con sus brazos a Reino Unido apoyando su cabeza en el delicado hombro del mayor.<p>

—Ahora no es necesario que nos demos un beso de película, porque sé que debes estar confundido y quieras, lo más probable, llamarme mentiroso, embustero, gordo, cobarde ¡Y créeme que me lo merezco! Pero creo que no es el momento ¿Verdad? —sonrió un momento el ojiazul—, pues bien, es hora ¡Levántate y demuestra a los pequeños el Gran Imperio que salías ser!

Estados Unidos de América se levanto como toda persona con mucho poder sobre sus hombros, extiendo su gran mano blanca hacia el pálido cuerpo del británico, el cual se quedo congelado observándolo. Por segunda vez, Reino Unido se levanto con todas sus emociones recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
>Y sonrió cogiendo la mano de América.<p>

**…**

Mientras tanto, en el Restaurante, los cuatros niños jugaban a imitar a sus mayores, siendo Arthur quien imitaba a Estados Unidos, Alfred a Inglaterra, Matthew a Francia y Francis a Canadá. Sin embargo, Canadá y Francia se tomaban esto en serio, más Francia que Canadá, porque nunca creyó ver esto en su vida de País.

—Canadá, dime que has traído tu videocámara ¡Di que si, dilo!

—Siempre la traigo, Francia —contesto en un susurro el pequeño Canadá cuando se dispuso a grabar, sin embargo Francia le arrebato el artefacto y comenzó a grabar él—. Kumajirou… ¿Crees que se aproveche de mí?

—_Who are you? _—pregunto el osito.

—_I'm Canada._

—_I'm Matthew _—contesto para sorpresa de Kumajiro y Canadá, el pequeño Matthew deteniendo su imitación del estilo de caminar y manera de expresar de Francia, abriendo un poquito más sus ojitos a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué ocurre Matthew? ¿Has visto algo raro en el peluche de Canadá? —interrogó Francia.

— ¿Es que no viste que ese oso hablo? —irrumpió Francis, quién si había visto eso.

— ¿Canadá, tu oso habla?

—Eh…yo…yo…he…

—_**The Hero is Here! **__**With…England….! **_—América luego miro a Inglaterra con una expresión de frustración—, deberé buscarte un apodo para presentarte...

—Si, si, lo que tú digas…

Francia y Canadá se miraron sorprendidos y con MUY POCO disimulo ¿Acaso Inglaterra acaba de aceptar algo dicho por América? Agarraron a los pequeños, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del Restaurante.

Francia dejo al cuarteto de pequeños con Canadá mientras se llevaba a Inglaterra con América a un lugar más apartado. Los sentó a cada uno en el suelo y luego se agacho hasta quedar en la altura de…América era más grande que él, así que imposible e Inglaterra muy enano, por lo cual… ¿Quedo en el medio? Suspiro pesadamente, se soltó algo su corbata y poso sus manos en cada hombro de los países de habla inglesa.

—Chicos, se nota mucho que algo paso entre ustedes dos ¿Y cómo lo se? Soy el país del Amor, es obvio. Yo y Canadá cuidaremos a esos angelitos, ustedes dedíquense a una cita especial ¿Les parece?

—Pero… ¡Francia! ¿Qué insinúas? —protesto Inglaterra parándose de un sopetón y señalando con el dedo de manera rabiosa.

—Inglaterra, quizás Francia tenga razón esta vez, tenemos dos opciones —dijo sonriente desde el suelo el Gran América con una mirada esperanzadora—, podemos tener dos finales, uno feliz donde podemos estar felices el uno con el otro…o uno donde esto termine tan mal como el trasero de Francia después de una batalla.

— ¡Oye, solo me hacia falta Napo…

—Vaya, creo que ser "padre" de nosotros cuando pequeños te hizo madurar, América —declaro Inglaterra ayudándolo a pararse.

— ¿Has dicho "padre"? Eso significa que… ¡Tú eres la mamá! ¡Si! Tengo una familia con Inglaterra —chilló feliz—, ¡Entonces hoy te llevo a una pista de patinaje! ¿Francia, cuidarías a los pequeños por nosotros?

—Claro que sí, aunque creo que Canadá los cuidara al fin y al cabo.

—Pues bien, entonces vamos a por ellos.

El trio de Potencias Mundiales caminaron como mejores amigos por primera vez en su vida hasta el auto familiar que Francia se vio obligado a comprar debido a los pucheros de Canadá, Matthew y Francis. Ahí se encontraron a Canadá narrando una historia (y metiéndose en el personaje principal), atrayendo la atención de los pre-adolecentes. Las tres potencias mundiales se quedaron mudos y tosieron para atraer la atención, dejando a Canadá muy ruborizado y agachado al lado de la llanta del automóvil.

—Querido hermanito Canamerica…

— ¡Es Canadá! —le regañaron los presentes.

— ¡Exacto! Querido hermanito América sobre América….

— ¡Que es Canadá, América! —estallo Francis y Inglaterra, los otros lo dieron por perdido.

— ¡Eso mismo estoy diciendo! El país que esta encima de mí, quería pedirte un favor ¿Puedes cuidar a Arthur y a Alfred por esta noche y quizás por el día?

—Cla-cla-claro América ¡No te preocupes!

—Bueno, entonces —Estados Unidos empezó a sacar el famoso pergamino de los 100 cuidados de Arthur Kirkland, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, tengo una copia —saco el suyo—, sabia que algún día me ibas a pedir este favor, así que me prepare.

—Vaya… —exclamo Francia con Inglaterra—, me pregunto ¿Por qué Estados Unidos es primera potencia mundial si Canadá es más organizado que este?

—Eso es fácil —interrumpió Arthur—, es porque es un Héroe, de cierta manera.

—_O un gran manipulador_ —susurro Alfred semi enojado por no dormir hoy con Inglaterra.

—Bueno —interrumpió Francis—, se hace tarde y Matthew no puede estar afuera con tanto frio porque se enferma, así que… ¿Francia, puedes subir tu elegante cuerpo al auto y comenzar a conducir?

—Claro, _petit_, si un chico tan a la moda me lo solicita.

— ¿Yo a la moda? Vamos, acéptalo, estamos a la moda ambos…

—Dime que de nuevo no se fumaron el Lápiz labial y ese perfume de... —comenzó a preguntar Inglaterra.

—No, no…se supone que dejo eso… —contesto Canadá subiendo a los niños a la parte trasera del auto, pero Alfred se bajo y corrió a los brazos de Inglaterra.

—Si te hace algo, me avisas y yo voy y le golpeo, Iggy.

—Vale, vale, _Little boy_, ahora ve con tío Canadá y el idiota de Francia, veras que la pasaras en grande —beso con delicadeza su frente y lo subió al auto antes de volver al lado de América.

— ¿Arthur, no te despedirás de tu _hero_? —interrogó Estados Unidos.

—Adiós —dijo sin mirarle al rostro.

—No te preocupes —susurro Inglaterra al oído de Estados Unidos—, yo era así cuando Scott salía con alguna mujerzuela y me dejaba abandonado...pero tranquilo, después lo entenderá.

Y de esta manera, tras una confusa conversación y difícil despedida, fue que los países de habla Francesa e Inglesa se llevaron a los pequeños…  
>…sin saber que esa noche no podrán dormir bien.<p>

Por otro lado, América condujo a Inglaterra hasta el auto y se puso en marcha a la pista de patinaje central, sabiendo que esta noche había un especial de** The Cure**, la banda favorita de Inglaterra. Y aprovechando que era viernes ¿Por qué no ir? Iban a tocar la canción perfecta…creé él.

Se bajaron del auto, luego de que Alfred lo aparcara, para detenerse a admirar la gran pista casi vacía, debido a que la mayoría de personas estaba en parejas y patinaba por la orilla disfrutando de la música, especial The Cure. Se escuchaba el final de _**Lovesong**_ y la _Voz en OFF_ dio la aclaración de la siguiente canción que se venia:

—_Hermosas y encantadoras parejas, como hoy es Viernes 20 de Julio, pero recalco el VIERNES, luego de un descanzo de cinco minutos donde pueden tomar café, vamos a colocar __**Friday I'm In Love**__ ¡Feliz Mes de las Relaciones Amorosas! _

Inglaterra abrió par en par sus ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban ¿Hoy era especial de The Cure? ¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar? ¡Era obvio! En Julio, todos los viernes hay especial de The Cure en las pistas de patinaje. Chillo y agarró la mano de Alfred por intuición, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la soltó sorpresivamente y miro en dirección a donde se pedían los patines.

—Será mejor ir a pedir los nuestros ¿No te parece, Iggy? —América se veía maduro y pasivo, no como el niño odioso y energético que suele ser para captar la atención.

—Sí…sí…vamos… —con su voz denotando que estaba sucumbiendo.

América pidió los patines y entrego sus zapatillas, lo mismo hizo Inglaterra, para después caminar como pingüinos hasta la entrada de la pista. Ambos lucían nerviosos, pero no importaba. Una luz rosada apareció en mitad de la pista que pronto cambio su forma y era una luz con forma de corazón de color rosada que alumbraba. La mayoría de parejas por vergüenza y/o timidez no patinaban en el centro, pero ¡Hablamos de América! El país con más personalidad del mundo.  
>Agarrando a Arthur de la mano lo jalo hasta el centro, donde esperaron a que sonara <em><strong>Friday I'm In Love<strong>_ de The Cure para poder patinar tal cuales patinadores profesionales enamorados.

_**I don't care if Monday's blue** / No me importa si el Lunes es azul_  
><em><strong>Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too<strong> / Martes es gris y el Miercoles también_  
><em><strong>Thursday I don't care about you<strong> / Jueves no me preocupo por tí_  
><em><strong>It's Friday, I'm in love<strong> / Es Viernes estoy Enamorado_

_**Monday you can fall apart** / Lunes puedes hacerte a un lado_  
><em><strong>Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart<strong> / Martes, Miercoles rompen mi corazón_  
><em><strong>Oh, Thursday doesn't even start<strong> / Oh, Jueves no debería empezar_  
><em><strong>It's Friday I'm in love<strong> / Es Viernes estoy Enamorado_

Reino Unido nunca había patinado en su vida, no tenía tiempo para eso, sin embargo ahora que estaba siendo sujetado por la mano de América y sentía una confianza grandísima y patinaba tan perfecto como si estuviera en las finales de un torneo de patinaje, dejando asombrado a varias parejas, en especiales a las mujeres que matarían a sus parejas y a América para poder salir con él. Por otro lado, América sonreía tranquilamente, disfrutando del ambiente, de la música, de todo, estaba feliz, pero sabía que esto no podía ser como las películas que él producía ¿O quizás sí? La vida esta llena de sorpresas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¡En las Nubes, América, en las Nubes! —chilló de alegría Reino Unido después de mucho tiempo sin haber sonreído desde el corazón.

_**Saturday, wait** / Sábado, espera_  
><em><strong>And Sunday always comes too late<strong> / Y el Domingo siempre viene tarde_  
><em><strong>But Friday, never hesitate...<strong> / Pero Viernes, nunca duda_

_**I don't care if Mondays black** / No me importa si los Lunes son negros_  
><em><strong>Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack <strong>/ Martes, Miercoles – ataque al corazón_  
><em><strong>Thursday, never looking back<strong> / Jueves, nunca mirar atras_  
><em><strong>It's Friday, I'm in love<strong> / Es Viernes, estoy enamorado_

Mientras tanto en la Casa Presidencial de los Estados Unidos de América: No era una situación muy agradable, muchos países andaban desaparecidos y las llamadas no cesaban en la Casa Blanca.

—No, América no secuestro a Rusia —declaro Obama antes de colgar el teléfono.

Y sonó otra vez.

—No, América no secuestro a Alemania —y volvió a colgar.

Y sonó otra vez.

—No, América no esta siendo violado por Francia —y volvió a colgar.

Y sonó otra vez.

—No, América no secuestro a Japón —y apenas colgó, corto el cable del teléfono y se fue a dormir.

_**Monday, you can hold your head** / Lunes, puedes mantener tu cabeza_  
><em><strong>Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed<strong> / Martes, Miercoles quedarse en cama_  
><em><strong>Or Thursday - watch the walls instead<strong> / O Jueves – mirar las paredes_  
><em><strong>It's Friday, I'm in love<strong> / Es Viernes, estoy enamorado._

_**Saturday, wait** / Sábado, espera_  
><em><strong>And Sunday always comes too late<strong> / Y el Domingo siempre viene tarde_  
><em><strong>But Friday, never hesitate...<strong> / Pero Viernes, nunca duda_

— ¿Crees que esto de aquel Experimento Fallido traiga problemas a nuestros presidentes y a los de los otros? —pregunto tímidamente Reino Unido mientras Estados Unidos lo baja de un giro que le acaba de dar.

—Son presidentes, el pueblo los "elige", saben lo que hacen y si no, tienen un gabinete.

—Tienes razón —volvió a expandir sus brazos y a sentir el frío de la noche.

_**Dressed up to the eyes** / Vestida hasta los ojos_  
><em><strong>It's a wonderful surprise<strong> / Es una maravillosa sorpresa_  
><em><strong>To see your shoes and your spirits rise <strong>/ Para ver tus zapatos y tu espíritu elevarse_  
><em><strong>Throwing out your frown <strong>/ Arrojando tu enojo_  
><em><strong>And just smiling at the sound <strong>/ Y simplemente sonriendo al sonido_  
><em><strong>And as sleek as a sheik <strong>/ Y tan elegante como un jeque_  
><em><strong>Spinning round and round <strong>/ Dando vueltas y más vueltas_  
><em><strong>Always take a big bite <strong>/ Siempre tomando una gran mordida_  
><em><strong>It's such a gorgeous sight<strong> / Es un espectáculo tan maravilloso_  
><em><strong>To see you eat in the middle of the night<strong> / Para verte comer en mitad de la noche_  
><em><strong>You can never get enough<strong> / Tú nunca tienes suficiente_  
><em><strong>Enough of this stuff<strong> / Basta ya de estas cosas_  
><em><strong>It's Friday, I'm in love <strong>/ Es Viernes, estoy enamorado_

América no cabía en su dicha, pero sabía que esto no podía ser un final de película. Se detuvo en mitad de la pista y abrazo en un cálido y fuerte abrazo a su ser más amado en toda su vida como Alfred F. Jones y no como los Estados Unidos de América. Amaba demasiado a Inglaterra, a su amado Arthur Kirkland. Sonrió.

— ¿América?

—Dime Alfred, los pequeños no están cerca —sonrió aun más suave.

—Alfred, _my love_, _It's all right?_

—_Yeah…just…It's Friday, I'm in Love_

Y cuando las ultimas estrofas estaban cerca de hacer presencia, ambos paises se fueron acercando sin darse cuenta que había ya muchas parejas observando conmovidos a esos dos tortolos, claro que habían algunos homofóbicos !Es la vida -casi real- en Fanfic! que intentaron varias veces interrumpir el INEVITABLE BESO, pero ¿Y qué? Los que aceptaban esto tomaron a los homofóbicos y los enterraron en un agujero. Se podría decir que esta pareja tuvieron a muchos ángeles cuidando este momento tan esperado por ambos. Era amor en su estado puro.  
>Y los labios se juntaron…<p>

_**I don't care if Monday's blue** / No me importa si el Lunes es azul_  
><em><strong>Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too<strong> / Martes es gris y el Miercoles también_  
><em><strong>Thursday I don't care about you<strong> / Jueves no me preocupo por tí_  
><em><strong>It's Friday, I'm in love<strong> / Es Viernes, estoy Enamorado_

_**Monday you can fall apart** / Lunes puedes hacerte a un lado_  
><em><strong>Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart<strong> / Martes, Miercoles rompen mi corazón_  
><em><strong>Oh, Thursday doesn't even start<strong> / Oh, Juves no debería empezar_  
><em><strong>It's Friday I'm in love<strong> / Es Viernes, estoy Enamorado_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Dibucrito**: Ah, yo quería ver cuando América volviera a dar su discurso de cómo cuidar a Arthur y que golpeara a alguien con el pergamino. ¿Qué significara que Matthew haya podido ver a Kumajiro? ¿Por qué un especial de The Cure? ¿Por qué publique esto la madrugada del sábado si lo escribí el Viernes 20 de Julio? ¿Por qué hoy, sábado 21 de Julio faltan 9 días para mi cumpleaños y ayer 10? ¿A Alguien más le gusta The Cure? ¿Sugieren alguna canción?

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **EXTRA ** de **CUIDANDO AL CUARTETO DE PEQUEÑOS CON TÍO FRANCIA Y CANADÁ**

Lamento mucho la demora, creo que fue hace de un año (en realidad no recuerdo), he estado con la cabeza por las nubes, con esto de que seré 1 año más vieja el 30 de Julio, que JUSTO inicio 2 semestre escolar el día de mi cumpleaños, que el Carcelgio (Colegio+Carcel) sea cada vez más y más raro que no lo entiendo... !Espero les haya gustado y si no, pueden fusilarme a su gusto! Nos leemos a la próxima.

PD: LAMENTO las faltas ortográficas...y las lagunas mentales que me dan al escribir la historia y produzcan que aparezcan fantasma o cambios de escenarios repentinos. GRACIAS POR LEER ¿Un Review?


	10. La Casa del Caos

**Dibucrito**: Hetalia Axis Power [Hetalia World Series] NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, esta bonito y cómico tal cual esta gracias a su Mangaka. Esto solamente es un Fanfic para diversión de ustedes y mía.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Leer bajo su moderación, leer mucho sin pestañear, con poca iluminación y sin descansó afecta a la visión. Si te recetaron lentes para la lectura o tienes unos !úsalos! Cuida tus ojos, porque hay mucha gente en el mundo que mataría por poder mirar o tener una visión aceptable.

**Agradecimientos**: A todos los que leen este Fanfic y el darle una oportunidad, lamento la demora.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA:<strong> La Casa del Caos

Mientras tanto los países de habla inglesa se divertían de lo más bien en una pista de patinaje mientras escuchaban la música de The Cure fluyendo por los altos parlantes. Francia y Canadá no se llevaban nada fácil. Francia miraba casi tan psicopatamente por el retrovisor a los niños que dormían con tranquilidad ¡Y eso era lo extraño! Estaban tranquilos. Canadá después de tolerar todo el viaje las miradas de Francia, le dijo que se relajara, que todo estaba bien, que era normal que nos chicos a las 10 de la noche quedaran dormidos como angelitos.

— ¿Estas seguro? Digo, tu hermano mellizo desde que le conozco es inquieto hasta para dormir.

—Claro, mira, Arthur suele ser un adicto a cumplir los horarios, por lo cual apenas caen las diez, él ya se encuentra durmiendo; lo mismo con Matthew que le afecta trasnochar; Francis suele acostarse antes por su "sueño reparador de belleza" y si Alfred ve durmiendo a Arthur, también se duerme.

—Tú…me… ¿Tú me podrías repetir por que no eres la 1º potencia mundial y tu hermano si lo es?

—No lo sé —contesto el canadiense bajándose del auto y abriendo el maletero para sacar unas mantas y así abrigar a los pequeños para que a ellos no les afecte el cambio de temperatura repentino.

Pero la sorpresa fue tal para Canadá como para Francia encontrarse con un Arthur de, quizás, 4 años de edad, a Francis de 16 años, Matthew 14 años y Alfred de 6 años.  
>La primera reacción de ambos países fue mirarse en un claro estado de shock, luego se interrogaron en qué minuto paso aquello y finalmente llevarlos adentro de la casa.<p>

**Bienvenido a la Casa del Caos  
><strong>_**[Extra:**__ Alguien se lesiono patinando ¿Quién será?__**]**_

Canadá se llevo a Arthur al baño para cambiarles los pañales, dejando solo a Francia con Francis, Matthew y Alfred. Esto no era bueno.

—He… ¿Quieren que les prepare algo antes de irse a dormir?

—Osea ¡Obvio que no! Engordaré si como y luego me duermo —aclaro Francis antes de tomar la mano de Matthew.

— ¿He? —interrogó el adolecente—, pero yo si tengo hambre.

—Yo no quiero tener a una vaca por novio, así que te iras a dormir si o si.

—Pero yo quiero por lo menos beber leche blanca.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Tú! —señalo a Francia—, por favor, sírvenos dos vaso de leche blanca a nuestro cuarto, por favor.

— ¡Deberías ser más amable! —reprocho Matthew a su pareja.

—Y ese viejo debería asumir su edad —contesto molesto antes de tirar de la mano de Matthew y marcharse al segundo piso.

— ¿He? ¿Tío Francia, esta bien? ¿Tío Francia? ¿Por qué llora?

En la esquina de la habitación se podía apreciar como un cuerpo era envuelto en una sombra muy nítida y que por encima de este aparecían llamas azules dando vueltas. "¿Qué soy viejo? ¿Qué debo asumir mi edad? Pero si él cuando era más pequeñito decía que me veía fabuloso…se me olvidaba que yo a mis 16 si que era un malcriado…pero…¿Estoy pasado de moda? Dije que esto no me afectaría a menos que yo mismo me lo dijera…y…hoy llego el día… ¡Perdóname Coco Chanel!" Sollozaba mentalmente el pobre de Francia, el cuerpo anteriormente mencionado que se encontraba en la esquina.

Mientras tanto...con Canadá…

— ¡Adthud no queded bañadse! ¡No, no no! ¡NOOOOOO! —grito despavorido al sentir sus pies al contacto con el agua—, ¡No, Adthud no gudtad agua! ¡No, no, fushi agua, fushi! —gritaba el pequeño mientras movía sus manitos.

— ¡Vamos, Arthur, los caballeros no le temen al agua!

— ¡Los caballedos no sabed nadad! —protesto el pequeño mientras pateaba al agua hacia el rostro del pobre de Canadá.

—Pero…te dejara limpió y presentable como un caballero.

— ¡ME NO QUEDED BAÑADSE! ¡NO! ¡AGUA MALA! ¡FEA, FRIA Y MALA! ¡FUSHI! —grito el pequeño jalando de los cabellos del canadiense.

— ¡FRANCIA! —grito llorando Canadá mientras intentaba sacarse a Arthur de su cabeza.

Y volviendo con Francia…

— ¿Quién diría que Alfred era muy tierno cuando pequeño? Ya veo porque el cejudo ese no quería que te volvieras país.

— ¿Qué? —Alfred dejo de beber su vasito de leche para prestarle más atención a su tío.

—Que encuentro que Inglaterra debe depilarse esas cejas…

—Son bonitas —contesto él—, a mi me gustarían unas…

—Cuando seas grandes, entenderás que son un atentado contra la belleza estética del rostro.

—Ah…espera… ¿Francis y Matthew no te pidieron un vaso de leche?

— ¡CIERTO!

— _**¡FRANCIA!**_ —ese era el grito súper masculino de Canadá.

— ¡Tío Canadá! / ¡Canadá! —gritaron los presentes en la cocina y salieron corriendo hacia el baño.

De vuelta en el baño…

— _Please, Arthur, stop! __Please stop! _—lloriqueaba Canadá en una esquina del baño mientras Arthur le arrojaba agua.

— ¡No di dejas a Adthud no bañadse! —protesto el pequeño que estabas ya más divertido arrojando agua, que temiendo de esta.

— ¡Pero te tienes que bañar, _Little baby_!

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió dramáticamente mostrando la figura de Francia y Alfred con una expresión de preocupación marcada en sus rostros. Canadá, a diferencia del resto, los vio vestidos de ángeles y una luz dorada que salía detrás de ellos ¡Eran su salvación!

— ¡Alfed! —grito Arthur y acto seguido corrió como Dios lo trajo al mundo hasta arrojarse a los brazos del americano— ¡Adthud bañadse di Alfed bañadse con Adthud!

— ¡Claro, pequeño cejudo! —aclaro el de ojos azules mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

— ¿Qué had dicho dobre mis cejas?—interrogó el pequeño bebe mientras se devolvía a la bañera.

—Que eres un cejudo —aclaro Alfred con la inocencia de un ángel.

Lo único que se escucho después salir del baño no fue un "!Que divedtido ed bañadse!", si no más bien fue un "!Adthud no des cejudo!" y gritos de almas en penas reclamar por algo de paz para ellos.  
>Claramente el adolecente Matthew escucho los gritos de sus cuidadores y despertando a Francis de su sueño reparador de belleza (junto con esquivar los golpes de este por la interrupción), le aclaro que algo ocurría en el baño.<p>

— ¿Estas seguro? Solo están bañando a Arthur, no es una difícil tarea, creo yo —contesto el francés mientras se acomodaba su pijama y tomaba la mano de Matthew—, pero si dices que algo pasa, será mejor ir ¿No te parece?

— ¿Por qué repentinamente demuestras una preocupación por Arthur?

—Aunque no lo creas, siempre lo he visto como mi hermanito menor, cejudo, pero siempre lo he visto así.

—Entonces ¡De manera que debemos prisa! Mi instinto me dice que algo esta mal.

—_Oui, oui ¡ _

…**Mientras tanto, otra vez, en el baño…**

— ¡NO, ARTHUR, NO TOMES LA REGADERA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TÍO FRANCIS SE ENOJARA CONTIGO SI LE ARROJAS AGUA CON LA REGADERA!

— ¡No hadta que Alfed diga que Adthut no sed cejudo! —chillo el bebe mientras empezaba a mojar a sus tíos y al americano.

— ¡Vamos, Alfred! —dio animo el pobre de Canadá que utilizaban de escudo—, ¡Dile que no es cejudo, que sus cejas son hermosas!

— ¡No puedo mentir, Arthur es cejudo, debe aceptarlo! —gritoneo el menor mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su tío canadiense.

— ¡QUE NO DOY CEJUDO! —chillo Arthur antes de resbalarse y caer a la bañera.

— **¡AHORA O NUNCA! ¡CANADÁ SUJETALE, ALFRED TRAE EL JABON, YO LE APLICO EL SHAMPOO!** —ordeno Francia.

— ¡NOO! —lloró Arthur mientras las manos canadiense lo sujetaba, como podían, para mantenerlo en el agua.

Alfred cogió un envase de Jabón liquido y lo aplico en sus manos, mientras que Francia aplicaba con toda elegancia el Shampoo marca Bebes Cejudos ( ¡Edición limitada, Cómpralo ya! –Solo para Cejudos y seres mágicos- ). Había que admitir que Francia le hizo muchos peinados con la espuma que salía producto del contacto del shampoo y el agua, pero no importaba, fue la única manera en que Arthur comenzó a disfrutar el baño y a reírse.

—Bien, Alfred, como eres medio bruto, lava las manos de Arthur, es muy difícil si lo haces delicado —luego miro a Canadá—, Canadá, como tú eres muy delicado con todo, lo terminaras de enjabonar y luego lo enjuagaras.

— ¡Si, señor! —contestaron ambos.

¿Ustedes creen que el bebe Arthur se las dejaría fácil? Apenas las manos de Alfred hicieron contacto con las de Arthur, el bebe se sumergió en la bañera y luego emergió de esta arrojando agua por el techo, las paredes, países, ventanas ¡A todas partes! Y comenzó de nuevo el dilema…hasta que las manos de Canadá hicieron acto de presencia y Arthur se relajo al sentir como le lavaban el rostro de una manera tan tranquila y calmada ¡Canadá tenía unas manos de princesa! Muy suaves al contacto y delicadas ¡Mejores que la esponja más fina del mundo!

Una vez acabo el enjuague del cuerpo de Arthur, los tres "niñeros" decidieron que era hora de aplicar bálsamo. Canadá y Alfred sujetaban a Arthur, mientras este con sus ojitos verdes miraba atento todo lo que hacían las manos del francés en su cabello rebelde.

—Arthur ¿Recuerdas a Inglaterra, verdad? Ese loco que pasa gritándole idiota al mundo.

—Shi ¿Pod que? —pregunto el bebe.

—Cuando ambos éramos pequeño, yo solía cuidarle como ahora lo hago contigo, pero créeme, eres igualito a él con lo difícil de bañar. Inglaterra con el único que se bañaba tranquilo era con su hermano mayor, Escocia.

— ¿Escochia?

—Sí, era un sujeto de cabello pelirrojo, de predominantes cejas y algo "cavernícola para sus cosas".

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasho con él?

—Desapareció luego de que Inglaterra creciera —contesto algo huido Francia, pero luego sonrió—, lo que quiero decir pequeño, es que me has traído buenos recuerdos de mi infancia —contesto el francés.

— ¿En sherio? ¿Esho hiche do?

—Sí, eso lo hiciste tú, pequeño caballero —sonrió Francia dejando atónito a Canadá.

— ¿Ves Arthur? ¡Eres un héroe! Has hecho que tío Francia sonriera —comento Alfred haciéndole cosquilla a Arthur.

En eso se abre la puerta, otra vez, dejando a la vista de todos a Francis y Matthew con una increíble cara de "¿Qué paso aquí? No preguntare, pero ¿Qué paso aquí?". Las paredes, el techo, el espejo, el lavamanos, la alfombra, la cortina, Francia, Canadá y Alfred estaban empapados ¿Qué decir del papel higiénico? Esparcido por todo el piso y las toallas totalmente húmedas, menos la de Arthur.  
>Nadie decía nada hasta que…<p>

— ¡Ah, tollos me midan deshnudo! ¡Quiedo a Edtadus Unidos! ¡Bua~! —lloraba el pequeño Arthur.

Y como si hubieran llamado a Batman, apareció Estados Unidos de América en una camioneta 4x4 irrumpiendo por una pared del baño; su copiloto, Inglaterra, estaba choqueado por todo y no reaccionaba.

— ¿Qué le están haciendo a _my baby_? —interrogo el americano mientras preparaba una pistola.

El único feliz esa noche de ver a Estados Unidos fue Arthur, el resto simplemente esta rezando por su vida, en especial Francia, quién fue el único en seguir sujetando a Arthur, puesto a que Canadá y Alfred lo soltaron en el momento adecuado.

* * *

><p><strong>Dibucrito<strong>: !Espero que con esto aun no quieran matarme y me quieran algo, aunque sea un poquito! Espero realmente poder seguir actualizando de esta forma. Como pueden ver, y si lo recuerdan, los "Clones" van creciendo o -descreciendo- como se les cria. Este cambio ocurre en la noche mientras duermen. Nos leemos pronto, al menos, quiero actualizar esto hasta el día de mi cumpleaños (el Lunes 30 de Julio), no quiero cumplir un año más sabiendo que no he actualizado este adorable fanfic que he llegado a querer como un hijo y que terminare si o si por amor a ustedes, a mi fanfic y al arte de querer hacer que las personas sonrian :')

Dibu Fuera :')

PD: Recuerden sonreir, alarga la vida, te hace feliz y te ves más joven y bell .


	11. Solo 15 días

**Dibucrito**: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, sino que es de su respectivo Mangaka. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Posibles errores ortográficos y de coherencia. Además de un giro algo "dramático" en el transcurso de la historia (no es muy brusco, pero se cambian muchas cosas). Escaso de humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo 15 días<strong>

Habían transcurrido ya 15 días y solo quedaban otros 15 días para disfrutar de los pequeños; para ese entonces muchos países se habían vuelto pareja, grandes amigos y hermanos reconciliados, pero la mayoría aun se encontraba en términos de arreglos ¿Quién pensaría que fue todo gracias al experimento fallido de Rusia y China? Bueno, aquello no tiene mucha importancia, les habían devuelto algo de felicidad…memorias perdidas.

Los pequeños… todos sin excepción habían crecido hasta alcanzar los 21 años, incluso los que eran tratados como bebes eran ya jóvenes adultos con tomas de decisiones severas e incorregibles. Los momentos de risa, felicidad o torpezas ya no se veían frecuentemente debido al trabajo asumido por todos. Arthur ayudaba a Inglaterra en el bienestar de todo Reino Unido, Alfred y Estados Unidos de América velaban por la seguridad mundial, Francis y Francia se encontraban bastante ocupados dictando la nueva moda (junto con las reuniones que se organizaban para sacar de la banca rota a Grecia); entre otros asuntos. Parecía que el mundo estaba volviendo a su normalidad.  
>A excepción de la casa de Reino Unido.<p>

─ ¿Puedes creer que ahora tengo 21 años? ─interrogo Alfred mientras observa a la representación de las islas británicas cocinar.

─Bueno, los países crecemos demasiado rápido, lo sabes…además…como ahora tienen el conocimiento de que cada uno es…

─Lo sé, yo, Alfred F. Jones, soy el mismísimo Estados Unidos, pero sin independizarme de ti, pero aquello no quita mi obligación de velar por las Naciones Unidas.

─Y también…

─Arthur Kirkland, mi novio, es Inglaterra, ósea tú, pero sin haber sido colonizador ni criado por Escocia, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada de ello?

─Por seguirle la idea estúpida a España de que si les narrábamos que ustedes eran nuestros mini-yo, iban a explotarles la cabeza y morirían.

─ ¿Y de dónde venimos si ustedes ya existen?

─No creo estar en las condiciones de contártelo, my Little boy.

─ ¿Es muy grave o sencillamente por qué no puedes?

─Sencillamente no puedo informarte de ello, exactamente, no creo que nadie este bien…informado sobre ello. Un día ustedes aparecieron, además, fuiste tú el primero en hacer acto presencia en aquella reunión y…bueno, la conmoción fue tal que optamos por silenciar todo y aceptar lo que vino ─Inglaterra mintió, tenía idea de donde provenían, pero realmente recordarlo desencadenaba la memoria de que los experimentos solo iban a vivir por 30 días, lo que es equivalente a un mes.

─Ey, exactamente… ¿Estuviste peleado con mi yo independizado por…por el simple echo de que se independizo?

─Se puede decir que sí…sí… ¿Por qué?

─No logro entender…porque Estados Unidos se…independizo de ti, yo jamás lo hubiera hecho.

─No estés tan seguro ─recrimino Inglaterra mientras dejaba el platillo calentarse para detenerse a observar a su pequeño─, al pasar los años, asumí que tarde o temprano te ibas a ir de casa…es como…aquello de los humanos, tienen hijos que después se van de casa y, las pocas veces que regresan, es para dejarles los nietos, sus problemas o para enviarte al asilo de ancianos y tomar tu lugar.

─ ¿Y qué hizo Estados Unidos?

─No logro enviarme al asilo de ancianos, pero si tomo mi lugar ─rió algo incómodo, pero risa al fin y al cabo producto de la ocurrencia improvisada que había salido de él.

No habían dicho nada más, ambos se miraron unos momentos, intentando buscar las palabras exactas para utilizar como tijeras y, de esa forma, cortar el silencio tenso que se estaba formando entre ellos, pero por suerte, era tiempo de comer. El platillo que se había dejado a calentar comenzó a "danzar" por así decirlo, solo por aquella señal sabían que era hora de llenar sus estómagos.

─ ¿No te molesta que investigue las causas de… mi independencia?

─La verdad…─dijo algo perdido el mayor─, no me molestaría, se supone que te independizaste cuando eras un adolescente…ahora eres un joven adulto, dudo que quieras marcharte de mi casa, además ─agrego inesperadamente─, Estados Unidos siente al pueblo estadounidense, dime ¿Tú puedes?

─ ¿Sentir? ¿Cómo eso?

─Si tu nación esta pasando hambre, tú también, si tu nación estalla en una guerra civil, tú lo vas a manifestar con cambios de personalidad, si estas quedando cerca de la banca rota, tú te sientes enfermo.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver economía con salud?

─Pondré un ejemplo muy sencillo ─aclaró el ingles mientras se levantaba a servirse un poco de té─, cuando Estados Unidos, quién ahora es primera potencia mundial y espero no tener que volver a explicar este odioso punto, se enferma, todos nosotros también, porque nuestra economía depende de ello…sin…economía…un país desaparece…lamentablemente el dinero siempre a movido el mundo…y…entraríamos a un punto que yo, siendo un viejo, me ha costado entender.

─ ¿Y los humanos…que toman como país? ¿Qué lo define?

─Depende del humano con el cual hables, incluso hay humanos que forman naciones entre amigos y…temas así…también esta mi hermano, Peter…

─ ¿Sealand? El fuerte que se construyo para…

─Si, Sealand.

─Vaya…que raro esta el mundo.

─Demasiado.

─ ¿Y te gusta?

─Realmente…ya no mucho, no hay vida…solo masas que siguen masas…y creo que…ha sido de esa forma…desde siempre.

Inglaterra observo su té, ya enfriado, buscando rastro de emoción en sus ojos, como cuando recién se había formado como país…quizás…había olvidado esa pregunta que tantas veces les hizo a sus dramaturgos ¿Qué es la vida para la humanidad?.  
>Alfred no necesito de un letrero con neón que le informase el estado pensativo de su tutor; se limitó a levantar su plato, lavarlo y luego marcharse a investigar las causas de su independencia. Quizás esta decisión nunca fue la mejor.<p>

Mientras tanto en territorios norteamericanos, un estudioso Arthur se maravillaba de la historia de Inglaterra, como a la vez que sentía un profundo pesar de tener un pasado tan sangriento, pero el joven cejudo no solo se informaba de su historia, sino que también la historia de los demás, sus tradiciones, quienes fueron colonizados y quienes colonizadores ¡Estaba encantado con tanta historia que lograban desarrollar los seres humanos en nombre de un país! Pero su hora de diversión se acabo cuando Estados Unidos de América hizo presencia para solicitar a Arthur que lo acompañase de viaje, pues necesitaba comunicar algo a los países Europeos que su presidente necesitaba que lo hiciera de forma inmediata.

─ ¿Realmente es muy urgente? Quiero seguir leyendo.

─Puedes leer en el avión, pero de veras necesito que me acompañes, además, se supone que ayudas a Inglaterra con lo del bienestar de su pueblo, sin agregar que están demasiado ocupados con eso de que su "realeza" acaba de dar a luz otro heredero de la corona.

─Nos hace demasiado bien el turismo.

─Sí, pero ellos viven a costillas de tu gente.

─Los necesitamos, son…

─Hablas como todo colonizador, siempre defendiendo a la corona…ah, recuerdo cuando la independencia estaba naciendo en mí.

─ ¿En ti?

─Claro, odiaba a la Reina, la odiaba con todo mi ser, usaban a mi gente como juguetes, esclavos, meras herramientas.

─Pero tú utilizas a países sub-desarrollados para vivir ¿No te hace eso también un colonizador?

─Sí, pero nunca fui uno tan horrible como…

─Anda, dilo, como mi país ─contesto escueto Arthur.

La gran potencia mundial se giro sobre sus talones antes de abandonar la biblioteca que casi nunca usaba; observo los ojos de Arthur, intentando no ser tan duro con él, pero toda la historia humana, tanto como la de país, es oscura.

─Jamás entenderás el daño que países como Inglaterra, Francia y España hicieron a países como yo, jamás.

─ ¿Estados…

─Ni tú ni tu gente ¡Ni la de esos países! Entenderá el borrón de historia que nos causo y no solo lo digo por mí, solo mira el resto del continente del mismo nombre con el cual me llaman los europeos.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, abandono la biblioteca, dirigiéndose a paso apresurado hacia el Jet que los esperaba afuera.

...

Ya más tardes, mayoría de los países llamados por las naciones unidas, se encontraba reunidos en un salón de las miles que siempre presta Francia para este tipo de reuniones. Las replicas exactas de cada uno permanecía afuera, debido a que el gran Estados Unidos de América ─tras la discusión con Arthur─ decreto la prohibición del ingreso de "estos seres especiales" al salón.

La mayoría conversaba interrogándose el motivo por el cual fueron convocados a tal importante reunión, además de apreciar el semblante del emancipado demasiado severo para ello (como él siempre era el gracioso de todos), imaginaron que debía ser una cuestión de vida o muerte.

─Ya dinos, América, ¿Qué desea tu presidente ahora? ─bromeo Francia.

─Solo que les hable sobre una nueva enfermedad, el problema en Egipto, la crisis económica que vamos a sufrir muy pronto.

─ ¿Te vas a enfermar?

─Espero que no, pero, la verdad, la acumulación de problemas parece que va a estallar y será mejor ya andar precavidos.

─ ¿Y por ella estas serio? A pesar de todo ─comento Alemania─, para este tipo de ocasiones el serio soy yo o Suiza.

─Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? ─señalo al exterior de la sala la gran potencia─, solo les quedan 15 días de vida y, por decir, Arthur ya sabe casi toda la historia mundial.

─Lovino como Feleciano están algo obsesionados con la Iglesia Católica y, además, preocupados por su economía ─agrego Alemania junto con España.

─Kiku volvió a rechazarme, aru~ ─comento China.

De repente todos los países se encontraban diciendo que aquellos seres se estaban informando demasiado del mundo, de sus historias, de los problemas ¡De todo! El único detalle es que aun desconocían de donde provenían y, peor, cuantos días les quedaban.

─Pues…pues…Alfred…Alfred es…como una colonia, solo que grande ─susurro Inglaterra antes de que el resto se detuviera a mirarlo.

─Pero…pero…eso esta mal cejudo.

─Lo sé, lo único raro que hace fuera de su actitud normal es que…quiere saber sobre su independencia.

─Bueno…el frasco de Alfred ─comento China─, fue el primero en explotar, él es el sujeto Alpha…deberíamos estar pendiente de él porque…es extraño que vaya algo atrasado con relación a sus pares, se supone que los Alpha experimentan todo antes que el resto.

─Si, bastante…curioso ─agrego Rusia─, quizás…no vayan a morir…después de todo…

─ ¿Acaso Rusia tiene corazón? ─molesto Francia.

─Claro que lo tengo, da~, esta en constante invierno.

Todos omitieron opinión alguna sobre ello, pero justo cuando se formo el silencio se escucharon los gritos de Alfred. Los países anglosajones corrieron hacia el exterior de la sala de reunión encontrándose a un Arthur y Alfred bastante acalorados en plena…

...

* * *

><p><strong>Dibucrito<strong>: El siguiente capítulo espero concretarlo pronto, realmente lamento el giro que he hecho en la historia, pero ya es momento de llegar a lo dramático de todo. Perdón la LARGA tardanza de un año con 2 días, lo lamento mucho. Continuare esto, aunque quizás lo este haciendo sola y ya nadie lo lea, para finalizar…este proyecto que había iniciado con tanto amor.

Solo espero no demorarme y gracias por leer.

Se despide: Dibucrito.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Discusión

**Dibucrito**: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, sino que es de su respectivo Mangaka. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

**RUEGO QUE SEA LEÍDA LA ADVERTENCIA**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA<strong>: Chicas y Chicos, realmente necesito que lean esto ¿Se acuerdan que escribí que estamos en el **plato fuerte** del _fanfic_ y que por ello las escenas de humor en estos capítulos van a carecer un poco? Bien, con mucho respeto aclaro que el capítulo de hoy trata sobre "**La responsabilidad de los países que colonizaron América**", este tema, aunque no lo crean, aun es sensible para muchos, quizás no para todos, pero créanme que esto arma peleas. Con el fin de **no querer que nadie se sienta ofendido, ni discriminado, ni nada de ello**, es que estoy dando esta advertencia:** Si el tema le es sensible o leyendo el capítulo comienzan a enojarse:** por favor no sigan leyendo y **OMITAN** este capítulo. Prometo que las personas que se lo salten tendrán un resumen de lo que paso en el próximo cap. De veras que esto va sin intención de ofender a nadie, pero hago recuerdo que:

_Alfred deseaba saber las razones de su independencia…  
>…y las supo<em>

Si este capítulo tiene mayoría de opiniones que lo encuentren una "ofensa", escriban me para retirarlo y hacer remplazo de otro. Crean me que se me ha hecho difícil publicar este capítulo. Quedan advertidas y gracias por leer, de veras, gracias.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Discusión.<strong>

Alfred estaba hecho una bestia, como nunca antes lo había estado, mientras que Arthur mantenía un semblante serio tanto como estricto, aquello era un verdadero duelo de_ miradas de espadas_. Las otras réplicas de países solo estaban estupefactas ante el huracán que se había desatado.

─ ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? ─grito encolerizado Inglaterra al momento que avanzaba elegantemente entre la multitud de réplicas y naciones.

─Nada, solo problemas de acuerdo ─contesto Alfred mientras cortaba la conexión de miradas con su novio─, pueden regresar a lo que sea importante para ustedes.

─No, deseo saber lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

─ ¿Por qué no se lo dices, Alfred? Anda, dilo ─lo reto Arthur.

─Bien, si tanto insisten…

Alfred camino hacia una jaula de pájaros vacía para tomarla con sus manos y examinarla con sus ojos azules, en ello Francia comprendió que uno de sus pajaritos debió de haberse escapado o lo soltaron.

─ ¿Por qué nos adueñamos de la libertad de otros? ─pregunto el joven americano.

Y Estados Unidos comprendió a que punto iba a llegar su joven yo.

─No es realmente nada importante lo que dirá Alfred, vamos, es como yo cuando desea llamar la atención.

─Esto no es por llamar la atención, Estados Unidos, para nada…dime, Francia, tú fuiste el primero en eso de los "derechos humanos" ¿No?

─Pues…

─Además tú motivaste la independencia de Estados Unidos gracias a tu revolución francesa.

─ ¿A qué quieres llegar?

─ **¿Por qué…ustedes…se adueñaron del continente con el cual llaman a su primera potencia?**

─Bueno, necesitábamos expandir nuestro mandato, ser poderosos… ─se excuso el francés.

─No es así ─declaro Alfred mientras destrozaba la jaula con sus propias manos.

─Y aquí vamos de nuevo ¡Alfred, eso ya termino! Estoy seguro de que mi Reina jamás hubiera enviado a la gente mala al nuevo mundo solo por querer arruinarles la vida…

─ ¿Tú crees? ¿Y no era que tú estudiaste todo?

América se encontraba en un claro estado de nerviosismo, sabía el punto que iba a tocar Alfred, aquel punto que tanto le rondaba en la cabeza ─a pesar de que era el país que más maltrataba a los otros─, a veces su gente se lo preguntaba, pero después lo ignoraba, rellenando aquel vació por el orgullo de ser estadounidense. También era consiente que los otros países del mismo continente a veces se lo preguntaban a si mismo, era como el fantasma que siempre quedaría ahí "la eterna duda".  
>Era hora de tomar una decisión.<p>

─ Alfred, como tu "yo adulto" te ordeno que guardes todo el bullicio que saldrá de tus labios ¡Ahora! Los Estados Unidos tienen suficientes problemas como para lidiar con temas del pasado.

─No, _U.S.A_, permite me que termine de hablar ─suspiro─, Arthur, todos sabemos que Inglaterra estaba con problemas de sobre población y no tenían a donde más mandar a su gente y con ello del "descubrimiento del nuevo mundo" enviaron la basura allí.

─Pero en los colonos que se trajeron debió de haber de todos los tipos de personas, la idea era poblar las zonas colonizadas, no aquello de la población.

─No, no, no ─canturreo deliciosamente─, ¿Tú crees que algún académico, alto mando o la clase alta se hubiera ofrecido voluntariamente para ir a un territorio nuevo, donde iban a encontrarse a gente indígena? No, claro que no, es como pedirle al rico que le de comida al pobre, no lo va hacer a menos que le paguen una buena suma de billetes verdes.

Con ello dicho, Alfred arrojo el libro que sostenía en su mano hacia el suelo, ya no lo necesitaba seguir leyendo ahora que estaban las personas de ese tiempo.

─Vamos, Alfred, termina con esto ─rogo España─, de todas formas…los ayudamos a alcanzar nuestro paso ¿No es así?

─ ¿Le dices "alcanzarlos" a la destrucción de lenguas indígenas, de historia, de cultura? Ustedes ─señalo a los países europeos─, tienen toda la historia que alcanzaron a almacenar y se salvo en el tiempo, pero ¿Qué tienen los países americanos? Un punto en común _"se descubrió América, se convirtió a la gente a la religión del colonizador, se domino a los indígenas, se implemento la vida de colonos…"_ y me creo capaz de seguir.

─Pero, Alfred ─interrumpió Arthur ya bastante molesto─, eso es historia y te recuerdo que los Estados Unidos por un buen tiempo autodestruyo a sus antepasados y, aun, se burlan de ellos ¿No es así?

América recordó la caza de indios que hacían los colonos y algunos que se habían adaptado totalmente al estilo de vida del Ingles. Intento sujetarse la cabeza y no perder los estribos porque si había un país con bastantes problemas de personalidad, ese era Estados Unidos.

─Alfred, sigue hablando y no seguirás viviendo, aunque a Inglaterra le de pena.

─Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué borraron la historia? Ahora todo habitante de este continente desea ser como Europa, desea visitar Europa cuando nosotros tenemos miles de paisajes únicos en el mundo, pero no, desean ver Europa por la construcciones, por la historia ¿Y si nosotros tuviéramos nuestra historia? Ahí todo sería distinto ¿No? Los europeos matarían por venir a América y conocer el mundo diferente que nosotros vivíamos, pero en su lugar… Con suerte la gente sabe de los pueblos que estuvieron desde norte a sur, los imperios que estaban establecidos por todo el continente… si tan solo se hubieran preocupado de traer a la gente correcta… nosotros no seriamos una basura, como ustedes dicen.

─ ¿Basura? ¿A qué te refieres? ─comento España.

─Vamos, España, tu fuiste el peor de todos, trajiste a tus ladrones, violadores y asesinos al sur del continente, vamos, relaciona, por algo todos ustedes señalan a los países latinoamericanos como ladrones, sucios y desordenados ¿No? Como se deshicieron de todo lo malo…

─Alfred, no estas hablando con argumentos ─aclaro Francia─, quisiera saber ¿En qué te apoyas para hacer aquellas declaraciones tan…malignas? ¿Del libro que acabas de botar? De seguro debe tener datos erróneos...

El joven americano miro hacia Arthur, intentando pedirle perdón con la mirada, luego suspiro como nunca para aferrarse a los trozos de la jaula.

─No hay que ser un historiador para saber la verdad y tener que buscar y buscar algo que ya sabemos. Nos usaron como esclavos, como graneros ¡Incluso hicieron zoológicos humanos con nosotros! Todo porque el color de piel era diferente ¿No?

─Alfred ─interrumpió el mismísimo Inglaterra, apartando al resto que ya estaba teniendo algo de coraje para plantar le puñetazos al pequeño─, **esos son temas de los humanos, no de nosotros. Ellos se destruyen a si mismo, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.**

─Es eso…lo que no entiendo…aun así, Inglaterra, me permites hacerte una pregunta ¿Por favor?

─Claro.

─Cuando colonizaste a Estados Unidos ─y los ojos jades con los ojos marinos se observaron fugazmente─, ¿Deseaste que jamás se fuera de tu lado? Quiero decir… retenerlo como un pájaro en una jaula.

Y todos enmudecieron.

─Tenerlo encerrado sin conocimientos del mundo de allá afuera, dándole de comer y beber, produciendo dependencia hacia ti, educándolo, ayudándolo, pero a la vez suprimiéndolo para que algún día no aprenda a abrir la puerta de la jaula y se fuera volando ¿No?

…

─Porque, para todos los colonizadores, le era bastante beneficioso tener algo del nuevo mundo, aunque sea un pedazo, pues así se aseguraban mano de obra barata, más dinero, alimentos, esclavos ¿No? Nos hacían pobres para llenarse los bolsillos…pero…_England_, yo solo quiero saber…

Y Estados Unidos se unió a Alfred en el habla.

─…**Yo solo quiero saber…si me amas tanto ¿Por qué nunca me sacaste de la jaula?**

Las naciones, sin nada más que decir, tomaron de la mano a sus pequeños jóvenes de 21 años y se fueron del exterior del salón, dejando solo a Alfred, Arthur y a sus respectivos países, sin embargo, sin que el cuarteto lo notase, también se quedaron Francia, Francis, Canadá y Matthew.

─No…no quería dejarte ir…si bien, para los humanos tú e India fueron las mejores colonias que pude tener…tú, para mí…como Alfred F. Jones…y yo, Arthur Kirkland…dejando de lado…todo eso de…de sentir al pueblo…tú llenaste…el vació que llevaba por años…

─**…y jamás te dejaría ir, te encerraría para que nadie más te obtuviera…** ─se unió Arthur─, porque eres un bello pájaro, único y radiante, razón por la cual no deseaba compartirte con nadie más, por eso dije que comprendía que Francia tuviera a ese pájaro encerrado y que no debías liberarlo, idiota…

─Trece Colonias era como te llamaban en Inglaterra ─agrego el mayor─, pero yo siempre me referí a ti como _my Little boy_. Cuando te independizaste…el dolor fue tal y no el dolor de país, el dolor de persona…

─Es cierto, Alfred… ─comento Francia, quién caminaba lentamente─, _Anglaterre _nunca superó tu independencia, pero ¿Por qué crees? ¿Por qué le arrebataste el puesto del número uno? ¿Por qué ya no podía seguir obteniendo beneficios de tener a tal inmenso territorio? Eso le pudo doler a la Reina, a los políticos, a los ingleses ¡Incluso yo! Cuando perdí a Matthew…y ante este horrible cejudón…ah…los humanos sienten algo y las naciones también...aunque...de diferentes formas.

─_los sentimientos de tu pueblo_ ─comento Estados Unidos─, pero la mismísima representación del país también puede…sentir…a su manera...

─…por su cuenta propia ─termino por declarar Inglaterra.

─ ¿Sabes? ─dijo Estados Unidos mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá más cercano─, Inglaterra nunca me dejaba asistir con mi gente, me mantenía encerrado en un mundo de ensueño, fantasía, juguetes, buena comida ─Francia tocio un poquitín─, lujos, amor…pero el día en que sentí algo extraño en mí… ese día Inglaterra se encontraba con la Reina, por lo cual estaba solo… seguí mi instinto y me encontré con una realidad diferente. Pobreza, maltratos, hambruna…solo basto la pregunta _¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ Para…para los pasos de la independencia.

─Lo recuerdo ─rió algo desdichado el mayor─, cada vez que este emancipado iba a tener contacto con lo que yo le ocultaba, alcanzaba a evitarlo, pocas veces se encontraba a chicos de su edad que, por suerte, estaban agradecidos del gobierno ingles, así que no era mucho problema, pero…cuando me enteré que había arrojado mi precioso té al mar…supe que la bomba se desato y…bueno, no hay nada más que decir… ¿te acuerdas de la conversación de la mañana? Bueno…en el fondo…lo sabía.

Y ahí, en silencio, quedaron los 6, mirando sus zapatos, reflexionando sobre la charla, simplemente…pensando.

─Será mejor marcharnos a casa… ─agrego Canadá─, me llevaré a los chicos y ellos ven si deciden salir o no, veo que necesitan conversar.

─Si, lo que digas… ey… Inglaterra…

El mayor de los dos espero a que el resto abandonase el pasillo para poder abrirse, salir de la coraza en la cual se encarcelo para soportar el dolor de la perdida de su ser más querido. Suspiro pesadamente, casi al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se cerro, para liberar años de guardar frustración, pena y dolor.  
>Camino hasta sentarse al lado de América y quitarle los lentes.<p>

─ ¿América?

─Solo quedan 15 días…

─Lo sé, lo sé…y de repente !Pff! van a desaparecer...

─…y después de todo lo dicho por Alfred, por ti, Francia y…bueno…

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

El menor tomo las manos del británico mientras le brindaba la mirada más cálida y enternecedora del mundo.

─ ¿Significa que ahora sí vendrás a mi cumpleaños?

─ ¿Es en serio? Acabamos de hablar de un tema sumamente….y tú…pero…ah…

─ ¿Eso es un sí?

─Creo que sí…

─Bien, porque… creo que es hora de arreglar los errores del pasado…no como países, sino como…nosotros, personas.

Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como representación viva de los Estados Unidos de América, extendió su mano hacia Arthur Kirkland, conocido como Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda ─Inglaterra para los amigos─; pero ofreciendo su mano como…como almas, seres capaces de sentir: vida.

─Tiempo…sin ver a mi pajarito de ojos azules.

─Y yo al inglés que siempre ha sido mi farol en la oscuridad...

* * *

><p><strong>Autora<strong>: Yo advertí que el tema es sumamente fuerte y pido perdón por ello. En el próximo capítulo ya se va a regularizar el _fanfic_, pero era necesario hacer esto, influirá de una manera importante con el periodo de vida de los experimentos fallidos. Muchas gracias por leer y reitero mil perdones por el momento incómodo.


End file.
